A Guardian's Life
by Venquine1990
Summary: The Man In The Moon (Manny) made Harry into a Guardian on Halloween 1981 and Jack & Co look over him for 9 years before focusing back on their tasks. When they come back to check on him, they find out that they missed out on the most important, hurtful years of Harry's Life. Now, they have one goal; to make Harry's life better and train him as a guardian. HG/RL Bashing!
1. Growing Up Guardian

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, as you know the Poll in regards for these stories is now down and I decided to come to a conclusion. These four stories that you see here WILL become part of my regular schedule. I know I said in Rituals that they won't, but they will. However, once they are done, there is going to be a slight change to my schedule.  
**_ _ **For now, I will be writing the four stories that were highest on the poll, yet once those are done, I will start putting effort in the challenges I love the most. I know I asked for your opinion, but to be honest, there are just a few previews that I felt more achieved with when I finished them than others and I want to focus on those.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **A Guardian's Wish  
Chapter 01  
Growing Up Guardian**_

 _ **Jack's POV**_

Ever since we defeated Pitch Black and restored the belief of kids in Santa, Sandman, Tooth and Bunny, have we all decided that we need to work closer together and did we put up a schedule where, once every five years, we would meet together at the North Pole and decide who of us needs help the most with their required jobs.  
Tooth, North and Bunny are the ones we help the most, even if I get my chance every now and then as well as the climate changes are becoming stronger and stronger now that electronics and machines are really make their entrance into the world and there were definitely times over the last century where we nearly lost ourselves again.  
One of these times was World War 2, another of them some kind of ridiculously strange period of war between one group of English Wizards and another, yet it's at the end of that war, on the very week that this war had been ended, that the strangest thing yet has happened, strange enough for North to summon us all yet again.

This was a strange occurrence as our annual meeting had been in the year before that, where we had helped Tooth collect the teeth and send off memories of the better times to those in England. It had been a real hassle finding all of the teeth that belonged to British kids, but it had definitely been worth it in the end.  
We had all been satisfied with our work and had told each other that we would meet again in five years' time, which had made me feel highly alarmed when, only a year later, I saw the Northern Lights shine high up in the Italian Sky, something that made me know I had to move and made me call on my old pall, the Wind.

It had taken me straight to the Palace at the Pole and there Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and I had all witnessed something extraordinary; lights starting to shiny like crazy all over England and Ireland, as if someone suddenly turned on a Christmas tree, while all the lights that already existed belonged to every child in Great Britain.  
"Why would there suddenly be so many new lights? Could something have happened to that strange war goin' on there?" Bunny had been the one to ask and I had decided to see if he was right, calling on Wind again to take me to England before any of the others could stop me. It took wind only two minutes to get me there.  
I had landed in the middle of Magical London, in Diagon Alley, where – to my curiosity – I saw people smiling, laughing, cheering, dancing, throwing their loved ones into the air, and heading for bars, where they apparently celebrated for the survival and victory over Voldemort by someone they called the Boy-Who-Lived.

Upon hearing this name, did I feel a powerful presence shine down on me, together with a shiver of power running down my spine, proving to me that this name was no ordinary title to some mortal hero. I had focused on the presence I had felt and had been shocked when, behind me, I had seen the Man in the Moon shine down on me.  
Manny had been the person who, four hundred years before that day, had saved me from drowning, having changed me into a Guardian, having made me Jack Frost and having given me the power over Winter and Fun – which I had, three hundred years later, discovered to be my Center and the gift I gave to the Children of the World.  
To see him now, shining down on me after I had heard that name, did I know instantly what had happened. This Boy-Who-Lived was a new Guardian, just like me, Tooth and Bunny. I had called on the wind and told me to find this new guardian for me, allowing it to take me to a very Classic English Neighborhood south of London.

I had entered the house where Wind told me it had found the Guardian and when I had found him, I had found him shivering under a thin, worn-out blanket in a meager cupboard under the stairs. Yet the most shocking and incredible part of it all was that the Boy-Who-Lived – was only an infant, no older than one, perhaps two at the time.  
I remember having wanted to take him with me, yet Wind had formed a barrier between me and the child and I had realized why; a Guardian can't take care of another Guardian, not the way I wanted to take care of this little, near-frozen child. Instead of that had I taken the cold out of the cupboard and returned to the Pole.  
There I had explained everything, how the war had ended, how it had been Manny who had caused this, how there was a new guardian and how this guardian had to be watched by us as long as he grew. Bunny had asked why we should do so and I had strongly answered: "Because the Boy-Who-Lived is an orphaned infant, Bunny."  
Instantly my friends had been beside me and over the nine years that followed had we watched over the kid, taking care of him and keeping his beliefs in us strong, which was a real task as his relatives were a bunch of idiotic, fat bullies who had obviously made it their life goal to make him feel miserable and alone.

North had been the first to be given a chance of caring for the Boy – who we later found out was named Harry Potter – his chance coming in the Christmas winter of 1984. The Big Man had heard Harry's Christmas wish and when we discovered he had been left outside in the cold had he instantly called on my aid.  
I had instantly done the same thing I had done three years before that, making sure that wherever Harry walked, sat, slept or stood, he wouldn't feel any bit of the winter cold that I had spread there and while I had done so had Sandy and North filled his mind with memories of how his parents had raised him in the year they were alive.  
It had been a good set of weeks for Harry and while he hadn't been let back into the house until after New Year's Eve, had he constantly been smiling and whispering small words of gratitude to all three of us, making our hearts warm up with how sweet and kind-hearted the new untrained guardian actually was.

The second to have helped Harry was Tooth in 1985, where she had made a necklace of teeth that were filled with ever-changing memories of James and Lily Potter, through their eyes, that Tooth had delivered to Harry after discovering how his cousin had made him fear her and made her sound like some kind of monstrous thief.  
North and Bunny had been furious at hearing this and North had even mentioned how this Dudley Dursley made me lose my place at the top of Naughty List, something I hadn't really cared for, yet it had been my idea to leave a little snowy message on the inside of Harry's door, mentioning how he shouldn't fear Tooth.  
Harry had listened, had used the teeth whenever his family bullied him and had sometimes fallen asleep holding one of the teeth in his hand, which we later – in 1986 – discovered helped him keep away from any nightmares as it was in this year that we discovered how some kind of magic kept Sandy's at bay.

All of us had been greatly alarmed when it had been Sandy instead of North that had called on us and he had used very slow and largely framed signs to explain us why he had called us a year after our annual get-together, which we had still done regardless of having come together to help Harry believe in Tooth again.  
Sandy had explained us the situation and we had watched over Harry for a few days, Bunny being the one who noticed how Harry didn't seem to have nightmares on the day he held the teeth. Sandy had instantly grasped onto this and we had changed the necklace, making the band itself be made of solidified sand instead of floss rope.  
It had taken Harry a few days to realize this, but one day a bully at his school had tried ripping the necklace off of him and had, instead, fallen asleep upon touching the sand, something that only Harry saw as the seven-year old bully had a fake reputation to keep up in front of his – in my eyes – very, very blind teachers.  
Harry had been shocked and had looked at the necklace in wonder, yet he had been smart enough not to touch the strand itself until he had been back in his cupboard room that same night. Since then Harry had been using the strand on and off, falling asleep on his own some nights and using the magic of the sand on others.

Bunny had been the second to last to help Harry in the year 1988 and he too had called on the rest of us as he had been getting sick of how, every year, Dursley would put Harry in detention for things he did himself so that the young guardian to be couldn't partake in the Easter Hunts Bunny always prepared with care and pride.  
The Rabbit had made use of the abilities of Sandy and North, Sandy putting the teacher that oversaw Harry's detention to Sleep and North filling the Eggs with small toys and playthings. Bunny himself had enchanted a glamour onto the eggs, so that to anyone but Harry they would look old, rotten and dripping with goo.  
Dudley had been angry that his plan had failed, yet he had thought it hilarious that Harry had only found rotten eggs and while his laughing words had confused Harry, had the seven year old been smart enough to understand that his cousin had been tricked by the Easter Bunny and had he enjoyed a meal of chocolate eggs for dinner.

I had finally been the last to help Harry out, something I had done in 1990, where I had asked Bunny to make a secret tunnel between Harry's bedroom and the tunnel that led out to the playground of Little Whinging. Harry had followed this rabbit hole tunnel and I had done my magic on the upper land tunnel myself.  
The whole bend wall and ceiling had been crystallized with ice crystals and specks and flocks of snow, piles of snow had been made against certain parts of the wall, some of the walls having been heightened so the little guardian could have more of a challenge on the skies and sleigh I had created out of snow and ice.  
Harry had stuck his head out of the rabbit hole tunnel first, his mouth dropping and his emerald green eyes shining with wonder and amazement as he had seen what I had done and while Bunny and I had watched over him, me using my magic to make sure he landed safely as he practiced skiing, did Harry have a magical night.

That night is now five years ago and it's again time for our annual meeting at the pole, North having collected us and having told us how we should check up on Harry before we get down to helping him bring the gifts to the Children of the World. We had all agreed to this and Bunny had made a tunnel to his home.  
We have already taken the tunnel, yet the place it took us to is not one I had been expecting, one that makes me wonder if leaving Harry in the world of magic had really been such a good idea as him going to Hogwarts in nine months after my little fun time with him had been the sole reason we had focused back on our tasks.  
All of us had stayed in the hole Bunny had created as we weren't sure if Harry – being 15 and all – would even want to see us, let alone that we had no idea how to bring to him the news that, like us, he too is a guardian. Yet, looking at the dark and gloomy kitchen that we are in, makes me want to collect that little man right now.

"This place has Pitch all over it. You think that bastard kidnapped the kid? To get back at us?" Bunny asks, but I shake my head and say: "No, this house is dark, but – I don't feel the same levels of fear as when we last met." And then I hear it, footsteps light with hope and yet also, with a dropping sense of confidence coming closer.  
"Someone's coming." Bunny hisses, yet while they all dive down, do I keep my face eye level with the ground and feel the tunnel moving to a darker section of the room before we all see him. Older, with his emerald green eyes having darkened with pain and a kind of loss that worries me and that are looking around suspiciously.

"Harry, you're imagining things. Mum and Ginny are visiting dad and Sirius is up in his room. There's no one else in the house other than the twins who are doing their own thing. There's no chance of someone being down here." A female voice says and as I hear her, do I frown as I see her words actually affecting Harry.  
The aura the boy always had around him, one I learned a century ago proves that one is a Guardian, seems to fade a little as well as the glint that is in the eyes of those who believe in wonders and I growl at this, hating how this one voice is ruining everything we worked a decade to accomplish, yet it seems I growl too loud.  
Harry's face turns straight to my corner and my eyes widen for a second before I see him squinting and I realize that while the glint is faded, it's not completely gone and I whisper: "He still believes. This is our one chance, we have to do this now.""Are you sure?" Tooth asks and I hiss: "Yes, we must, this is our last chance."

And my friends nod before I jump out of the hole, raising my arm and throwing my faithful staff into the air, letting it land on the table that is now between us, shocking Harry as well as the girl that now stands behind him and she bossily asks: "What was that? What made the dust leave the table? Is someone here?"  
"Oh great, she stopped believing." I hear Bunny mutter and Harry gasps as he hears this before Sandy flies up, causing for the light that naturally comes off him to illuminate our corner, allowing for the two teens to see us; a boy with a blue jacket, a fairy with green feathers, a fat guy, a floating orange kid and a huge rabbit.  
Harry's eyes widen as he sees us and his mouth drops as well, yet his friend seems to really not believe in any of us as she tilts her head and asks: "Where – where is that light coming from?" And Harry turns his face between us and his friend as I slowly walk over and say: "She can't see us, Harry. She doesn't believe anymore."

"B-be – wait, how do you know my name?" Harry asks shocked and before his friend can interfere, do I ask: "What? Don't tell me you don't remember that awesome snow tunnel five years ago, have you?" And Bunny goes on: "Or those specially enchanted Easter Eggs." And Tooth happily goes on: "Or the memory teeth."  
And instantly I get evidence that Harry really does still believe as his hand instinctively reaches for his neck and grips something that is hidden under the hood of his worn looking robe. This sight makes me smile and I say: "See, I knew you'd remember." And the others behind me all happily smile at the young guardian as well.

"Harry, what is that?" The girl asks, but before she can do more than reach out for the robe, does Harry shout: "NO! Don't touch it! You'll fall asleep!" And the girl retreats her hand in fright before another voice sounds and asks: "Hey, what's going on here?" And a man enters the room, his gaze actually landing on us.  
And to the shock of us all, do his eyes widen as well upon seeing us before he grins and says: "Well, you sure are a lot I haven't seen in the longest time." And instantly North asks: "You – you can see us?" Only for the girl to ask: "What are you talking about? What's going on here? Where is that light coming from?"  
And the man looks at the girl in shock before concern grazes his features and Bunny asks: "How? How is an adult able to see us? That – that never happened before?" And Tooth whispers: "Maybe it's Harry? Maybe he and the man have a close bond. Like Jack and Jamie did a century ago. Maybe that's the reason."

And my friends nod before Harry steps forward and ask: "I haven't seen hide or hair of you in five years. Why were you so busy with me before? What happened to you guys? Why did you leave?" And just by looking in the boy's eyes as he asks this, do I hear his unspoken last words, words that really hurt and worry me.  
"I needed you, more than ever before. Why weren't you there for me?" These words ring through my head and I look at the boy in sheer pain, feeling horrible that we seem to have ignored him at all the wrong times and while I slowly walk over to lie a hand in guilt and care on his shoulder, does North step forward and ask:  
"Harry, on the night you ended the war fourteen years ago, the moon was brighter than ever before, was it not?" But the boy answers: "I – I don't remember. I – I was too young to." And the Russian man nods before the adult in the room says: "You're right, though. The moon was brighter than I ever saw it that night. Why?"

"Ever heard of the Man in the Moon? We call him Manny. He's a Guardian just like us, only – well, he's like the Chief Guardian, the guy that picks who is to be the next guardian and who provides new guardians with their form changes as well as powers – and sometimes even a weapon or two, like my boomerangs and Jack's staff."  
Bunny tells the man and the man nods before the girl asks: "Sirius, what is wrong with you? Why are you nodding into –?" But then Harry shocks me as he reaches out, grabs the girl's hand and lies it straight on one of my own, her own hand – in her eyes – floating above her friend's shoulder, yet her flesh touching mine.  
"They're here, Hermione. Jack Frost, Santa, The Easter Bunny, Sandman and the Tooth Fairy. They're all here and they more or less took care of me when I was still young and living with the Muggles – before I first went to Hogwarts." Harry tells his friend before he turns to us and asks: "But – why are you here? Why now?"

At this North crosses his arms and says: "Same reason we cared for you all those years, Harry. We wanted to take you with us, but weren't allowed, so we did what we could. And now, I must leave. Tomorrow is Christmas and I can't run behind on schedule. I will be back, Harry, with all the presents you will ever want."  
But this actually makes Harry's aura fade out even more as well as turns his emerald green eyes darker green, shocking us, before he looks at North and while it's obvious he doesn't want to hurt the man, does the boy seem to feel the need to voice a personal truth as he says: "You can't give me the gift I want. No one ever can."  
And we all look at him in utter shock before I hear Tooth gasp even harder and I look at her before following her gaze, my own eyes landing on Harry's hand that is still clasped around the necklace around his neck and Tooth whispers: "His parents. The one gift he wants more than anything in the world – is his parents."

And this makes us all look at Harry with pain in our own eyes, Harry closing his own as he must have heard Tooth and feel ridiculous or something, yet while I know I can only make people feel cold, do I act on instinct and pull the boy closer, feeling my own heart warming up a little when I feel the boy grasping onto my jacket.  
Instantly the man named Sirius moves over and hugs us both, the man strongly suppressing a shiver as his warm flesh meets my freezing cold form and Bunny, North, Tooth and Santa all move over to join us and when Hermione, who seems tentative in belief, joins as well, does a wonderful thing happen from within our circle.  
Harry's aura, which had been faded beyond belief since we walked in, starts to shine strongly as the boy clings to us all and envelops us all, actually merging and overtaking the auras of myself and my friends and I look from the young Guardian to be to North, the man nodding as he must realize the same as I do; Harry's center.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, what do you think? So many of you chose this story and while I can't fault you, do I have to admit that I am a little lost on what I am planning to do with this one. I do plan to have Voldemort as the new Pitch and plan to have the prophesy – one that I hate – come true with Harry beating Voldemort, but else, I'm not sure.  
**_ _ **I have a bit of an idea on how to bring out Harry's power and I definitely plan to include one of Harry's most famous spells into this unleashing of Harry's power and center, but other than that I don't really know what else to do with this story, so don't expect this one to be more than a dozen chapters long at the max.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	2. North's Gift Of Wonder

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So there will be a chapter where Harry's center will be explained and where Harry will, at first, try and refuse to be a guardian as he doesn't want to fight for those he cannot trust, but still I do not think this story will last very long and that, by the end of the year, it will probably have been finished and completed.  
**_ _ **Anyway, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **Santa's Gift Of Wonder**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **Somewhere in England  
**_ _ **North's POV**_

All night I've spent delivering presents to children all across the globe, yet while I did this, was my mind on only one thing; Tooth's deduction of what Harry wants as a gift more than anything in life, the parents he lost when he became a guardian. And what worries me the most is that Harry's right; I can't give him that.  
The idea that I can't give a child the gift he wants is something I have never had before as there was always a way for me to actually grant their wish no matter what it was and the longer I work on all the other kids, even the few that have such difficult Christmas wishes, the more determined I feel to manage the same for Harry.  
"He's spend the last five years needing us without us there, I _must_ make it up to him." Goes through my mind as I travel across a small part of England, yet as I do, do my eyes widen as I suddenly sense some powerful presence and looking up, I see that Manny has once more made itself known, shining down on the town below.

This makes me halt my sleigh in the midst of air and I lean across the side with a frown as I wonder why Manny would want me down there as there are no children there, yet then I see the beam of light Manny is shining down move across a large courtyard with a statue at the center and over to what looks like a destroyed set of ruins.  
This makes me tilt my head and I decide to take a closer look, moving back to guide my sleigh down to the center of the courtyard and when I do, my eyes widen as the statue that, from up top, had looked like your regular war memorial changes into a statue of a man that looks like an older Harry along with a woman and baby.  
And looking at the statue, the way that the man stands next to the woman with wand in hand as if trying to protect her and how the woman is holding her child in need to keep it safe, makes my eyes widen and my gaze swiftly switch to the ruins as I whisper: "Can it be?" And I carefully approach the ruined house.

The whole thing looks like it hasn't seen a human touch in over a decade and has weeds growing everywhere, even into a part of the house where part of the wall and roof is gone, the bricked pieces making it look as if something blew up from the inside and caused for the wall and roof to explode out into the garden.  
I look at the house in curious shock and gently touch the entry gate, deciding to take a closer look and maybe find something through which I can still make Harry's wish come true, when I get shocked as another statue rises out of the ground behind the gate and on it I can see both an official message as well as several personal comments.

"Heh, come here too, have you?" I suddenly hear a voice ask and while I again feel shocked that some adult man can see me, do I turn to him as he says: "What a brat. His parents died for him and here he is; disgracing everything they stood for. Would you mind?" And I hesitantly take a step back, allowing the man near the statue.  
The man nods at me and then steps forward, using a simple looking knife to carve something into the bottom of the statue before he gets back up and says: "At least they're dead. It'd be even worse if they were alive to see their son now. Hmph." And with that does the man leave, worrying me and I instantly go read his message

 _ **Your parents are rolling in their graves over your lies.**_

This message shocks me and I feel anger rising within me as I take another look at the ruined cottage and think: "What is wrong with these people? Are they the reason Harry's aura is that weak? Is that poor boy experiencing what Pitch caused to Sandy, Bunny and Tooth all those years ago? Is he losing people believing in him?"  
And this thought pulls at my aching heart before I take another firm look at the ruined cottage, only to again feel Manny's light shine down on me, going from the cottage to the statue to me and then further down the courtyard and down one of the streets and I look from where it is going to the cottage and back before following.

The light leads me to a church where I hear a mix of Christmas Carrols strengthening me and psalms honoring the deity that the adults believe in and while I remember that good old man, do I sigh and shake my head as he is one who has left his duties to my friends and me a long time ago and has taken a back seat centuries ago.  
Yet I shake my head at this, not wanting to think of Father and Son as I feel I have to focus on the mission at hand and so I move further past the church, through a sweet small kissing gate and into a gorgeous looking graveyard with some kind of sign of remembrance and care having been placed on every gravestone around me.  
"Now this is Christmas spirit." I whisper as I happily smile at the signs that people still remember their lost loved ones and have come to give their graves a small gift, mostly flowers, yet then I notice that, where Manny's light shines, there are actually no gifts, flowers or anything at all; just a single pair of empty gravestones.  
This confuses and worries me and while passing one grave that is actually bare as well makes me suppress a shiver as it makes me feel as if I just passed Pitch or something, do I move over to where the light of my oldest friend is shining and crouch down near the two, my eyes widening once more when I read:

 _ **"James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981**_

 _ **The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."**_

"Their graves. Manny, why did you bring me here?" I ask, getting up from where I am crouching and looking up at my old, ever silent friend and the light shifts again, this time moving over to another grave where, to my shocked delight, I see a whole set of wooden Nesting Dolls standing on the grave before the light hits me.  
This makes me send a smirk with a raised eyebrow at the moon and ask: "You think I can do it?" Only for the light to move from the two graves in front of me to outside the graveyard and while I can't see where it's going, do I already know its destination and I say: "Okay, if that is plan." And I roll up my sleeves as I say: "Let's get to work."

 _ **An hour later  
**_ _ **Grimmauld Place 12  
**_ _ **Jack's POV**_

North left shortly after he and I realized what Harry's center is and since then we have been helping him and Sirius to get Hermione to see us once again. Yet while the girl tried to constantly come up with some reasonable theory as to what her friend and his godfather were trying, did I share a look with Bunny, the Rabbit nodding.  
And with that did I turn on a sink, let it fill with water and turn some of it into a snowball before hitting the girl right between the eyes, the usual sparkles starting to shine there and the girl starting to giggle before she gasps and not without reason as the first guardian she actually got to see was Bunny leaning against the wall.  
"That sure took you long enough, lass." The Rabbit had commented, yet the girl had been feisty and said: "Sue me, I was raised by dentists and being who I was, believing in things that were so often used either against me or to bully me wasn't really an option in my youth." At which all of us had cringed in guilt.  
"How did you do that?" Harry asked and I had answered: "The one thing that connects us all, Harry, we make children happy. And besides, who doesn't love a good snowball fight. That would make even the most studious person laugh, thus increasing their need to be happy and believe." And both teens had smiled at me at this.

"HARRY!" We suddenly hear a loud, booming voice shout and we all jump in shock as, out of the fireplace, North jumps out and rushes for the boy, crushing him in a hug and saying: "You have to come with me! I did it, Harry! I did it!" And before anyone can respond does he dash back into the fireplace, Harry under his arm.  
"HEY WAIT!" Sirius shouts, yet North is already gone and Sirius turns to me as he asks: "What was that about?" Only for my staff, which I have kept on the table since I threw it there, to suddenly get hit with a ray of light and we all look through the window, my eyes widening when I see that Manny has made another appearance.  
"Manny, do you know where they went?" I ask, being the one person next to North who has taken to speaking to Manny whenever possible and his beam of light intensifies, causing for my staff to get a large shadow on the table, which then starts to change until – to my confusion – it is shaped like a cottage in ruins.

Yet Sirius gasps at this and we look at him as he says: "Godric's Hollow. North took Harry – to his old home. The – the home where his – his parents –." Yet while the man doesn't say it, do we all gasp as we realize what he means and I turn to Bunny with an inquiring look, the Rabbit nods before he turns to the group and says:  
"Buckle up." And thanks to him tapping the floor with his foot twice, does a huge hole appear in the ground, swallowing us all and causing for us to fall into a tunnel, all of us on our backs except for Bunny, who seems to be skiing on the rough ground and patches of grass and who guides us from one main tunnel to several side tunnels.  
Tooth and Hermione are both screaming in different levels of fear and have their eyes closed, yet while he is unable to make any sound is Sandy throwing his hands up in the air like he did the first time we rode North's sleigh and Sirius himself has actually managed to sit up and is screaming as if he's in a rollercoaster.

Then suddenly Bunny hops up into a tunnel in the ceiling and somehow we all get sprung up ourselves, landing next to the open hole which closed up behind us and ends up being a spring flower in bloom in the middle of a pile of snow, which I use to make sure that Hermione and Sirius have a nice soft landing.  
We all look around and I see Sirius' eyes darkening with grief as he looks around the town where he must have lost friends of his and I send him a comforting glance before suddenly, from one of the chimneys on the other side of the courtyard, Harry and Santa come shooting out, the boy still tucked under the man's arm.  
North himself is laughing as he lands on the roof next to the Chimney, yet instantly he has an angry Tooth in his face as she shouts: "North, you have exactly five seconds to explain to us why you would –." But then North laughs and says: "Tooth, I always fulfill a child's Christmas wish. You know my power, no?" But Tooth glares and says:

"That is no excuse, North. Especially not for the kidnapping or the fact that you are taking poor Harry to the one place that would cause him more pain than ever! What were you thinking?" And I hear Sirius mutter: "I'd like to know the same thing." A pained tone underlying his angry voice, but then North laughs and asks:  
"Come on, Tooth. Don't you know me? Would I really take Harry here if I didn't know I had found a way to change his pain into joy? Or did you perhaps forget – this?" And I see him throwing her something, the fairy flustering as she catches it, yet I can't see what it is from this distance and so I decide to get closer.  
And with that do I feel glad that I got to grab my staff before Bunny took us through the Tunnels and with it in hand, do I jump onto Wind and float over to where Tooth and North are standing with Harry just dangling under North's left arm with a dazed, confused look on his face and I fly over to float just behind Tooth, looking over her shoulder.

And the Nesting Doll of a red baby with large eyes shocks me into looking up and asking: "What did you do?" And North smiles as he says: "I proved my skill. What is it that I told you about my center?" And I answer hesitantly: "That you are able to see the wonder of the world?" And North smiles even wider and says:  
"Yes, and the wonder of the world is so strong here, Jack. Even with no children living here, there is just so much wonder in this town and especially – in this courtyard, that house and the graveyard further down the road. And I – with help of Manny – mixed all that wonder together – and created a wonder of a miracle."  
And while part of me feels excited with whatever he could have done, does another part of me feel hesitant as, after what I heard Harry say, I just don't think the boy can take it to be disappointed by those he once relied on and I ask: "What did you do?" And North laughs as he jumps down onto a pile of snow next to the house.

Tooth and I share a worried look and we float after him as he sets Harry down on his own two legs and says: "Harry, we, the Guardians, have been failing you when you needed us most for the last five years and – and there are a lot of things with which you will need your help, but tonight, you won't just get us back; you get _them_ back.  
Just, not the way you might expect, but hey – I am a guardian of kids, am I not?" And by now I just know that there is only one statement ringing through the minds of everyone here: "No! He didn't!" And with that, with tears of hope and disbelief in his eyes, does Harry turn to the house in question on the other side of the courtyard.  
And from it, looking as if they are only a year younger than what is supposed to be their son and with tears of disbelief and love in their own eyes and streaming down their faces, two teens run at our group both of them screaming Harry and Sirius' names as North smiles and leans down to whisper in Harry's ear: "Merry Christmas."

 _ **HOLY MAN IN THE MOON!  
**_ _ **Okay, so the original plan was to just rebuild Godric's Hollow and to have the spirits of Lily, James and other Potters reside within it with North's magic making an entire city out of the small cottage, but that was a little too Mirror of Erised like and so, somehow, this idea came up instead and I got to say – I LOVE IT!  
**_ _ **Of course, it will cause a bit of trouble here and there, but personally, I am glad for that as that will mean that this story won't end by the fifth chapter or something. Also, James being back alive and knowing tons of his own ancient family will actually play a large role in Harry finding out what the power of his center is.  
**_ _ **Next chapter? The Potters and co return to Grimmauld, yet when the Order tries separating them because they want to have a meeting that will include Lily and James, but not Harry, that is when the adults discover what happens when you keep pushing Harry with trust issues and that rule will come into play.  
**_ _ **However, that won't be the only thing happening next chapter as, as you can read in Venquine's Mind, there is the part where Harry can, at first, refuse to be a Guardian but accept it in due time and the Order trying to separate him from his parents, all for the sake of a meeting, will be what will be the catalyst of his refusal  
**_ _ **That'll be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. Hypocrites And Anger Issues

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to pretty much explain one of the three reasons I think OotP is the worst in the series – with DH being a close second, due to the killing of Lupin (notice the favoritism). The other two reasons are the existence of Umbitch (see To Read Into The Universe) and the death of Sirius by Bellatrix.  
**_ _ **Let's get to it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **Hypocrites And Anger Issues**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **Grimmauld Place  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"You're living here? Why are you living here?" Dad asks after he gets his footing back from Bunny taking us back to London through the tunnels and Sirius answers: "It's the only place I can remain safe while the Ministry and Voldemort's Death Eaters are out for my life." And both of us can hear the resignation in his voice.  
At this dad glowers and says: "Well, I'll just have to make sure to go and change that when I visit Gringotts." But instantly he gets shocked as Sirius grumbles: "I doubt you'll be given that chance." And the resignation sounds even stronger as mum asks: "Why not?" And Sirius sighs with clear dislike as he says:  
"Because you're not supposed to be alive and Dumbledore is going to think that you going anywhere but here will put too big of a target on you both and, while his intentions of not allowing Harry to lose any more loved ones is acceptable, expect him to come down hard on you and keep reminding you of his rules _every single meeting_."  
The man growls at the end and I ask: "Surely you haven't been complaining about this that long?" And the man answers: "I stopped after I got to take you to the train. I got to be out, even if it was only for an hour, and that was enough for me. Though Molly thinks it's because of that stupid article that I stopped, which is utterly hypocritical."

"Why is that?" Hermione asks and Sirius snarls: "Because I blame her for giving Malfoy the chance to put that article up in the first place. After all, who was the hypocrite who said _on your head be it,_ only to scream my name for all to hear when we were on the one platform where _some_ people knew I was an Animagus?"  
At this Hermione looks at me shocked, yet I had already drawn this conclusion myself and mutter: "I wondered why Malfoy felt so confident as to make that _dogging_ comment." And the girl looks at me, shocked that I had apparently realized something before she could, but I ignore her as dad distracts us both and asks:  
"Ehm, Sirius old friend, correct me if I'm wrong, but – isn't this your home?" And when Sirius grumbles, but nods, does mum ask: "Then why does this _Molly_ think she can treat you like that? Hasn't anyone ever taught her to respect her host?" At which I roll my eyes, remembering the fight between them last summer.  
"Mum, trust me, Mrs. Weasley isn't just a hypocrite in the regard of what you just heard. Two summers ago, she told Percy, one of her kids, off for believing something Rita Skeeter wrote. You know Rita Skeeter right?" The two nod and I say: "Yet, when Skeeter wrote about me – she swallowed up every single word.  
 _Oh poor Harry, cries over his dead parents even when he won't admit it. oh, that filthy Granger, playing poor Harry and famous Viktor Krum like she is_. And yes Hermione, I noticed both her smaller than small Easter eggs and how she suddenly warmed up to you when I told her that you weren't my girlfriend, the witch."

"And we'll be dealing with the likes of her? Oh-ho-ho, bring it on." Mum suddenly laughs and instantly I get excited, but then Hermione says: "Maybe you would want to wait to declare this feud against Mrs. Weasley. Seeing, you know, Mr. Weasley." At which I sigh in resignation and say: "Fair point there, Hermione."  
And when the others look at me I say: "Mr. Weasley got attacked by a huge snake and is still suffering the aftereffects. We were all supposed to go visit him earlier this morning, but Hermione and I felt it should be a family-only visit. Of course, Mrs. Weasley does consider us family, but – I strongly felt my family was right here."

At which I smile at Sirius, who actually shows me a shocked look back before smiling and wrapping me in a one-armed hug as he mutters: "Thanks, kiddo." I then hear North hum and he asks: "Tooth, you think you can fly back to the Tooth Palace and find this _Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_? Perhaps you can provide them some good memories?"  
"No problem, be right back." The Fairy says before dashing out the open window and then Jack asks: "You sensed it too, didn't you? When they spoke of those two and the target thing?" And when North nods, do I ask: "What? What did you sense?" And North answers: "A power we haven't felt in over a century; true fear."  
This confuses me and Jack says: "Like us, there are other – I guess you can call them – sub-guardians; beings that are immortal, but not chosen by Manny to play important roles in the lives and safety of kids. However, there are also dark forces and one such force was actually what made Manny Found the Guardians; Pitch Black."  
This makes Hermione and I share a shocked look and Jack says: "Yeah, the Boogieman. The one that creates nightmares, makes you think there is something dark and dangerous hiding either under your bed or in the back of your closet. He tried taking us our powers a century ago, but we managed to beat him in the end.  
Seem like his words were right though. _There will always be fear_." He then seems to quote and I whisper: "You think this Pitch created things like Dementors, Boggarts and Thestrals or something?" And Hermione nods as she says: "And he must be keeping himself powerful drawing on their forces, especially the Dementors."

Yet before we can further this conversation does a female voice snap: "What is going on here?" And I turn around and see Mrs. Weasley stand with her family behind me. Instantly I hiss: "Jack?" And he says: "Way ahead of you, kid. Three Snowballs coming up." And only then do I realize that Bill and Mr. Weasley are there too.  
The fact that Mr. Weasley is here, regardless of the fact that he is in a wheelchair, is a relief to my heart and I feel like laughing in relieved glee when the man, his wife and eldest all get hit with one of Jack's snowballs, glitters appearing before their eyes, yet Mrs. Weasley actually gets angry instead of happy and asks:  
"What was that? Where did that come from? Sirius Black, if I find out that – WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?" At which, while I feel like growling at how easily the woman accuses my godfather without proper cause or reason, do I share a smirk with Jack and then Bill mutters: "Wait, are – are they – real?"

At which I say: "Now you know how Muggleborns feel when they find out witches, wizards and things like dragons exist." And the man looks at me shocked, yet then Mrs. Weasley screams: "How long have they been here? Are they on our side? Are they here to spy on us? Can we trust them? How did they get in here?"  
And I see Jack and North share a look as North says: "It's Pitch, alright. He has a very, very firm grip on her." At which Tooth, who just flew back into the window happily squeals: "To which I have the cure right here." And she happily presses a button on a golden casket causing the front of the casket to start glowing with light.  
Instantly Mrs. Weasley gasps and she whispers: "I – I forgot about that. That – that was –." And Tooth answers: "One of your fondest memories of childhood, yes. They come with each tooth you lose and, whenever as a child you feel down, I and my fairies remind you of those wonderful times. That is my job and _I love it_."

She happily hisses at the end and I smile at her before Ron asks: "Harry, are – are those?" And I happily answer: "Teenage forms of my parents brought back to life through the magic of wonder that is the specialty of North and that has been gathering at Godric's Hollow for all these years? Yes, yes they are, Ron."  
At this Ron shakes his head in confusion and the twins chorus: "Now that is a mouthful." But then Bill says: "But if it's true, we need to hold an Order meeting right away. Dumbledore will want to know about this." And his parents nod, while I share a look with Sirius, his look silently telling me: "See, I told you so."  
At which I sigh and say: "Come on, you lot. If they want to hold a meeting, we might as well head upstairs." And Mrs. Weasley seems shocked that I accept this so easily, yet then something happens that makes the anger I have felt bubbling in my heart rise up yet again when the woman asks: "Where are you two going?"

And I see her look at my parents of which my mum says: "We're going with Harry and the kids." At which Mrs. Weasley, looking confused, says: "But you're members of the Order." At which I ask: "Is that even right considering their age?" Yet then the woman snaps: "Harry, you don't get this anyway. Stay out of this."  
And I glare at her, wanting to snap if it weren't for Mr. Weasley and the fact that he must still be weak on health, but then dad calms my anger down as he says: "Well, I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but unlike you, Lily and I aren't hypocrites. We are too young to be in the Order, so we're going and we'll leave you to your meeting."  
"Don't be silly, how are we going to –." Mrs. Weasley snaps, but mum interrupts her and says: "That's your problem, not ours." And she wants to leave with me when Mrs. Weasley shouts: "Why won't you listen to me?" And to my great pleasure mum calmly snaps back: "Because you're not our mother or the owner of this house."

"SIRIUS, CONVINCE THEM TO STAY THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Weasley shouts at him, yet Sirius crosses his arms and says: "No, they're right. They're just kids and they should be kept safe. Isn't that the whole reason you don't want either Harry or any of the kids to join in on these meetings? Because it could endanger them?"  
"THIS IS DIFFERENT!" Mrs. Weasley shouts and I hate it as I notice Bill hurriedly moving his father away from his mother, making me shake my head and think: "And she says she cares for her family. Can't she see the pressure she is putting on her husband's health by being this stubborn." And as I think this, Sirius asks:  
"Different how?" And Mrs. Weasley snaps: "They're Lily and James. They're powerful, talented, intelligent, caring –." And then Sirius says: "Everything Harry is and his age. So if Harry is so like them, why would you exempt them from the No Underage rule and not Harry?" And then it happens as Mrs. Weasley shouts:

"BECAUSE HE HAS YOU FOR AN EXAMPLE, YOU FILTHY, NO-GOOD, MURDERING TRAITOR!" And the silence that follows this exclamation is so deafening I feel as if it's pushing pressure on my eardrums and Mrs. Weasley's panting sounds like a tornado stuck within the glass jar that is the room we are in.  
"Do any of you agree with that?" A cold voice then suddenly asks and I see dad glaring at the Weasley kids as if daring them to agree and the twins chorus: "Not on the health of our dad." Instantly halting Mrs. Weasley in her pants as she must have suddenly remembered what sick family member is in the room with her and then Ron says:  
"I won't say everything Sirius does and says is right, but – he makes Harry happy and he sees Harry for who Harry really is more than anyone else, especially mum and Dumbledore. I may not like it or always agree with Sirius, but I do know that, if Harry were ever forced to choose between mum and Sirius, he'd pick Sirius easily."  
"NO, HE WOULDN'T! HARRY WOULD NEVER!""I do." I interrupt the infuriating woman and she looks at me shocked as I say: "I do pick Sirius over you and I always will. He is the one who _knew_ my parents, respects their wishes and risks more than you ever would for my sake. He _ate RATS_ , just because he wanted to be close.

And the fact that, after everything Sirius has done for you, opening a place he absolutely hates, letting you walk all over him and his rights, stomach all the insults you throw at him – basically treat him no better than Walburga Black did – you still believe everything the Prophet ever wrote about – really shows who _you_ really are.  
And that person – is not one I want to associate with. Weasleys, I won't let this affect my friendship with each of you individually, but don't expect me to ever treat _her_ with respect again. If she can't respect her own host who gave her a chance to be close to her sick husband, I see no reason or need to respect her either."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT, MISTER!" Mrs. Weasley shouts at me, but then dad says: "Harry, if you apologize, you'll be grounded for a week, you understand." And I smirk as Mrs. Weasley looks at him shocked to which he says: "What can I say? The benefits of being _Harry's father_."  
He emphasizes the last two words heavily, but when Mrs. Weasley wants to turn on Sirius in renewed rage, do I shout: "JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU STUBBORN WITCH!" My respect for the rest of the family keeping me from actually insulting the woman, yet when Mrs. Weasley turns on me, Jack shouts: "ALRIGHT ENOUGH!"  
And he actually slams the end of his staff into the floor, causing for a harsh, cold wind to blow through the entire room, causing for a layer of frost to cover us all and make us freeze in our moves before he turns to me and says: "Harry leave. Staying around that woman is weakening your Guardian power and we can't have that."  
At this I raise my eyebrow at him and he says: "I don't know how it's possible or how it happened or even why it happened, but – on the night Manny chose you as the Next Guardian, he chose you as a Guardian of Adults, not kids. And it seems the center of your power – comes from how much adults trust and believe in you."

This shocks me quite a bit, but it also makes me think back on everything that has happened over the last few months to half a year and I sigh as I say: "Then I'm sorry, Jack, but I can't be a Guardian. I am powerless anyway as it is, so why waste your and everyone else's time with something that is impossible to achieve anyway?"  
And I turn my back on the room, somehow managing to break through the layer of frost Jack covered me with and Tooth asks: "Why is that, Harry?" And I answer: "Because ever since Voldemort came back in June – no adult has shown any sign of trusting or believing in me anymore. So like I said, who wants a powerless Guardian?"  
And with that do I walk out of the room, the others still covered in the frost and stuck in their positions, both the kids and the adults – except for Mr. Weasley who has obviously been spared this due to his still increasing health and even while I walk up the stairs to the main floor, do I hear Bunny ask: "What did he mean with that?"

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So that was quite the chapter. Also, I want to clear up a little issue I realized I had created when I put the poll back up. There are new entries, but those who liked them but had already voted on other entries could no longer vote. Because of that did I put a renewed version of the poll up on my account page instead.  
**_ _ **This way, those that had already voted on, say, Timespace and Spellwork, but thought that Titles and Acronyms was better can now vote on that. And yes, I did make it so that you can, again, vote on three different entries and I will probably keep doing this every time I create new entries, which I don't see happening anytime soon.  
**_ _ **Also, I know in canon Arthur Weasley only got into more trouble with his injury around Christmas and didn't get out until near the end of the Christmas hols, but for the sake of this story, and especially next chapter, I had to bring him in a little sooner. Also Molly will be redeemed, but only due to the adoption rule.  
**_ _ **Okay, see ya'll,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	4. Pointing Out The Problem

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I am going to be honest with you lot. This is going to be a rant chapter. This is the chapter where the four youngest Weasley kids and Hermione, at first, try to explain to Mrs. Weasley and the others why Harry left the way they did, but when they go unheard, they force the truth down the throats of the stubborn and the blind.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **Pointing Out the Problem**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **Grimmauld Place, London  
**_ _ **Ron Weasley's POV**_

I knew the minute that Harry and Hermione convinced mum to let them stay at Grimmauld Place that things weren't what mum might think they were like, but while it had been shocking for Ginny and me to meet up with the Longbottoms while dad was filing the paperwork for his release, had our return given us an even greater shock.  
Lily and James Potter, two people that have been missed by no one more than by Sirius and Harry returned on the first night of the one holiday where spending it together with family is almost a must is a form of symbolism that others might think would go over my head, yet I both notice it and find myself appreciating it.  
What I, however, can't appreciate is mum's response to their return and I don't need to share a look with Sirius to know that she will soon try and force this place to have two more prisoners, regardless of what Dumbledore and her precious Order may call their so-called attempts to keep Sirius safe; as if they even get that word's definition.

Mum had been gushing over how happy she was that dad was healthy enough to be _home_ for Christmas and over the fact that, as she called it, Harry and Hermione couldn't escape being around family for the holidays now when she had spotted that there were more people in the room with Harry than there should have been.  
Yet to my shock had I instantly recognized quite a few of them and not just the two people mum, dad and Bill must be seeing and Harry had apparently trusted the silver-white haired dude to take care of the three and to my utter amazement had something as simple as a snowball been able to remove the veil of ignorance from the three.  
I had of course noticed Harry's annoyance when mum accused Sirius of the snowball before she spotted the four mythical beings, yet instantly she had become her recently paranoid self and had started asking all kinds of questions, regardless of the fact that they had been here longer than we and looked harmless and cool.  
The man that looks like Santa Clause had then shared a look with the Snowball thrower and he had me greatly worried when he said that someone named Pitch, which I can only assume is the Boogeyman, had a hold on my mum, which did partially explain why mum has been letting her fear get the better of her these last few months.

Then, to my shock, the actual Tooth Fairy had flown through the window and had a casket in her hand which, when she pressed on a button inside it, mum had actually recalled a happy memory from her childhood and had explained exactly why the Tooth Fairy exists as well express an incredible amount of passion for her profession.  
I had then asked about the two people in the room who are much more important and Harry had overwhelmed me when he said: "Teenage forms of my parents brought back to life through the magic of wonder that is the specialty of North and that has been gathering at Godric's Hollow for all these years? Yes, yes they are, Ron."

And the twins had proved that they had been just as overwhelmed before Bill had done something Sirius and Harry had apparently expected, yet the response Harry had given to this, just calm acceptance and the order for us to leave the kitchen, had made me absolutely worried for my best friend, considering his current temper.  
"He's been bad-tempered and easily triggered ever since summer. How is it he is so calm about this now? Is it because of dad?" And while I was starting to believe that that might be the case, had mum made me wonder if she even realized that Harry is a hormonal teen with a temper as she had actually turned to his parents.  
She had then made the situation worse by telling them they should be in the Order, regardless of the fact that they are Harry's age and that she has been the most volatile believer that those underage shouldn't be joining Order meetings ever since the Order of the Phoenix has been reinstated, yet she had been rebutted quite harshly.  
And the fact that two teens who should be adults are standing up for my best friend and vocally agreeing with his beliefs and statements is again a form of symbolism that doesn't escape me and while I know it's wrong, do I actually feel guilty pleasure over seeing my mum getting her own words thrown back at her.

Then, like the hypocrite I have noticed her being more and more these last few years, does she try to force Sirius into disagreeing with her just when she can't get her way and Sirius makes me feel warm inside over how protective the man is of Harry and for a minute I feel as if mum is finally getting over her irrational fear.  
This because she compliments two people she only just met and has only heard tales of, yet when Sirius mentions that all of the compliments mum gave Lily and James count for Harry as well and why that should exempt them but not their son from the No-Underage rule the Order implies, does mum take my warm feeling away.  
"BECAUSE HE HAS YOU FOR AN EXAMPLE, YOU FILTHY, NO-GOOD, MURDERING TRAITOR!" Mum shouts and my eyes widen as I can't believe she said that about the one man who has done more than anyone I know to protect Harry, who gets Harry's disposition and who is Harry's rightful guardian by parental choice.

I look at my mother as if seeing her for the first time in my young life, but then feel as if a Dementor just passed my grave when a deadly cold voice asks: "Do any of you agree with that?" And I turn from my mum to Harry's dad, suddenly remembering that the parent who chose Sirius as a guardian is actually in the room with us.  
Then the twins deal exactly the right kind of punishment to mum by reminding her of dad being in the room with us before I decide to give my honest opinion as well as give Harry the chance to extract his own bit of revenge and I admit to doubt Sirius' choices, but also mention how Harry will always pick Sirius over mum any day, every day.  
This, unfortunately, seems to make mum again forget that dad is still recovering as she starts to scream for a fourth time since we came back. Yet Harry seems to care more for dad's health than mum and seems to have caught onto the initiative that I gave him, even if the cold, heartless voice that he speaks with really scares me.

Harry then goes on and holds one of his usual speeches, telling mum that picking Sirius over her is something he will always do and complimenting everything that, I know, makes him care for Sirius as much as he has done since the man came back in his life and the reminder of him eating rats to be close makes me nod in empathy.  
And just like how he turned on us over summer and like how mum turned on Sirius several times last summer, does Harry then turn on mum, proving her how wrong she is for how she thinks of and treats Sirius. And then he shocks me with his caring nature as he tells us that him losing respect for her won't affect how he treats us.  
And while I can't believe that Harry doesn't think he should just ditch all of us over the horrid insult mum threw at his godfather, does mum prove how far her ego is pushing her as she tries to make Harry think he did something wrong, yet then the one thing happens that I know Harry should have deserved for years on end.  
While mum demands Harry to apologize, his dad stands up for him and even threatens with a grounding if he does so before emphasizing on the fact that he is Harry's actual father and thus the one person who has most rights to decide if Harry did something wrong or not. And then mum makes the mistake of the century.  
She turns on Sirius, more than obviously to unleash her anger out on him, yet Harry loses his temper and shouts back at her. Yet by the way that he shouts, do I share a shocked look with my brothers as they must have noticed that he changed the name he gave mum in his shout at the very end and I think: "But – but why?"

Yet before I can ponder this anymore, does the snowball thrower shock me as he shouts himself and slams his cane on the ground, causing for all of us – bar dad – to get covered in a layer of ice that freezes us on the spot and yet doesn't feel cold to the touch, astounding me on the power of the actual deity that did this.  
The deity then tells Harry to leave and then explains the one thing I know the whole world wants to know; what it was that caused Harry to survive Halloween Night. And the notion that it was the Man in the Moon choosing Harry as a Guardian and that Harry actually became a Guardian of adults instead of kids really astounds me.  
Harry however doesn't seem to take much heart in the fact that his powers apparently come from how much adults trust in him and after the last year or so, the way the Order keeps waving all he has done off and trying to treat him as a five year old and how the Prophet has been slandering him, can I not disagree with my best friend at all.

Only then I get to see something I never would have seen coming, especially because I had expected it last year at the end of the Third Task and it not happening had made me wonder if Harry even knew how to do this as, to everyone's shock, Harry sighs in defeat and then tells the thrower not to waste his time on achieving the impossible.  
And whether through his own Guardian power or the strength I know he hides in his weak-looking form, does he then break the ice covering him and walk out of the room, turning his head at the doorway and telling us all exactly how the Order's negligence in action for his sake has affected him over the past 6 months.  
And when he leaves and the Easter Bunny asks: "What did he mean with that?" Do I share a look with my brothers and Ginny, all of us knowing that it's now or never. "He meant that the Order as well as others have been treating Harry very two-sided for as long as he has been back in the Magical World and he's just done with it."

I tell the Bunny, only for mum to snap: "Ronald, you know better than to lie about things like that." Yet at this I glare at her, done with her fear and her pride getting the better of her and thinking everything she says is right and every comment we make on them not doing as great as they think is a lie as I snarl back:  
"I am not lying, mum, I even have evidence, going all the way back to our first year, to prove it." At which the woman looks shocked and I say: "Our very first Halloween. I had insulted Hermione to the point of tears and Harry wanted me to apologize, but when the Troll was reported we felt we had to go and warn her about it.  
Instead we encountered and had to take it down, yet when we had done this, the only sign that the teachers were against us risking our necks like that was one single reprimanding. No points taken, no detention, nothing. Heck, Harry and I even got _awarded_ points for – and I quote – _sheer dumb luck_. By none other than McGonagall!"

Mum looks absolutely flabbergasted at hearing this and then dad asks: "Wait, why is this the first time we hear of this? I don't think I ever even knew of a Troll having been sighted inside Hogwarts. How did it get in?" And while I would love to come clean about all of what happened in first year, do I know I need to focus and I say:  
"Why is this the first time? The same reason mum just called me a liar. Reputation has come to mean so much to the adults of this world that they would keep news of dangerous events happening near their kids even from parents. So trust me when I say, Hogwarts lost its _safest place in the world_ reputation ages ago."  
"How so?" The Tooth Fairy asks and Hermione answers: "Because in the last four and a half year that we've been there we've faced a Troll, a Cerberus, Devil's Snare, an Enchanted Chess Set the size of Hagrid, an enchanted mirror, the Whomping Willow, Accromantulas, a Basilisk –.""Okay, okay, okay, we get it."  
Sirius says, white with feared shock and I share a look with Hermione before I say: "She just finished our Second, Sirius." Making the man sack down in his chair in utter fright and dad asks: "Why were we never told any of this?" And Fred says: "Ron just told you." And George goes on: "Dumbledore loves his reputation."

I then go on and say: "And the biggest problem in all this? When we went to warn McGonagall about the first year problem, which is up to the Enchanted mirror, she wouldn't believe us because she believed these protections to be impenetrable, regardless of the fact that three First years passed them with minor to no injuries."  
"And the Chamber? It had a monster in it that Petrified multiple students, but instead of putting the students' safety first and sending them home so the teachers could search the entire castle for things not found before, they were more interested in keeping the school year going and only did patrols and nothing else.  
Why? The school had been searched before, so why bother? Even though they got evidence after evidence after evidence that students were in danger, they thought classes, homework and exams more important. McGonagall even admitted to this after Dumbledore had been taken away when she told us of upcoming exams.  
Which she did two weeks before the actual exams happened and then thought she could expect from us to have been focusing on preparing for the exams when all we could think of was Dumbledore being gone, the mystery still being unsolved and our friends lying in the Hospital Wing. I mean, honestly." I end in exasperation.

"Ronald, they –." But then Ginny snarls: "They DID NOTHING! It was Ron and Harry who saved me! Ron and Harry who risked their necks when they should have been seeing proof that they could leave it to the teachers! Ron and Harry who risked getting killed by a bleeding BASILISK when the teachers did NOTHING!  
Mum, the teachers were going to close the school! Harry and Ron were there when McGonagall told the teachers of my _death note_ and they told me that the teachers didn't even make a single comment or showed a single sign of willingness to go look for me. They gave up on me, mum, and that is the people you are now defending."  
"And the funny thing is that, after we did what the teachers could have easily done had they just paid attention to the events taking place that year, cause that is how Harry and I did it, we get awarded for risking our necks and don't get a single mention – other than your hug – that anyone was worried or scared for our lives.  
But the next time something dangerous happens, everything we did that year gets ignored and we get treated like five year old kids. Again and again and again and again. Year after year after year after year after year. And you wonder why Harry never tells any of you whether or not something is bothering him."

Here I roll my eyes and the snowball thrower says: "So Harry gets a very two-faced, double-sided treatment from those who are his center. That's just not good. Why can't you just acknowledge that he has skill and then train that skill?""Absolutely not! He is way too young! He's just a child! There is no way we will risk his innocence."  
"That innocence has already been risked, attacked and killed, you know." The Easter Bunny then says and Mum asks: "What do you know? You don't even –."" _Don't_ go there." Bunny growls, causing mum to squeak in fear and the thrower says: "We were there when Harry needed; when he was growing up with abusive bastards."  
"And that's another thing!" I then shout and everyone looks at me and I say: "None of you like the Dursleys. You all want Harry away from them. You all hate that Harry gets send back there year after year after year. And why? _Because Dumbledore says it's safe_. Bleeding Merlin, how can you call people you hate yourselves _safe_?"  
"Wait, that kid is going back there? Seriously?" Bunny asks shocked and I sigh as I say: "Yes, seriously. Regardless of how obviously Harry turns depressed as summer approaches, regardless of the fact that everyone here complains about them, regardless of the fact that Harry looks weaker than weak whenever he leaves them."

"Ronald, enough. Dumbledore knows –." Mum tries to admonish me, but I shout: "DUMBLEDORE IS HUMAN AND CAN MAKE MISTAKES! STOP DEFENDING HIM WHEN YOU SHOULD BE SUPPORTING THE HEALTH OF THOSE YOU LOVE! START REALIZING THE TRUTH AND STOP BEING SUCH A HYPOCRITE!"  
The woman looks at me shocked, but I am just so done with being considered the blind, dumb youngest of the bunch and when mum asks: "Why? Why are you taking Percy's approach?" Do I hear the rest of my siblings groan as I slap myself on the head and let my hand slide down my face to show my annoyance at her.  
"Mum, I don't _need_ to be on Percy or Fudge's side to realize that Dumbledore isn't someone for who the sun sets when he sits down or who is wearing Ravenclaw's legendary Diadem and knows everything. _He DOESN'T_. He's human, he can miss things and he can – make – mistakes. There is just one major problem here."  
"What is that, Ron?" Dad asks and I look at him worriedly for a second, but the man and Bill, who stands behind him, nod and I say: "The problem is Dumbledore's reputation. It gives him the chance to make decisions, not just for himself but for others too. And when those decisions go wrong – well, the result just walked away."

This makes dad grimace and Hermione says: "Over the past four and a half years Dumbledore has been making one decision after another regarding Harry and most of them are regardless of what Harry wants, regardless of how most of us think and regardless of whether or not most of us agree with it or not.  
But the worst of it all, when people like Ron, myself or the twins disagree, we're called _kids, too young, inexperienced_ and other things, regardless of the fact that we spent more time with Harry than anyone else here, Dumbledore included. And when people like Mr. or Mrs. Weasley complain, they don't get heard, they get told excuses.  
And I'm willing to bet I know at least two of those excuses. _An old man's mistakes_ or _this is for the best, if only for now_. And the fact that you just keep accepting the former, regardless of how often he says it and accept the latter, regardless of you knowing that's not true – that's what made Harry give up on his role as a Guardian.  
Because when it comes down to it, you all just heel at Dumbledore's word, instead of fighting for Harry to prove that he can count on you. And I'm not saying Dumbledore's evil, a Dark Lord or anything like that; I'm just saying he's a man who has been allowed to make too many mistakes regarding one single person.

And if that doesn't stop, we will lose Harry. Not to death or anything, but to loss of character. And I'm not about to let that happen. After all, Mrs. Weasley, can you look me in the eye and tell me that you are 100% sure that the Dursleys gave Harry proper medical treatment for the horrors he had to witness last June – and not lie to my face?"  
At this mum falters and Hermione says: "My point exactly. But when Dumbledore says _I'm sure the Dursleys will do what's best_ you believe it as if he said it while under Truth Oath or something and completely ignore all the signs, all of us disagreeing with him and your own opinion on those despicable Muggles.  
And that's coming from a Muggleborn." She ends with strength resonating through her voice before she says: "I'm Muggleborn and even I can admit that those three are the worst Muggles to have ever been born. So if I can admit that three people from the world I was born into are bad, why can't any of you do that to Dumbledore's face?"  
At this Bill, mum and dad all grimace in guilt and then James Potter speaks up and says: "Harry needs you lot. Why aren't any of you seeing that? Have you been ignoring him this entire schoolyear?" And I snort as I say: "I can give you one better. They've been putting Order members on guard duty of him since summer started."  
"And none of you noticed any of this?" Lily Potter asks shocked and mum snarls: "Harry's a very reserved person!" To which Lily Potter shouts back: "AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT OTHER THAN THE ADULTS WHO CONSTANTLY PROVE HE IS BETTER OF NOT TRUSTING THEM AND STAYING RESERVED!"

Then James Potter turns to Sirius and asks: "Sirius?" And the man answers the unspoken question as he says: "James, I would swear on the bond you and I forged when I ran away during Christmas in '76 that I have been saying exactly this the entire time and that nobody's listened. Why? I'm a wanted criminal, what do I know?"  
"But, what about what Harry said? Of how much he trusts you and how much you have been risking just to be close to him?" Lily Potter asks and I share a glance with the twins and Ginny as we chorus alongside Sirius: "Ignored." And the fact that we also say this shocks mum, who looked ready to start reprimanding Sirius once again.  
At this I see Lily and James Potter share another look before they turn to the Guardians, who have been keeping to the background this entire time and then the five deities and two teenaged adults all ask the escaped convict the one question which I know can turn this entire thing around: "So, what would you do, Sirius?"

* * *

 _ **Wow, just wow.  
**_ _ **I knew this chapter could be lengthy, that a lot of things I have always felt wrong with the series would be mentioned yet again and that Mrs. Weasley was going to be the one person who would try and down-talk everything and would be the temporary antagonist this chapter, but I didn't exactly plan on that ending.  
**_ _ **Still, next chapter Sirius is going to prove what a brilliant character he actually is and why he is my #1 character of the entire franchise, but he won't be the only character that will shine as I plan to implement the Adoption rule either next chapter or the chapter after that and then start on helping Harry regain his trust in adults.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	5. What Would Sirius Do

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, I actually had a really awesome idea of Sirius having pretended to be in the room the entire time throughout the rant of last chapter, but then I read of him conversing with James and my idea went out the window. Still, I managed to twist it around a little and personally, I think it will still convey how much Sirius cares for Harry.  
**_ _ **Have fun y'all,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Sorry V.L. Crawford, but Good!Molly is part of the rules of this challenge.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **What Would Sirius Do?**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **Kitchen, Grimmauld Place  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

"What would I do?" I ask my former best friend, who I thought I lost so long ago and I sigh before I stand up in determination and say: "Well, first of, I am going to leave this argument as I just realized something." And when others look at me, do I say: "I should stop thinking this argument important when my godson needs me."  
"And why do you think he needs you?" Molly snaps and I answer: "Because he is depressed. Because he trusts me. Because he needs evidence that adults do care for him. Because he needs someone to prove that he matters more to them than anything else." And while the woman grimaces, do I want to walk up the stairs.  
"Wait a minute, why should _you_ be the one to do that?" The woman then asks and I answer: "Because I am the first who realized this – and because I currently seem to be the only adult Harry actually trusts.""Oh, so you just want Harry all to yourself, do you?" Molly tries to accuse me, but I have had it with her and say:

"Molly, just because you see Harry's guardianship as a competition, doesn't mean I do." And while the woman splutters, do I turn back to leave and softly say: "Besides, if I were to have my way, you and I would be Harry's parents with Remus and Arthur as Harry's godfather and honorary uncle, just so you know."  
And this instantly stops the woman from sputtering, yet I don't care for this as I just leave the kitchen and head up to the room Harry shares with Ron. And to my relief is the door to the boy's bedroom standing just far enough open for me to pass through it without needing to knock and so I just do as the door invites me to.  
The boy himself is sitting on his own bed with his back to the door and he says: "I'm not coming back down." At which I move past the feet of the two beds and sit down next to him as I say: "I don't expect you to. I didn't come up here to tell you so. I came up here, because I felt stupid for not instantly realizing you need me."

This makes the boy look at me and I wrap my arm around him gently as I say: "I came up here to apologize. You obviously had a hidden message with what you said and I put more importance in hearing the answer to Bunny's question and listening to Ron and Ginny actually putting Molly in her place at long last."  
And while the boy snickers, does he then look away and say: "You don't need to apologize. You are actually one of the few adults I do trust – or at least one of the few who I have grown to trust, who _hasn't_ proven me that trusting them was a bad idea." This shocks me and I ask: "There are actually adults like that?"  
And Harry nods and he says: "Right now it's just you and Mr. Weasley, really. It used to be Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and you two." This both confuses and worries me and I ask: "And _each_ of those others proved you that trusting them was a bad idea? How did they do that?"

But the boy sighs and I say: "Never mind, that's not important right now." Yet then Harry sighs, turns around and lies himself down on the bed as he asks: "Can I be honest with you, Sirius?" And when I nod, does the boy say: "I – think I may have actually got in contact with my actual Guardian powers once. Just once."  
"When was this?" I ask and the boy answers: "The first time I ever entered the Magical World. I got almost harassed by all the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron when Hagrid made them realize who I was, yet, looking back, I can't help but admit that I felt a strange sort of power when it happened. I guess it was their love for my fame."  
Here the boy turns around and asks: "Do you think it's my fault? The fact that my powers are this weak and low in strength? Do you think it's because I show so much contempt for my fame?" But I shake my head and say: "Not even close. The power doesn't come from you; it comes from the adults that are supposed to support you."

At this Harry sighs yet again before I say: "Harry, the fact that Albus, Minerva and the others are so stuck in their own beliefs and ways isn't your fault. They're in the wrong and if it takes ancient beings of crazy powers to make them see that, then so be it. But don't think it's up to you to point that out to them, especially if they won't listen."  
I mutter in annoyance in the end and Harry asks: "You want to know a secret?" And when I nod, does the boy say: "I kind of – secretly – want to – you know – sneak out and – well – head for Gringotts and then – ehm – empty my whole vault, transfer it for pounds and – ahem – take a plane over to the south pole or something."  
The boy whispers in the end, his voice going softer and softer the more he falters in his words, yet I just smile in the end and say: "Same here." And Harry turns around, his eyes wide as he looks at me as I say: "I mean, what do I have to gain from staying here? You're practically my only reason for even still wanting to live.

And no, Harry, that didn't change when North brought Lily and James back.""It didn't?" Harry asks shocked and I say: "Harry, did you know that you were actually born 3 days too soon?""I was?" The boy asks, now sounding shocked and confused and I say: "You were and I was actually celebrating my anniversary with my girlfriend."  
The girl looks at me and I say: "It was the – I think it was my fourth girlfriend that I was thinking of going to be serious with or something. Anyway, I was waiting for her at this restaurant when I noticed your dad's owl flying around, clearly unable to find me. Three minutes later, I was in the Hospital with your dad waiting for you."  
"But – what about your girlfriend?" Harry asks and I shrug, knowing she died in her sleep a few months later and she asks: "You actually didn't care?" To which I ask: "Why should I when the firstborn of my best friend was about to be born?" And Harry looks at me shocked as I slowly go to lie with him.

"Harry, if Voldemort were to hold you in one cell and James and Lily in the other with his wand aimed for murder, I would distract him into killing Lily and James all over again just so I could help you escape him." And Harry looks at me flabbergasted as I pull the boy close, hoping I am not going too fast with him.  
"You – you – you'd sacrifice your – your – your best friends – _for me_?" He asks shocked and with pained care sounding in the undertone of his voice and I say: "Harry please, realize that when Halloween happened, when I was locked away in Azkaban – I could have easily let the prison and its effects have me join my friends.  
But I didn't, because I knew you needed me. And while I didn't realize how badly it was, because I thought Albus had brought you somewhere actually safe, did I know you would need me in case Pettigrew tried anything. So I fought my hardest to remain as sane as possible and to get ready for when you would need me."

By now Harry has actually cuddled closer against me and I am softly letting one hand run through his hair as I say: "You mean the world to me, Harry. You did when Lily told me you were coming, you did when Lily went in labor and, I won't deny it, you became doubly as important to me when your parents died that night.  
I just had the wrong way of showing it back then." I grumble in the end, but then Harry says: "But you realize that. And you actually admit it and try to make up for it. And that's what makes you be set apart from every other adult. It's the reason I trust you." And this makes me smile at the boy who looks up and says:  
"I don't blame you for how little you're able to help me right now, Sirius. I know that's not because of you; I know it's because of everyone else who, for one reason or another, are trying to undermine you. Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, the Ministry, Fudge, Umbridge. I just – I don't get how you manage with so many people against you."  
"Don't you?" I ask and the boy sighs as he says: "Not really. It's more that – I – well – I feel like I'm being forced to either hide things about myself or give up on things I care for, just because others try to take it from me or because they think it's Dark or wrong of me if I were to care for it or like it or something like that."

This really worries me and I ask: "And – am I one of those people?" To this Harry says: "No! Well, yes, but – not for the same reasons." This really worries me and Harry sighs, pulling himself out of my grasp and turning his back on me yet again. Yet while this should hurt, do I recognize it for the self-defense method that it is.  
This really increases the worry I feel and I ask: "Harry?""It's – it's just – you're practically the perfect godfather, Sirius. You're – you're practically the embodiment of everything I dreamed off when I wanted to have someone take me away from the Muggles all those years ago. And – I just don't want to give you a reason to – to give up on me."  
"And what I just told you? About how much you mean to me?" I can't help but ask and the boy mutters: "That actually makes me worry even more that you'll realize that I'm just not worth that much care and effort if you hear everything I hide about myself." And silently I can get where the boy is coming from as I say: "Try me."

And Harry takes a deep breath before he rants: "I was almost in Slytherin, I am a Parslemouth, Tom Riddle and I could practically be personal and home situation twins, I actually care more for the twins than I do Ron and Hermione, I still distrust Hermione since Christmas Third year and her constant arguing with Ron just aggravates me.  
I got banned from Quidditch because Malfoy insulted my mum for being a Mudblood and admitting that he created a song to sabotage Ron in his game, Hermione tricked me into teaching a whole group of students I don't even know or believe I can trust, Dumbledore seems to hate me enough to ignore me and I am just waiting for things to go wrong.  
And I don't want to go back to Hogwarts as I am constantly behind in class, get horrible grades, am worrying for my OWLs more than I ever thought I would, can't count even on McGonagall to support me, am constantly in detention, I hate Umbridge more than I ever did Snape and – sometimes I just wish Voldemort had killed me.  
Especially these days with adults that claim they care for me ignoring my needs and the one adult who _wants_ to help me getting undermined from every possible potential angle. And now that mum and dad are back, I want to leave more than ever because I am terrified that staying here will just have Halloween repeat itself.

And I know that my friends can get in danger if I leave, but with the fact that even my two best friends rely more on me than on the adults they constantly praise and cheer for, do I just know that – if Voldemort were to ever try and seize Hogwarts – I won't have either them or the adults to count on to keep me safe.  
So why should I keep them safe when their actions constantly contradict their words? Why should I care when they only care when it conveniences them? Why – why can't they see how much they're hurting me? How much this scares me? Why do they take my anger for granted, but seem to rebel against me feeling bad or hurt?"

And while Harry isn't crying, has he shrunk down on himself, is his whole body shivering and is he looking at the other side of the room without seeing it. His words definitely shocked me, but the more that he got close to the end, the more my shock got replaced with my pain for his situation and my care for him in his state.  
"They should, but you shouldn't." I then tell the boy, knowing that it might become a lie sometime in the future, yet knowing that it shouldn't be up to Harry for that to become true or not and when Harry looks at me, do I say: "They should start to care – and if that means you should stop caring for them, then so be it.  
Harry, if they don't continue proving that they're worthy of your friendship and your care, then they don't have the right to order to you to care for them either. I can get that you're afraid that speaking up will make them leave you, but you're not realizing the truth here. Those who don't accept everything about you – aren't true friends."

"So what should I do?" Harry asks, having at least turned around, but having not stopped shivering or moved out of his shrunk down position and I gently lie one hand on his side as I say: "Whatever you want to. If people complain, tell them you like doing it and if they then still complain, just go ahead and ignore them.  
Manny knows they've been doing that for you more than enough times." I snipe in the end and Harry snickers as he asks: "Are you sure?" And I nod as I say: "Harry, if you don't live your life the way you want to and if you just give up everything you like for other people's sakes – then trust me, kiddo, you're not living."  
And Harry sighs as he says: "I guess not. So where do you think I should start?" And while I have no doubt that the boy will find this very hard to do, do I say: "Tell Lily and James what you told me." The boy looks shocked and I say: "You don't have to tell them everything, Harry, but they still deserve to hear some of it.  
Not because they're your parents or because they sacrificed themselves for you, but because it was them that inspired me into coming up here. They inspired me into having this conversation with you – which would have come way later if it weren't for them. Because of that do they deserve to hear at least some of what you told me."

The boy sighs and asks: "What would you pick?" And I answer: "First of, the problems you have with your friends. You said you distrust Hermione since Christmas. Was that because she didn't trust you with the Firebolt or something?" And Harry sighs as he says: "More that she didn't trust me to take her concerns over it seriously.  
She voiced them when we all woke up on Christmas morning, but because she got in another argument with Ron over Wormtail, did she keep her mouth shut all the way until after lunch and even then she only said she wanted to talk to McGonagall. And all throughout the morning, she did glare at the Firebolt, but she didn't say anything."  
"No wonder you don't trust her. That's a pretty big issue." I mutter and Harry asks: "So you think I should tell my parents about it?" And then I decide to drop the same bombshell with him as I did with Molly and I say: "As far as I know, kiddo, you already did." And when Harry turns to me, do I take a deep breath and say:  
"Harry, as far as I'm concerned, did your parents die in 1981. The people downstairs? Yes, they're Lily and James, but – I think we need to take more out of the fact that they were brought back at your age than just North not being able to use his powers on adults. I think we should take that as the opportunity it is.  
The – the opportunity for you to have both siblings and parents. And Harry, if it were up to me, I would be your dad, Molly your mum – yes, I know, shocker – and Arthur would be your honorary uncle and Remus your godfather. And the funniest of it all; I know the ritual that can make it happen and it's bloody easy."

"It – it is?" Harry asks and I nod at him as he asks: "Then – then why hasn't anyone told me you were planning this?" To which I ask: "You think they actually listened even one of the few times I came up with it?" And Harry sighs as he says: "Combine that with their bloody fear to even so much as use their voices for communications –."  
And I nod at the boy before I say: "Now let me tell you one simple thing, Harry James Potter. Yes, I know the ritual to do this. Yes, I will activate it in less than a heartbeat. But no, I _won't_ do this if you disagree with even one of the factors I just described. Cause the ritual does require for four adults to take on guardianship roles like that."  
At this Harry seems to turn contemplative before he sighs and says: "Sirius, I – I would love it if you would do that ritual, but –." And I say: "But you don't trust either Molly or Remus enough to want to make it work." And Harry mutters: "And I'm scared they'll use their new roles to even further undermine your roll in my life."

And as much as I hate it, do I sigh and give the boy right. I then lie my hand on his shoulder and say: "Stay here, I'll be right back." And the boy nods before I turn more serious than caring and move back down the staircases and back into the kitchen. "How is he? Is he okay? What did you talk about? Did he change his mind? Did he apologize?"  
Molly instantly raves at me and I raise my eyebrow at her, especially because of that last ridiculous question. "Answer me!" The woman snaps, only to notice how the others are glaring at her and I say: "He refused a ritual that can get him two new parents, a new uncle and a new godfather – because he doesn't trust two of them.  
You – and Remus. He's too worried that you will use your roles as godfather and mother to undermine my role as his father. Congratulations." I sneer in the end and the woman gapes at me before she says: "You're lying.""I would sooner kill Lily and James than lie about my godson, thank you very much." I snarl back at her.

"I'm willing to believe that one." James then says and Arthur asks: "But what about them?" To which James proves just why we were so close all those years ago as he says: "Arthur, we're kids. Teenagers. We're not fit to be adults, let alone parents. No, we're better off as Harry's new siblings or something down that line."  
"Which is exactly what I told Harry – oh, and I encouraged him to spill some of his most private secrets with you two; things that he hides because people are, sometimes, a little _too_ vocal about their dislike about those things. Parsletongue, anyone?" And many of those around me start to rub the back of their necks in guilt.  
"We'll be right back." Lily then says and when she and James pass me on their way up, does she lie a hand on my shoulder and say: "I knew I made the right choice." Making me smile at her before Molly asks: "Wait! Lily picked you for godfather?" And I answer: "Yep, Lily chose the guardians, James chose the name. That's how it went."

And the woman seems shocked that I wasn't chosen as godfather by my best friend before Arthur says: "Molly, do you remember what Sirius said before he left? About what _he_ wants for Harry? About the family _he_ would chose for Harry to have if things were up to him? Because I remember that you were in that, Molly."  
At this the woman looks at me and I turn from her to her kids as I say: "You're a great mother, Molly. You care like no other and you have most of your morals set right. You're just letting your pride over having raised Harry from time to time and your fear for the war make you think that being his guardian is a competition of sorts.  
It's not and the fact that you're more focused on that than on Harry hurts; and I don't mean that it hurts me, it hurts him, because it takes him the reason to trust you enough to go through with this idea for the ritual. And Remus, I don't know what you did wrong to make Harry lose his trust in you, but I know I'm not going to like it."

"I may have taken a little _too_ long in getting used to everything more or less being back to how they were before Halloween happened. You know, your innocence, Pettigrew being the weakling that he is, things like that.""And in the mean time you ignored Harry?" And the werewolf nods in guilt before Ron says:  
"To the point that he broke promise to boot. He told Harry at the end of our third that he was sure they would see each other again real soon. Their first reunion; the night Harry was brought here back in summer." And the way that the werewolf just rubs the back of his neck with a guilty grin on his face makes me growl and say:  
"Looks like that adoption ritual won't be happening anytime soon, thanks to you. Thanks a ton." And the man cringes before I say: "Remus, I can't stop you from wanting to keep yourself from having a bloody love life; that's not for me to change. But I can stop you from hurting Harry; that I have a right to change.  
And I can tell you here and now, old pall, that I would sooner sacrifice you, James and Lily than see Harry hurt. And you know I mean that. So are you going to continue being the coward that hides behind his benefactor of over two decades ago – or are you going to be the man you want to be and make up for your mistakes.

Because the one reason Harry doesn't trust any of you lot is because you constantly wave it away when you make a mistake with him. But when he makes a mistake, you turn it into the front paper news for a good week to longer. Don't you think it's a long time overdue that things like that get turned around already?"  
And Remus sighs, pain, guilt and defeat showing through his voice and stance, while Molly herself is looking at me wide eyed. And while I can easily tell that the woman is seeing me in a whole new light – just like she did when I opened my home after Arthur's attack – does Remus prove he does trust me as he asks: "What should we do?"

And while I can tell that Molly is still a little hesitant to be included in the group of _we_ , do I just cross my arms and give a stern commanding glare to the whole room, not even caring that I am including the Guardians in my stare as I answer: "Apologize. Apologize and prove that you mean it. Prove that you want to make up for your wrongs."  
And just by looking around, do I know that I hit a major hurdle in all of this as practically everyone looks uncomfortable and is rubbing the back of their necks, but then the silent guy suddenly seems to man up and squares his shoulders as he silently floats up the staircase. And after seeing him do so, do I turn to the group and ask:  
"Well, what are you waiting for? I doubt he's going to sing you an invitation or something." And the group cringes before they all start moving up the staircase. And while their reluctance makes me know we still have a long – _long_ – way to go, do I still take a deep breath and think: "It's a good first step." Before I follow them up.

* * *

 _ **Well, that happened.  
**_ _ **And I must say, I am very happy and proud with this chapter. It didn't cover the ritual as I had actually originally planned and I may have shown why I love Sirius as #1 HP franchise character, but I personally think that this chapter makes the rest of the story have a lot of potential. And stuff like this just isn't solved in a day.  
**_ _ **Next chapter, Harry comes clean. It will cause some issues and a few of the characters will temporarily break with Harry, but the break will be only temporary. And let's face it, it's not as if the break will make Harry become all by his lonesome as the ritual will give him parents and he does have the Guardians too.  
**_ _ **This will be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. As you know I have many more previews that I want to change into stories. Yet the way I will post those stories will depend on a poll that is now on my profile. Please go there and vote, thanks.**_


	6. Creating And Ending Bonds - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter will forge some bonds and destroy – temporarily – a few others. However, because this a story focused on making Harry feel like he gets the life he always dreamed of, will the destroyed bonds only be temporary. Though that also means that you can expect bashing to show up from time to time.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06  
**_ _ **Creating And Ending Bonds – Part 01**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **Grimmauld Place, London  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

It hasn't been that long since Sirius left downstairs before there is a knock at my bedroom door. "Who is it?" I ask, not feeling entirely certain I can face someone like Ron and Hermione or Mrs. Weasley right now. Yet to hear my mum's voice say: "It's us, Harry. Sirius send us." Makes me experience mixed emotions as well.  
I feel glad that it's them and not anyone I feel insecure about, but I still don't like the idea that I should confide things in them that I have never even told anyone other than Sirius just now. Yet I ignore these thoughts and say: "Come in." Not at all feeling bad that I have my back turned to the doorway, which they see as they enter.  
And neither does it seem to matter to either of them as they gently come to sit at either side of me, both of them moving their hands to lie down on either of my sides, but not saying or doing anything else. And this wordless sign of support along with their silent way of giving me the chance to start really makes me feel better.

"Sirius told you why I want to talk to you, right?" I ask tentatively and the two of them nod as I sigh and say: "It's – it's just that – not even Ron and Hermione know that these things are weighing me down. And I only gave Sirius a brief description of most of them really. And, if I do voice them in public, it – it could –."  
But then dad lies his hand on mine and says: "Harry, we're not in public and you deserve to have someone to who you can voice your worries, concerns, things that anger and things that hurt you. But – why does it sound as if you don't believe that Ron and Hermione can be these people? Did they do something to lose that right?"  
To this I sigh and say: "Ron, not really, other than that he has serious individuality issues. He can be stubborn to a fault, but when faced or confronted by either the twins or his mother, he breaks so easily, it makes me fear I can't trust him. Because I'm not sure that they won't respect my need to confide in him and him only."  
"And what about Hermione?" Mum asks and I frown as I say: "She's too loyal to the adults. She proved that to me last summer when she chose her Headmaster, who has no say over her over summer, over her loyalty to me. She's the "Smartest witch her age" and she can't even think of a way to folly the Order? Really?"

The two nod and then dad asks: "Do you have any other issues with them?" To this I lower my head and gently pull my hand out of dad's grasp to put both of my elbows on my knees as I crouch where I sit and whisper: "I – I hate being part of Dumbledore's Army. It's a group of students that _study_ DADA under my _lead_.  
Only it's –." But then I stop as I suddenly feel as if some kind of spell hit me in the face and look up, my eyes wide as my fingers reach for my face. And to my shock do I feel all kinds of pulsing bumps having grown all over my face. _"faciem ad purgandum."_ I then hear mum say and to my relief do I feel the bumps vanishing.  
"Harry, what was that about?" Mum asks and I answer: "I – I don't know." But as I think back and as I run another hand down my face, do I suddenly realize what exactly just happened and I feel a new sense of rage overwhelm me as I growl: "But I do know someone who might." And I shoot off my bed and head for the door.

And as if fate is on my side or Murphy has decided to support me instead of thwart me, does a knock sound on the door when I approach it and I hear Sirius say: "Pup, you okay in there? The others have something they want to say to you." At this I open the door and state: "Just you and Hermione first. The others later."  
And Mrs. Weasley wants to open her mouth, but then a still weak looking Mr. Weasley lies a hand on her arm and says: "Molly, remember why we're here. Remember the ritual." And the woman closes her mouth again while I step aside to let Hermione and Sirius through. I then send a look at Ron, but the boy nods in understanding.  
And while I feel amazed that he seems uncaring for how I am currently hoarding our joined bedroom for my own purposes, do I then turn and close the door before I say: "Sirius, can you please ensure that _no one_ can hear what happens in here." And I send a telling gaze at both the door as well as the portrait on the wall.

Sirius nods and casts a few privacy charms on the door before he says: "As this is a matter between the son and grandson of Dorea Potter née Black and the Lord of the Black line, I hereby invoke the Family Rights Clause. You do _not_ report any of these talks to Dumbledore or you will face the Magical Family Consequences, you hear?"  
And while the portrait is empty, do I still hear a voice grumbling from behind the portrait frame. Yet I ignore the man hiding there and focus on Hermione, feeling furious that she took yet another risk the way she did and I think: "That's it, I'm dissolving the club right next meeting. I am not taking these risks any longer."

"Hermione, do you trust my parents?" I ask her, remembering that she did tell Ron and me about her jinx, but feeling that she should have been more specific and remembering that we believed this spell to only count if someone fibbed to Umbridge, especially because she encouraged Dean to speak with Seamus only recently.  
"Of course I do.""And you'd like it if more members knew of the club, right? If we got more –." But this is as far as I get as Hermione starts ranting: "Harry, how could you? You told them about the club! Do you –.""Excuse me, didn't you just say that you trust us?" My mum interrupts the girl and she stops mid-rant.  
The girl looks shocked and I growl: "The club is through, Hermione. I'm done with it. **NO!** You hear me out. You know I was originally against it and when I finally agreed, I asked you several times how many people you wanted to include. You kept saying _a few people_. I'm sorry, Hermione, but two dozen isn't _a few people_.  
And then, for the first initial meeting at the Hog's head, you didn't even ensure that those coming would come for the right reasons. I was put on the chopping block because people didn't care for learning Defense, they wanted me to face a trauma I was still having nightmares over. And you _could_ have easily guessed that.

And speaking of those who showed up, I can already tell you that I have been pondering the thought of disbanding the club for some time now. Why? Because Smith has incredible pride issues and can easily talk his mouth away. Because Cho's friend obviously doesn't want to be part of the club and has the same problem.  
Because I _can't_ be certain I can trust some of those coming _not_ to betray us. And then there's the first meeting we had at Hogwarts as well as every meeting since then. Hermione, you had plenty of time between us finding the room and Neville and the others arriving to tell me what you wanted to happen at that meeting and you didn't.  
Instead, you waited until everyone was there and then dropped the bomb of both the name and the whole _leader_ thing on us. And worst was, both times you interrupted me just as I was starting to get into it and get some confidence. You made me out for a mumbling fool in front of people I didn't even know or knew I could trust.

And about the other meetings? Hermione, why do you think I am doing any of this?" The girl looks dumbfounded that I am criticizing her like this, but then she snaps: "To help the students, of course." But I glare at her and say: "No, to do _you_ a favor. Nothing more." And the girl looks at me shocked yet again, aggravating me as I say:  
"And how do you repay me for me doing you a favor? By interrupting me during meetings, criticizing what I have planned to levels of Smith a few times. By interrupting me during meetings, criticizing what I have planned to levels of Smith a few times. _**Yes**_ , you did sound like Smith. And worst of all, thinking you can trick me!"  
"How am I tricking you?" The girl shrieks and I snarl back: "Don't take me for an idiot, Hermione. The meeting plans for the fourth, seventh and last meeting were all fabricated! They were you fabricating _my_ handwriting in your twisted belief that I wouldn't notice! How could you do that to me? Do you think that little of me?"  
At this the girl cringes, shock and guilt showing on her face and I growl: "I am taking tremendous risks with this club, just to do you a favor and you don't even appreciate it. Instead, you go behind my back and try to lead it yourself. I don't believe I'm the Club's _leader_ in your eyes, I believe you see me as a puppet on strings!

 **I deserve better than to be treated like that BY MY BEST FRIEND!"** I shout in the end, feeling grateful beyond words that there are privacy spells on the door as I just know that Mrs. Weasley would come in to rant at me for that scream without taking my words into account, but then I take a deep breath and say:  
"And those aren't even the only reasons I am disbanding the club right next meeting. Another reason is something you keep doing _every_ meeting, even when, over the last three, I have been silently begging you not to.""What on earth are you talking about?" The girl asks shocked and I growl: "You shrink the room."  
Yet while this makes mum, dad and Sirius share a concerned look, does Hermione seem to think this to be her chance to prove her right, making me want to strangle her for that blasted ego of hers returning yet again as she snidely says: "Well of course, I shrink the room. It's only better with how often we get blasted off our feet and –."

But then I growl: "You shrink the room so that only 16 people are supposed to be able to fit in. WE'RE WITH TWENTY-EIGHT!" The girl cringes and I glare at her as I ask: "Hermione, have you ever seen me join with large crowds? At the grounds, the Great Hall, the Quidditch Pitch, Hogsmeade village, here at London?"  
The girl seems surprised at the change of topic, but I think: "Please get the picture, please get the picture, please show me that you know me better than this." As the girl says: "Well – no. You – you always pick the seats that have more room for others to join us. Even at the Great Hall you rarely sit with others."  
"And why do you think that is? Why do you think I avoid large crowds? Why do you think I always rush us up when we have to move through _small_ busy hallways when passing between classes? Why do you think I always sit in either large open or small, secluded, lonely areas? Why do you think I don't seek others out?"  
I ask her, yet the girl seems unable to come with an answer. "Because you have anxiety issues." Sirius then says and I nod at him as I say: "Exactly." Making Hermione look at me shocked. I glare at her and snarl: "Sirius is lucky if he sees me three times a year. You've known me for the past four and a half years.  
How is it he knows me better than you do, Hermione?" The girl remains silent, speechless apparently, yet I answer: "I'll tell you how. Because even after all these years, you still have a certain image of me, instead of seeing me for who I really am. You trying to trick me with those lesson plans the last few times proves that.

I can't trust you, Hermione. You've been proving that over and over this past half year and – as much as it hurts – I – I can't keep up this charade I believed was a valued friendship. So unless you can prove me wrong and not try to lecture me because your ego got wounded, I'd like you to leave and let Lupin in. He's next."  
I tell her coldly, trying not to put any focus on how painful my own words are to me and when Hermione shrieks: "HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU CAN'T –!" Does she get interrupted by my dad who growls: "He can and he has. And you just proved him right. You really do believe him just a puppet who's strings you can pull."  
The girl looks at him shocked and while I try not to let her see that tears have started welling up in my eyes over seeing this evidence presented to me, do I turn my head away and hiss: "Get out." And when the girl wants to state my name again, do I snarl: "NOW!" Shocking her before she storms out of the room, slamming the door.

And that slamming noise is, in my mind, joined by a shattering sound as I feel as if my heart just got broken and I start to sniffle, tears leaking out of my eyes as I turn away from the door. Yet then I get shocked as, instead of Lupin, Mrs. Weasley actually storms into the room and screams: "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"  
Only to get stopped before she can start as she suddenly has three wands aimed at her and mum growls: "Harry was in the right. We witnessed the whole thing and Harry presented plenty of facts that proved him in the right. Now get out of this room and let Remus in, will you Molly?" Yet the woman seems unwilling to leave.  
"You're just –." She wants to snarl, but then gets shocked when – to my amazement, the twins manhandle her, each one of them wrapping an arm around her shoulders and forcefully dragging her back outside as they chorus: "Not now, mum. This is for Harry's sake and this is Harry's room. Respect that already."

And the two drag the shocked woman out of the room, Lupin reluctantly walking in after them and closing the door behind them before he turns to me and my family. "You know what you did." I mutter as I feel too exhausted from my rant at Hermione to gather up the anger and pain I feel at the man and his lies.  
The man sighs and says: "Yes, I do know.""Do you regret it?" I tentatively ask, part of me frightened at hearing the answer and I release a breath as the man nods before I ask the one question I know will either make or break the potential bond I could have with this man: "If Dumbledore orders you to repeat it, will you?"

The man looks at me shocked and I glare at him as I say: "You didn't have any interest in me until Dumbledore needed you. I could understand not buying me a birthday present as you had only just resigned your old job and needed the money, but not even a Christmas present – or a good luck card for the sake of the Tournament?  
Sirius was a wanted man on the run and even he send me a paw print splattered onto a piece of parchment for the Third Task. I can even, sort of, understand, that you didn't come to the tasks, but – I heard nothing from you until after the Old Crowd had been gathered back together on Dumbledore's orders. Do you realize how that made me feel?  
It made me feel as if I mattered nothing. As if the bond we had created over those Dementor lessons had resigned alongside you. As if a man you hadn't had to take orders from for over a decade and then some was more important to you than someone who was young, inexperienced and the last bit you had left of a good past.  
It made me feel as if everything I was to you died alongside my parents!" I shout in the end, this time not caring for the fact that the man can see how hurt I had been over how he abandoned me and hurt me and the man looks at me with a shocked, sorrowful look, the shock on his face angering me into another rant:

"WHAT! DID YOU THINK YOU DIDN'T MATTER TO ME? YOU WERE ONE OF THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE I HAD LEFT THAT KNEW MY PARENTS! WHO HAD BEEN A CLOSE FRIEND OF MY FATHER! A LINK TO THE PAST I NEVER HEAR ANYONE ABOUT! DID YOU REALLY THINK I DIDN'T CARE FOR THAT?"

And the way the man almost steps back as he cringes says everything, making me turn away as I wrap my arms around myself in protection, part of me wanting to rush for either Sirius or my parents, but another part of me denying this in its need to stand strong and prove these people I can stand up for myself on my own.  
"You don't care. You don't _want_ to care. You just want to assume and take orders, instead of getting to know me and making your judgment based on what you know of me. I'm sorry, Lupin, but – I can't accept someone like that as a godfather. Not after all the effort Sirius has put forth to show me what a good godfather is like."  
"Harry, there is no way I can ever be like Sirius or do what he does. I –." Lupin tries, but I turn back and shout: "YOU'RE A FREE MAN! YOU MAY NOT HAVE MUCH MONEY OR GOOD CLOTHS, BUT DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARE FOR THAT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT MATTERS TO ME!"  
Yet the man seems done taking my rants as he shouts back: "BECAUSE YOU HAVE IT ALL!" To which I explode: " **HAVE WHAT ALL! I'M AN ORPHAN WITH POWERS I DON'T EVEN GET AND A MADMAN OUT FOR MY BLOOD! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I HAVE, YOU BLEEDING IDIOT!"**

And to my shock does the man scream back: "YOU HAVE MONEY! YOU HAVE HOMES! YOU HAVE PEOPLE THAT WOULD DIE FOR YOU! AND YOU DON'T EVEN SEEM TO REALIZE IT, YOU UNGRATEFUL, LITTLE SON OF A –!" But before he can continue, does a cold voice snarl: "Depulso!"  
And the Banishing charm hits Lupin straight in the stomach, launching him across the room and slamming him against the wall next to the portrait, causing him to land on Ron's bed with a harsh _thump_ sound. I turn to where the spell came from and see Sirius pocket his wand, a stern glare on his face as he says:  
"Harry _doesn't_ realize that he has people who would _die for him_ because those same people have been leaving him for the dogs for the last several months, keeping their distance and constantly giving him signs that they don't trust him. So don't you dare blame your own faults on him again, you blasted no-good bastard."

"You – you're taking his side?" Lupin wheezes, but Sirius rolls his eyes and says: "There are no sides here, you dolt. Unless you count the side of those in the right and those in the wrong. And Remus, you're in the latter category right now." This makes Lupin, who is trying to get up again, look at him open-mouthed as Sirius says:  
"Why did I let you guys go back up here again? Oh right, so you could prove to Harry you feel sorry for your mistakes and prove you want to make things up. Not so you could just rant and put even more burdens on him or sprout nonsense that he can't be responsible for with how you constantly keep things close to your chests.  
Now drop the pride, drop the ego and remember what good can come out of all this. Because unless you want Harry to remain an orphan, you better start showing some bleeding conscience a-stat, you got that?" And Lupin, who has managed to sit up, turns his head away, making me look at him in pained heartbreak.

"Get out." Two cold voices then suddenly chorus and I look at my parents shocked as they are glaring at Lupin with revulsion and anger and mum says: "Get out, Lupin. Your friendship with us obviously died alongside us and we're fine with that. But we're not fine with you not taking this chance to have something more than friends."  
Dad then goes on and says: "We figured that Sirius in Azkaban and us dead would cause you to revert to those personal fears of yours. _I'm a werewolf so I don't deserve to be happy_. Shit like that which you tried sprouting so often before Halloween. But that you're choosing that belief over Harry and our return – no, just no.  
Voldemort broke our friendship the first time and now – you're doing it the second. So get out of this room, Lupin. You are no longer welcome here with this family." And Lupin looks at the two as flabbergasted as I feel, yet Sirius seems not to feel half as surprised as he nods in pride at the two before Lupin sags out of the room.

"Can you guys do the next one. I – I don't think I can handle much more without breaking down." I whimper at them and the three nod before Sirius asks: "Who should come in next, pup?" And while I really hate myself for this, do I say: "Mr. Weasley. I – I want to be sure my new dad has someone who will support him against others."  
And while I don't say their names, do Sirius and my former parents nod, knowing I mean Mrs. Weasley and whoever else they pick for my godfather as I doubt either of the three people in the room here with me are willing to give Lupin a second chance to earn that title. And so the sick man wheels himself into the room.

* * *

 _ **Dear Merlin, that was a hard one.  
**_ _ **I seriously had tears in my eyes a few times and I really hate that I actually broke Harry and Lupin apart, not to mention that I brought an end to the Marauders. I really didn't like the idea, but when I wrote that Lupin started to shout back, I remembered something; in Canon Lupin hides behind his illness like no tomorrow.  
**_ _ **And in most of my other stories – bar A Summer To Remember – he completely ignores that for his need to be there for Harry. But in this case I wanted to see if I could bring that side out of him. And no V.L. Crawford, that doesn't mean I replaced my hatred for Mrs. Weasley with this anger for Lupin and his self-esteem issues.  
**_ _ **It's just part of the plot,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

 _ **Next up: Mr. Weasley proves how wonderful a man he is, Mrs. Weasley gets to see something she's never seen before and the three of them decide on a new godfather. Who is it going to be? Who will replace Lupin? Can any of you make a guess?**_


	7. Creating And Ending Bonds - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I am going to be honest with you all, I don't really have an idea yet who I want for Harry's godfather and I am slightly looking up against this chapter. This is because, as much as I love bashing on Molly Weasley, I do appreciate the bond her and Arthur have and how they raised their seven kids so well.  
**_ _ **Sure, with almost all of the kids they had issues – and the way Percy turned out in OotP, HBP & DH is better left unsaid – but the fact that one of their kids works for Gringotts, another one for a foreign Dragon Reserve and that two others got to open their own Joke Shop proves they did a good job raising kids while in poverty.  
**_ _ **And I am going to be honest with you, as weak as Arthur still is, recovering from the bite, he IS going to stand up to Molly. And that is something I usually prefer to leave to those she actually wrongs. Call me a sappy, but I always – or at least most of the time – like to leave a supportive person to someone I bash.  
**_ _ **So yeah, wish me luck,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 07  
**_ _ **Comforts And Tests**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **Grimmauld Place, London  
**_ _ **Arthur's POV**_

"This is just inevitable. Harry has been accepting of everything that happens to him for far too long. I knew at one point or another, there'd be a moment where he'd finally stand up for himself, where he would prove that he could hurt others just as much as they sometimes walk over him and hurt him, no matter how unintentional."  
I think to myself as I see Hermione rushing out of the room in front of us in a combined sense of anger and pain and while her eyes are shedding tears fast, does the way she slam the door closed prove that she is more angry than hurt. And this alone makes me know that whatever Harry told her, she probably took completely the wrong way.

Then Molly tries to rush in to rant at Harry over this, but to my utter pride, do I see that my sons have remembered what we are all here for as they drag her back into the hallway. And as they come back into the hallway, does Remus reluctantly enter the room. And that reluctance really worries me as to his future role in Harry's life.  
"Boys, how could you? Harry –." Molly wants to rant, but then I snap: "Probably stood up to something Hermione did wrong for the first time in a long while and it seems as if Hermione was too angry over this to actually feel guilty. It's time we stop pretending as if Harry is the only one who can do wrong, Molly, right now."  
The woman look shocked and I ask: "Ron, do you have any idea of what Harry could have against Hermione?" And the boy shrugs as he says: "I can think of three things, really, and they're more or less all linked together. They kind of have to do with – that club she decided to found through Harry against Umbridge."

At this Molly wants to start a new rant, but I send her a stern look and I ask: "What do you think these links are, Ron?" And the boy shrugs as he says: "It can be one of three things, really. The fact that she doubted founding the club because Sirius was all for it and that she doubted the location Dobby offered until Harry mentioned Dumbledore.  
It could also be the way she kept trying to handle setting up the first few meetings and how she sometimes shrinks the room way much more than it needs to, regardless of the fact that Harry has anxiety issues that come up when he's in small crowded rooms. Or it could be the fact that she's been trying to trick him a few times."  
"Trick him, how?" I ask in concern as I have little doubt that the boy could be onto something, but then Molly snaps: "Ronald, you better have some actual evidence to back up that ridiculous claim." To which I growl: "This is your son you're accusing, Molly. You're supposed to support him instead of his friend, remember?"  
Ron looks at me gratefully for this while Molly cringes and he says: "Don't worry, dad, I have more than evidence. I have Fred, George, Ginny and some of the others back at Hogwarts who can all back me up on this. Several times now, before our meetings start, Hermione would rewrite the scheduled lesson – forging Harry's handwriting.  
And like I said, I have evidence. This parchment right here? This is one of the lessons that Hermione _adapted_ instead of asking Harry to adapt the lesson for her." And he shows me a roll of parchment that, as I look at the text, I can easily see that a girl was trying to imitate a boy's handwriting and failed quite badly.

This makes me frown in anger at the girl that just ran out of the room as if she got insulted or something and I ask: "So let me see if I get this straight. Hermione has Harry run a secret and dangerous club for her, ignores his anxiety issues, doubts the ways others try to help her – and tried to mess with his role as the leader?"  
And while Molly wants to object, does she get shocked out of this as she sees all four of our kids nod in pained acknowledgment and I grimace as I mutter: "Then Harry was fully in the right to kick Hermione out the way he did. So no, Molly, you are not to make Harry feel bad over something that was never his fault to begin with.  
If anything it's Hermione who deserves one of your famous rants. And before you ask why I should want you to do that, I could clearly see that Hermione was too angry with the situation to see that she was in the wrong. She is probably down there ranting about Harry in a way he doesn't deserve. _That_ 's why she deserves one of your rants."

The woman looks shocked at what I just said, but then we get a new problem as Lupin actually comes out looking just as pissed as Hermione looked angrily hurt before and I ask: "Is anyone here going to remember that we are here to atone for the mistakes we made to that kid? Are we really that lost in our own egos that we constantly forget that?"  
Yet Lupin just turns away and growls: "You wouldn't understand." To which I decide to prove that I am 100% on Harry's side and say: "You're right, I don't understand why you are so adamant to not have the right motivation in staying in Harry's life. Or why you are throwing away a chance to have a close bond with the kid."  
Yet before the man can angrily retort, do I hear my name being muttered from the room and so I roll in my wheelchair. Yet at the door Molly asks: "Are you sure, Arthur?" And I answer: "Molly, right now I trust Harry more than I trust most members of the Order. And unlike some, I can hear what sounds through a young man's voice."

And while I can hear Remus let out a derisive sound at this, making me think: "He really isn't guardian material of any kind." Do I roll my wheelchair into the bedroom my youngest son shares with his best friend and instantly I can see evidence that everything I have been vouching for is indeed true, as sad as that is.  
Sirius, James and Lily all look tense in a defensive way and Harry is standing in a corner in the room, his arms wrapped around himself in a way that proves he is trying to keep himself stronger than he emotionally is. And just by looking at him and Sirius, do I just know that Remus was as much in the wrong in his anger as Hermione.  
Yet just by looking at Harry can I tell that the boy is already starting to doubt himself and so I sternly say: "You were in the right, Harry. Ron and the twins told me exactly what Hermione has been doing during those meetings and you were in the right to point her faults out at her. Whatever you did to punish her –."  
"I ended my friendship with her." Harry mutters and this does startle me, but then I remember the scroll I now have in my pocket and I say: "You were in the right to do that. She was lying to your face and treating you no better than a puppet. She wasn't being a friend and she deserved to get proven that you acknowledged that."

This makes Harry send me a slight smile, but I can tell that, whatever happened between him and Remus is also badly affecting him. Yet it seems that neither of his new siblings are willing to discuss that quite yet as James sighs and says: "Arthur, I don't like to say it, but –." Yet I nod at him as I already know what he means.  
"We're being forced into picking sides here. Those that realize that they wronged Harry and those that feel that Harry is wronging them by pointing out the ways they wronged him." And the two other teens nod before I sigh and say: "Well, I may not be the physically strongest, but I have always believed in fair treatment."  
Yet Harry seems to disagree with this as he asks: "Then why are you letting Mrs. Weasley be so derisive about the twins and their skills and dream? They have the abilities and skills needed to get their dream realized, but she just doesn't see it. And worse still, even though the Ministry's slandering me, she still wants them employed there.  
Why is that?" The boy asks and I sigh as I say: "It's a really stupid reason, to be honest, but it's one that works on my own Fatal Flaw. Molly is of the impression that, unlike Percy, the twins can work for a department where I can keep an eye on them and continue where she left off. And you know me, I just really want to please her."

And while Harry seems to understand this, but then he says: "But she is completely blind to their dreams, to what they can actually do. I looked up some of the stuff they did, the components of some of their candy and stuff; there's almost nothing like what they used in three-quarter of the Hogwarts library, nothing at all.  
And those fake wands? The fact that the twins can make those so well that even experienced witches and wizards don't sense the difference proves that they really studied wandlore – as in really studied it. But she's just not seeing that and instead she destroys everything she can get her hands on. She destroys her own kids' inventions."  
And while I never even realized that Harry is right about the whole thing with the Fake Wands, does Harry sigh and say: "You were there yourself, Mr. Weasley, so you can vouch that they actually got more praise from a Ministerial official than from their own brother – let alone Mrs. Weasley. And that's just not right.  
And I get that, as their mother, she should guide them to be the best they can be, but she's not doing that. She's destroying their best work, because she wants something for them that she thinks is right, but that doesn't fit them at all. And that makes me wonder something. Why didn't you ever tell her about the required paper period?"

This shocks me as I didn't think anyone who didn't enter the Ministry looking for work would know of that and Harry shrugs as he says: "I was thinking of becoming an Auror. I like to plan ahead and research things that could influence my indirect future." And this only makes me feel even more proud of the boy.  
Yet then I decide to test him and ask: "If that's so, Harry, then why isn't Minerva complimenting your skills in school as much as I think she can? Is there a reason for this?" And the boy shrugs carelessly as he says: "I never had anyone who cared if I did good in school or not. Why perform well in something no one's interested in."  
And this makes me cringe before I ask: "Not even for your relatives?" But the look the boy sends me quickly makes me go on: "Never mind, what about Sirius?" To which Harry shrugs and says: "He's always more worried about my safety, so I didn't think my schoolwork would matter that much to him, in light of the bigger picture."  
At which Sirius shrugs and says: "Had it not been for the Tournament, I would have disagreed on that. However, seeing that, I can definitely admit that I really didn't care for his essays or his exams, I was more concerned with how much time he spend trying to make sure he would survive the blasted thing." At which I agree with him.

"And do you think that will change once the ritual has been performed?" I ask the boy, but Harry grimaces and says: "There's not going to be a ritual. You just saw my godfather walk out that door." But at this I shake my head at him and say: "Remus never had the right potential. Sorry Sirius, but he really just didn't."  
At this the man sighs and mutters: "I sure found out about that the hard way just now." And then I decide to take charge in all this and ask: "Harry, do you think Kingsley ever had any reason to get in contact with you before the Order got together?" And while Harry looks warily confused, does he mutter: "Not really, no."  
"And the fact that he often almost agreed with Sirius about how we should change up the guard duty we were having over you? How do you feel about that?" To this Harry frowns, but then he seems to get up with some kind of plan as he asks: "Mr. Weasley – Arthur – do you – do you think he would be against – being tested?"

And the fact that he is onto my attempt to see if he's against Kingsley replacing Remus for Godfather makes me smile in pride as I say: "I've known Kingsley long enough that he often lives for exactly that, Harry, especially when the test comes from someone he respects. And yes, Harry, Kingsley does indeed greatly respect you."  
This makes Harry smile at me and then he moves over to his trunk and pulls out a simple roll of parchment that looks like it's a letter that is at least a few years old. The boy then seems to think and he asks: "You and Kingsley are often seen to be in professional contact with each other back at the Ministry, right Arthur?"  
And I nod as he says: "Then he'd be someone who'd be concerned if he heard that you just got released from St. Mungoes. And it really wouldn't be looked upon as strange if he met me while checking up on you, right? Or if I would suddenly hear that he is on Sirius' case and decide to offer him some evidence, would it?"  
And while I now feel a hint of concern and see the same showing on Sirius' face, do I say: "No, I don't think anyone would really question a cover story like that. Why do you ask?" And Harry hands me the scroll as he says: "Because this letter will give Kingsley the right to pick up a few very interesting things from Hogwarts.  
Namely a report that McGonagall put together over the Christmas and spring of my Third year and my Firebolt. Sirius, I'll explain later why it's there and not here with me, alright? Anyway, the Firebolt, this letter and that report –." But because I already read the letter, do I get what he's trying to say and I gasp in shock as I say:

"They form a perfect reason for Kingsley to demand a trial for Sirius. Combined they're even enough to have him get the right to call of the Kiss On Sight order. It will give Sirius the chance to move to Tibet and for the Aurors there to capture and – if we can arrange it – put him on trial there." And Harry smiles as he says:  
"I didn't even think of that last bit, but yeah." And instantly I want to give the boy a warm hug, but my body is too weak and so Harry bends down to help me do so and I smile as I say: "I will make sure Kingsley gets all the facts as soon as possible. And I'm proud of you, Harry, for coming up with such a catchy backstory."  
And with that do I happily roll back to the door. Yet before I open it, do I turn back and say: "And Harry, I promise. From now on, whenever Molly is being unfair in her treatment of any of my kids – you soon included – I will speak up about it. I appreciate her need to see our kids succeed, but I won't let her talk down on them anymore."  
And the way that Harry smiles at me at this makes me know I truly have something to motivate me into coming true to my promise from now on. And while I feel slightly bad as it should have always been my kids that should motivate me into this, do I still feel that a child that needs my help as much as Harry is just a better motivator.

I then open the door and Sirius asks: "Who's up next, pup?" And Harry softly answers: "Ron." Yet while his voice is soft, can I easily hear how doubt and trust are raging a battle even in the tone of his voice and I think: "Considering what Ron has done so far, I'm pretty sure Ron will side with Harry just like I plan to."  
And with that do I nod in pride at my youngest as he enters the room while I leave it and instantly Molly asks: "Are you alright, dear? What happened in there? You – you don't look angry or –." And I say: "I don't look angry, because I have no reason to be angry. Yes, Harry pointed out a flaw, but it was a righteous one and I agreed with him.  
You see, Molly, that's the big difference between me, Hermione and Remus. I may be the Pureblood here, but I am at least humble enough to acknowledge it when I do something wrong and accept it when the person I wronged points this out to me. And if my wrong is severe, I am willing to accept a severe lashing out of that person."

This makes Molly look uncomfortable and I say: "Molly, think. It's wrong of the Order to think that everything they do is right and everything Harry does is wrong, because he's _too young or not in the know or without proper experience_. It's wrong to think that, just because our intentions are right, our actions are just as righteous.  
They're not and they've been not just hurting Harry, but the bond that we once had. The bond that made Harry look forward to spend time with us, that made him eager to help and be there for us, that motivated him into doing the crazy stuff he did for us. And now, it's time we start working to repair that bond.  
And no, Molly, that's not Harry's responsibility – because that's our fault, not his. And if there is anything wrong in all this, it's the fact that we expect Harry to fix all of our problems, but fault him for our shortcomings or try to make him feel worse, just because we feel bad about something. That's more than wrong, Molly, that's immoral."

By now Molly has her head down in guilt and I think: "She may have trouble sharing the parental role with Sirius once the ritual has been performed, but at least she will stop trying to make it seem as if Harry's faults are always greater or worse than her own." I then move over to the staircase and use my wheelchair's special feature.  
I start gliding down the staircase and Molly and my kids follow me. And downstairs, I grimace as I spot Lupin and sitting at one end of a table, both of them with their arms crossed and pouting like little kids while Tonks is sitting on the other end, tapping her wand in annoyance against the table. She spots us and says:

"Oh there you are. Maybe you lot can explain what is going on? I came to check up on you, Arthur, and instead I find these two grouching and insulting Harry as if they're suddenly part of the Bash-Harry-Potter fan-club or something. And when I asked why, I got a whole rant from them, but no actual explanation. What's going on?"  
And I roll my eyes as I say: "Long story short? The legendary Guardians are actually real. You know, Frost, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost. They all exist and North even went so far as to revive James and Lily as teenagers. But when they all came here, it caused quite the argument to occur.  
And from that, James and Lily proved that we've been doing wrong by Harry and then Sirius went and spoke with him, only for him to come back down here and tell us we'd have a chance to make up for our mistakes. Only when Harry pointed out how these two wronged him, they got angry instead of accepting their guilt."

This makes Tonks look at the two with a raised eyebrow before she asks: "And now they're here, acting like five year olds that got told they couldn't have a sweet before dinner? Are you for real here?" And I nod before smiling as she actually gets the same treatment as the rest; a snowball hitting her between the eyes.  
The young woman shakes her head and then she gasps: "Wow, they really are real. That's – that's incredible." I nod at her and then ask: "Is Kingsley here?" But the Metamorphmagus shakes her head and says: "He got called in by Madam Bones, couldn't leave or it would risk his job." At this I nod and ask:  
"Do you know if he'll be here anytime soon?" To this Tonks shrugs and says: "Probably once his meeting is over. Why? Do you need to tell him something?" At which I nod and say: "Harry gave me a test to give Kingsley. It's to prove that he is _actual_ godfather material." Yet while this makes Remus glare, does Tonks ask:  
"What about Siri?" And I realize that I forgot to tell her and I say: "Right, I forgot. Sirius offered us a ritual that can give Harry a modified family. He offered to have Molly as Harry's mum, me as his uncle and Sirius as his dad, but Remus here just ruined his chance to be Harry's godfather, so I suggested Kingsley instead."

Yet at this Lupin jumps up and actually manages to break through Tonks' Silencing spell a little as he whispers: "That brat took me my friends." But while I have no doubt he planned to yell that, do I retort: "Why do I doubt that? Maybe because it comes from someone who puts more devotion behind his leader than behind his friends?"  
And the man glares at me, but doesn't argue my words and I mutter: "I thought as much." Only to get prove that Lady Fate is trying to help this plan along – or perhaps that it's the Man In The Moon – as the fireplace lights up and Kingsley actually steps out. And the man seems startled at his surroundings before he asks:  
"Do I want to know?" To which I answer: "I'll catch you up later. For now, I have a test for you." And instantly the lad gets excited as he asks: "What do I need to do?" And I tell him the entire thing, the backstory Harry came up with, where to find the necessary stuff and what he can get out of it if all goes according to plan.  
The man gets more and more excited and intrigued the more I talk and at the end Molly asks: "Are you sure this can work, Arthur?" And while I know it's just her usual need to worry that currently speaks, do I say: "I am 98% sure it will, Molly." Making the woman smile and she hugs me as she says: "Then it sounds brilliant, well done, Arthur."

But then I decide to prove that I really do descend from the Black line as I say: "It wasn't my idea, Molly. It was Harry's." And the way I say it causes exactly what I wanted as Hermione is this time the one to jump up and break through the spell as she asks: "Harry? How could he possibly have come up with an idea like that?"  
And while Kingsley is the one most shocked to hear the girl say this about her former friend, do I coldly tell her: "Harry is able to do that, Hermione, because you stopped proving that you deserve to know about the full extent of your _former_ friend's full ability. Because you proved to Harry that you weren't to be trusted."  
"How could you support him?" The girl almost shrieks if it weren't for the Silencing charm she is trying to break and I answer: "I support him, because I am not egocentric enough to believe that Harry is the only one able to be in the wrong or immoral enough to believe that all of my wrongdoings are Harry's fault or something."  
And the girl visibly shrinks back, sitting down and keeping quiet as Kingsley says: "Wow, I don't know what happened here but – wait, did you just say former?" And I retort: "I'll tell you later. Just see if you can get this plan set to work. The sooner the better, Kingsley." And the man nods before he leaves back through the fire.

I then turn to Molly and she says: "I'm going to go check and see if Harry and Ron are done talking." But then she turns around and gasps as she sees Harry walk in, Sirius in front of him and his new brother and sister behind him and with Ron walking next to him, the two encased in a warm and brotherly embrace.  
"You can't be serious! You too, Ronald?" Granger asks in shock and Ron glares as he says: "I may not be Prefect material, but I sure am not going to repeat my mistakes of last year just because being friends with a famous person makes me feel more entitled than I deserve to. I'm not going to let my ego ruin my friendship, not again."

And Hermione looks at him shocked, while I wonder what he means with his mistake of the year previous and then I notice Jack and North share another look and the younger one says: "There is definitely still a strong sense of Pitch's power hanging around here, but it seems the power is definitely lessening and fast too."  
At this North nods and says: "It does seem that way. Looks like those that want Harry to be happy and have a good time are excluding some kind of energy that is repelling Pitch's aura, the same way Sandman here managed to expel Pitch's Nightmare horses back last time we faced him." And he slaps the small man on the shoulder.  
This makes me smile at the boy in question and I say: "That does make sense. Before all this madness started, Harry's fame and title stood for something people drew hope and confidence from, something they used as a motivation to move past the war. It's only natural that his very presence has that same effect, if in a different manner."  
At this the Guardians nod and then the Tooth Fairy says: "It must be because Harry is still a young guardian. The way he feels and the way he makes others feel can still effect the area surrounding him. The better others feel around him, the better the atmosphere, especially when they feel happy for something that concerns him."  
At which I snark: "Like the fact that he is happy with the trust and respect he gets from those who are, were or could have been his friends or even his family." And the two I aim this at glare at me, but I just send them an unimpressed look back that silently says: "Drop the ego already, you stuck-up bunch of stubborn prats."

"So, how about some dinner? I don't know about you lot, but I am getting hungry here." Harry then says and everyone in my family nods as Lily asks: "Molly, would you mind helping me? I'd like to make a feast to celebrate all the wonderful things that are happening here. Our return, our future family, Sirius' potential freedom."  
And my wife happily nods before she says: "Fred, George, you two look after your father and siblings. And I mean all three of them." And the way she sends a smile at Harry makes the boy actually tear up and I send a proud nod at my wife as I know that, even if there might be a few complications down the way, things will work out.

* * *

 _ **I sure hope so, Arthur.  
**_ _ **Okay, so this chapter was actually supposed to be about Harry talking with Arthur first and then with Ron, but I feel Ron already had his chance to shine a few chapters ago. Now I had to focus on someone who will play a big role in keeping things peaceful in Harry's future family, regardless of the aforementioned complications.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Kingsley performs his test and runs across some interesting facts. What will he find out? Will it have anything to do with Umbridge and her having Harry "write lines"? And what about Albus and Minerva? How will they feel about Kingsley coming to visit them and – potentially – endangering the Order?  
**_ _ **Let's find out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. What do you think of this new "Next Chapter" thing I started? Personally I feel it's a nice way to help me keep writing and keep me from writing myself into a corner.**_


	8. Taking A Test

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter – is probably going to be a TON of fun to write. Why? Because Kingsley is going to go a little overboard in proving he's proper Godfather material to our new teenage guardian. He's not just going to go to Hogwarts, get the required items and then head to Madam Bones to report, he's going to do WAY more!  
**_ _ **And I love it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 08  
**_ _ **Taking A Test**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Kingsley Shacklebolt's POV**_

"Good evening, Albus." I say as I step out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office, slightly amused as I notice that Phineas Nigellus, who I know is assigned guard duty over Harry, is grumbling in his portrait. "Kingsley, good evening. What brings you here?" The gentle elder man asks, smiling at me as I take a seat and I say:  
"I'm here on a test –." Yet before I can say more, does the man frown and ask: "Please tell me your position in the Ministry's still secure." And I roll my eyes as I say: "Albus, it's Harry and Sirius that are testing me. And you could have known that if you had listened instead of interrupting me with your concerns."  
The man looks startled, but then he chuckles and asks: "I see. My apologies, Kingsley. But what could you consider important enough when it comes to those two that you would come here?" And I answer: "I have been put on an important test, Albus. One that can prove my loyalty to Harry, prove him he can trust me and help London."

The man looks shocked and intrigued and then I get evidence that the Man In The Moon – or Manny as I always called him – is on my side as Dolores Umbridge and Minerva McGonagall actually both storm into Albus' office, the two glaring at each other, Minerva in annoyance and Umbridge in superior pride.  
"Albus, can you –?" Minerva wants to, but then Umbridge proves that she has been putting herself above the teachers quite often as she asks: "Auror Shacklebolt, what brings you to Hogwarts? Has the Ministry perhaps –?" Yet while the woman leaves the sentence hanging, do I send a quick wink of reassurance Albus' way before I say:  
"I'm afraid not, Madam Umbridge. But I do come with important information. You see, Madam, it would appear that the Department of Mysteries is up to their old shenanigans again, causing harm to a member cared for and trusted by both low-ranked workers and Albus himself. In fact, Arthur Weasley only got released earlier today."

"Has he now? And I assume that this is the reason the Weasleys and Harry Potter have been Missing In Person for some time now?" Umbridge asks and I nod as I say: "Yes, Ma'am. Albus here was lucky enough that the attack happened in front of Headmaster Everhard's portrait, so he was able to inform the Weasleys as it happened.  
And well, I – ehem – I do owe Albus for a bit of help here and there in my past and I have been working closely together with Arthur in my need to see Sirius Black apprehended, so I decided to be the one to investigate the case when he asked me and well – because it happened at the Ministry, you can understand my secrecy, right?"  
And while Minerva is now looking at me with her eyes wide and while I can clearly see how Albus is trying to hide his smirk in his beard, does Umbridge hum before she says: "Yes. Yes, I can see that. And I assume you are here to report your results to Albus and then myself?" Yet I shrug at this and tell the overly pink woman:

"Actually, Madam, I'm here because, after seeing that Arthur hadn't been released too soon and whatnot, I ran into both his kids and Harry Potter. And because Potter knew from last summer that I worked on Black's case, he decided to do something he didn't have the chance to do then. He provided me some _intriguing_ evidence."  
This seems to startle both of the other teachers and Umbridge gleefully asks: "Anything incriminating?" But I shake my head and say: "Just an old letter Black apparently send him just after Black's own escape from Hogwarts. Apparently the lad holds onto it when he worries for those he cares about being hurt."  
At this I turn to Minerva and says: "Which brings me to why I'm here. Professor McGonagall, do you still have the report on the Firebolt from when you and the other teachers striped it down? I'd like that. It's an important part for the future of my investigation, you see. It could be what makes the difference between my success or failure."

And here I notice Albus' eyes widening for just a fraction, only just long enough that my years as an Auror allows me to spot it. "Minerva, you heard the man. You better –." Yet before Umbridge can actually belittle the woman, does a pop sound at Albus' desk and the man says: "Seems like the House-Elves decided to aid us."  
And he happily hands me the scroll that now lies on his desk, yet I pull my wand and cast a spell to make us all wear gloves as I say: "Standard procedure. Fingerprints can be considered evidence. Sorry, I didn't inform you in time, Albus." The man nods, while I notice Umbridge smirking gleefully and I take the scroll.

I open it, having already read the letter Sirius sent Harry all those years ago and because I managed to get an account of what happened at the First Task from Ludo last year, do I already know that there is probably nothing wrong with the broom in question. Yet at the end of the scroll, I spot something off and I ask:  
"A spell to increase positive emotions of the flyer? You actually found that on the broom, Minerva?" The woman nods and says: "Right at the end of our testing. Filius decided to just cast every last testing spell Goblins teach their kin and one of them spotted this. It didn't harm Potter, so we kept it on, especially considering the situation."  
At this I nod, mostly because both Albus and, before him, Amos told me what had happened at Harry's first Quidditch match of that year and I say: "Very well, this further confirms my suspicions. Black may have shown his _true_ colors the night after Halloween, but it seems there is still something left of his _persona_."

At this Minerva nods, but then Umbridge asks: "Hold on a minute, what does Black have to do with Potter's broom?" And while I think: "She really didn't get it yet after I told her that cover story?" And I calmly answer: "It's in the note Potter offered me for evidence, Madam Umbridge. It had Black confessing he _gave_ Potter the Firebolt."  
The woman looks shocked and then turns to Minerva and shrieks: "AND YOU LET ME KEEP THAT IN MY OFFICE? HOW COULD YOU, MINERVA! I WILL –!""Madam Umbridge. First of all, this is an official report that proves there is nothing wrong with the broom. Second, the First Task is further evidence confirming this."  
And while it's obvious that the woman wanted to dismiss my first statement, do I obviously silence her with my second as she knows she can't call all of the witnesses to that event liars, not without insulting people like Bagman, the late Crouch and other important Ministerial members, I nod at her and then say:  
"Next to that, you won't be keeping the Firebolt for much longer, Ma'am. I will be needing it in my investigation. Now that I have the evidence given to me through this letter and this report, I will need the Firebolt as the final piece to the puzzle. Would you be so kind as to escort me to your office. I'd rather leave from there."

And like a kid that is being complemented for making a pretty drawing, does Umbridge smile at me as she says: "Of course, Auror Shacklebolt. I can completely understand. Please, do come with me." At this I nod, but then I decide to play her a little more and cover my bases, something I've learned to do over the last few months.  
"Would you be opposed to joining us, Albus, Minerva? Considering this is the possession of one of your own and your interest in the boy in question." At this Minerva looks at Albus and the man smiles at me, even if I can see the sneaky smirk hidden behind the smile as he says: "Yes, Auror Shacklebolt. We'll be happy too."  
And so the four of us travel through Hogwarts, the castle herself making it so that the moving staircases get us there faster than usual and this actually makes Umbridge start to strut more and more and I think: "Surely she doesn't believe that a thousand year old, magical castle is bending to her will, does she?"  
Yet because I know just what kind of woman Umbridge is and how she thinks, do I already know that that is probably indeed what she believes. We then reach her office, where I feel like vomiting if not for my ability to keep up a façade as the office itself is more pink than her wardrobe of the last year and has too many cat pictures.

"You can find the Firebolt over there, Auror Shacklebolt. Right next to my glass cabinet, containing my detention items and the stuff I confiscated from unruly students." I nod at her and move over while I notice the woman herself moving over to the fireplace, which actually has a frilly pink cloth covering most of its top and sides.  
"That woman needs to change her wardrobe tastes." I think to myself as I say: "You know, Madam Umbridge, I actually wasn't planning on doing anything. But you know, because most of the lower Ministry knew of Arthur's injury and because I figured Hogwarts knew of the missing Weasleys, I didn't think this could be covered up."  
At which the woman hums and says: "Well thought, Auror. How many exactly in the lower Ministry knew of this? I don't believe I've heard Percival mention it at all, you know?" Yet at this I shrug and say: "Well, the people _in the know_ aren't exactly working for the Departments he needs to concern himself with and –."

But by this point I have reached the cabinet and am just about to reach for the Firebolt when my eye falls on something inside the cabinet and instantly I tense up, my gaze dropping straight to the item in question and every emotion and instinct that drove me to becoming an Auror coming up within me with a furious rage.  
"Madam Umbridge?" I ask, my whole body tense in order to make sure I don't do anything that isn't part of Auror protocol and it seems as if the woman is obvious to my stance as she sweetly asks me: "Yes, Auror Shacklebolt?""What did you say was in this here cabinet?""My detention equipment and confiscated items. Why do you ask?"  
"Because it seems I will need to do more than investigate why Sirius Black send Harry Potter a broom through which he won the First Task. It seems I will also need to arrest a wayward student for owning a level XXXXX Dark Item." The woman looks shocked, but then I turn my face to glare at her as I hiss: "Or is that Blood Quill _yours_?"

And finally does it seem as if the woman gets the situation she is in as she whitens, confirming my suspicions right away, but then she infuriates me as she snarls: "Now listen here, Auror. That item –." But I glare her silent and try to keep my cool as I hiss: "You are both right and very, very wrong, _Madam_ Umbridge."  
And finally does the woman realize that I have been calling her by her old title this entire time before I say: "You see, upon finishing my investigation, I am to report _all_ of my findings to Madam Bones. And all my findings include anything and everything I find upon any location where I locate, gather or retrieve evidence – such as this broom."  
And the woman glares at me before she snarls: "This is all your fault, Dumbledore. You set him up for this." But while I notice that the fireplace has turned green, do I say: "My reason for being here, Madam Umbridge, was to gather evidence on why Black would give Potter a perfectly fine broom. Nothing more, nothing less."

And the woman glares at me, but then I say: "Now, as I was saying before. It falls within my duty as an Auror, within the rules the _Ministry_ set up for the DMLE to follow, to arrest anyone found to be the owner of an item that is classed XXX or higher. However, you said that this cabinet contains two different kinds of items.  
Your detention equipment _and_ confiscated items. Because of this, I will need to determine whether it will be either you or a student here at Hogwarts that I will have to arrest for the ownership of this item. Luckily for all of us, Aurors are taught several spells that allow them to check for the necessary evidence to confirm this."  
And as the Minister himself actually steps through the floo, do I smirk at the woman and say: "And, as Head Auror, I am actually exempt from several laws prohibiting dark and blood magic. Comes with the job, you know." And the woman whitens before I start casting spells, the first of them providing Fudge with gloves of his own.  
The man looks startled at this and I say: "Just a standard safety procedure, Minister. To keep you from being considered a suspect by having your fingerprints found where they shouldn't be, you know?" And the man nods before I use an opening and a levitation spell to open the cabinet and levitate the quill over to the desk.

Yet upon seeing it, does Minerva actually gasp and she mumbles: "Writing lines." And I look at her as I ask: "Is there something you'd like to add to this new investigation, Madam McGonagall?" And the woman answers: "In the second week of the school year, Potter told me that his detention with Umbridge concerned writing lines."  
And instantly I send her a disbelieving look and I ask: "And you just accepted that? Knowing what the stance of the Ministry in regards to Potter was? Knowing how much the Minister and those working for him wanted to discourage Potter to stop his statements? You truly believed she would keep it at just _writing lines_?"  
And the woman turns red before I mutter: "I will have Madam Bones bring you in to question you further later. And Madam Umbridge, if you do anything to that quill, I will be forced to send you straight to a containment cell for disrupting a Head Auror's investigation." At this the woman glares at me and shrieks:

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" But then I glare at her and say: "Remember what I said about Arthur? About his injury, the missing Weasleys and how it was all connected? That all connects to this investigation, my investigation into the Firebolt. Meaning that, because of the investigation, rules I am _ordered by law_ to do this to you."  
And the woman seems to shake with fury over the fact that I am using logic, the Ministerial grapevine and already existing facts to trump her and then Percival asks: "Wait, what do you mean _Missing Weasleys_?" And I answer: "Your brothers and sister left Hogwarts after Albus informed them of your father getting injured.  
It just wasn't reported until we knew what had caused the injury. Now, however, no one at the Ministry – especially those with kids at Hogwarts who know the Weasleys visited their father at St. Mungos and who know that Arthur was released today – can keep this news to themselves, so all of this will be public and soon."

"And now for me to do my job." I think as I walk over to where the horrid item is lying untouched on the desk and I cast the two spells I know will determine everything. The first allows for the feather to move just enough a single thread of pink fabric falls from between two bits of the feather and another writes a name in blood red ink.  
 _Harry Potter_ is shown to the group standing in the office, yet I focus on the thread and say: "It was really dumb of you to change your wardrobe so completely and so drastically, Madam Umbridge. Had you picked red instead of pink, I could have been led to assume that this feather belonged to a Gryffindor student. Now however –."  
And I turn to glare at the woman as I state: "I don't just have the evidence linking you to this object, I also have evidence proving that you committed two crimes in one act. Or did you forget Ancient Law #27662. _A Blood Quill, object classed as a Class XXXXX Dark Item, is never to be used on a member of House Potter unless by Gringotts Bank."_

At this the woman twitches, but continues her glare as I state: "A law, Minister Fudge, that can only be _changed_ if accepted by all members of the Potter Alliance, Heir Potter himself included. And _that_ is something I sincerely doubt will ever happen." At which I can tell that the woman wants to rage if not for the trap I laid out for her.  
I then turn first to Albus and then to Percy as I say: "However, seeing as I got to have a bit of time with Potter when he gave me the evidence that led me here, I do wonder – and feel concerned – over one thing. Potter seems to be a very caring individual, especially over others getting hurt. Why didn't he report his own injuries?"  
And both men that I gazed at look troubled at hearing this question, yet when neither seems able to come up with an answer, do I notice that Umbridge has a twitch in her eye that has nothing to do with the anger she must be feeling. Instantly I feel suspicious and say: "You seem to know the reason, Umbridge. Care to share it with us?"  
But when the woman presses her lips firmer together, do I shrug and say: "Very well, any Auror worth his career knows there are more ways than one to gather evidence and answers to questions left open." And with that do I turn to Albus, who seems to get what I want and nods in acceptance before I strongly state: "Eltris."

And an elf that looks quite healthy, even if it is wearing horrible rags, appears, bowing to me as it asks: "Honorable Auror Shacklebolt called for Eltris. How can Eltris be of servicing to Honorable Auror Shacklebolt?" And I state: "Please fetch me the DADA study book belonging to one Harry James Potter, Eltris."  
And while I know that Albus probably worries over Grimmauld and its secrecy, do I feel confident that Eltris is loyal enough to him and myself not to disclose where he got the book from. And indeed the elf pops out, yet pops back in so quickly that it would almost make one believe he traveled to another part of the castle.  
And while I am wearing gloves, do I still use my wand to levitate the book over to the desk and lie it next to the quill, my eyes quickly spotting how Umbridge has now gained a bit of a sweat alongside her twitching eye getting worse. "That blasted, self-centered, no-good demon of a woman. What has she done with this book?"

I think this as I don't just cast the two simple spells to trace the evidence I need, I cast every detection spell I have learned in my years as an Auror and the results, that appear in my mind as I cast, but also on a scroll of parchment that I keep in a back pocket of my robes infuriate and enrage me the more they get revealed and written down.  
I finish my spellwork, feeling slightly drained as casting so much detection magic can really do a number on any experienced Auror and yet I don't show this as I glare at Umbridge, the woman glaring back at me as if daring me to reveal her dark work. "You're glaring at the wrong Auror, lady." I think as I furiously ask her:  
"A hex to make the pain Potter feels over the Blood Quill usage more extreme than usual. A curse to block his instinctual knowledge of this kind of item being illegally used against him. A curse to keep Potter from confiding in those responsible for him. A curse connected to this to have authority figures take his words at face value.  
A curse to entice him to do whatever you can use to get him in detention whenever you desire, which is basically a modified version of the Imperius Curse. A Curse that makes his mental abilities weaker the longer he uses the Blood Quill. A curse that blocks his core the more he, again, uses the same Blood Quill.  
And a curse hidden under both to keep those close to Potter from investigating? I don't just have evidence to arrest you for two crimes, Umbridge, I have evidence to arrest you for a solid half a dozen.""YOU HAVE NO SUCH THING!" The woman shrieks, but I show her my parchment, unroll it and read:

" _Illegal ownership of a Class XXXXX Dark Object. Usage of a Class XXXXX Dark Object on a person protected against this usage by law # 27662. Illegal Mind control of a Minor and Heir to a Noble and Ancient Line. Mental Manipulation through Magical Means of Authority Figures. Mental Manipulation of innocent minors.  
_ _Dark Magic used to destroy the core of an Heir to a Noble and Ancient House. Dark Magic used to block the mental abilities of an Heir to a Noble and Ancient House. Magical usage to worsen the effects of a Class XXXXX dark object. Mental Manipulation to keep an Heir to a Noble and Ancient line from his rightful knowledge._

And then I'm not even taking into account the possibility that you could, somewhere inside this office, have other Blood Quills or items of Forbidden Classes hidden which you could, potentially, be using against other Heirs or Heiresses of Noble and Ancient Houses. And trust me, Madam Bones _will_ take that into account."  
The woman seems on the verge of breaking and I think: "Good. If she does that, it will work against her later. Now to make sure Fudge won't try to support or cover for her." And I furl the roll back up before I turn to the Minister, who is looking at all this with his mouth gaping like a fish out of the water as I say:  
"As for you, Minister Fudge, I say this out of respect. Just the crime of the second line of my report is enough to get Umbridge half a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. Add everything else and – well, if it is then discovered that, after hearing all this, you still tried supporting her, you will be considered guilty by default and join her."  
The man whitens and he mumbles: "Are – are – are you sure?" At which I nod and say: "Umbridge has committed too many High Class crimes, Minister. Too many that have a sentence ranging between 20 years to half a lifetime Azkaban. Supporting a person like that, by law, makes the person supporting guilty by default."

And when Umbridge and I see the man looking at her with an uncertain, doubting gaze, does the woman indeed snap as she screams: "YOU'LL –!" But before she can do more than put her hand where I know she hides her wand, do I cast a chain of consecutive spells that Aurors are taught when detaining high-classes criminals.  
The woman gets disarmed, gets flung against the wall and gets chains growing out of the wall, one pair wrapping her wrists together, another wrapping her ankles and knees together and the last wrapping itself around her in such a way it contains her against the wall. And the final spell silences the woman entirely.  
"Don't underestimate an Auror who got his Headship for fighting in the Voldemort war, Umbridge. It will just add to your list of crimes. _Attempting to disrupt a crime scene and escape justice and captivity by Auror forces._ That's another two crimes respectively. Minister, what is your decision and what are your orders?"

And while I wonder if getting all this done will be considered as me passing the test as well, does Fudge seem to regain himself and ask: "How fast can you get a trial set up, Head Auror Shacklebolt?" At which I smirk and ask: "Depends." And as if he read my mind, does Eltris appear with a bit of parchment of his own.  
Fudge is the one he appears to and because I have no doubt of what is on that parchment, do I ask: "How fast can you get this whole thing in the Daily Prophet? _Arthur Weasley's attack leads to new investigation in the case of Sirius Black, which results in the arrest of Dolores Jane Umbridge for various crimes against Harry Potter.  
_ A bit of a lengthy title, but I'm sure the Daily Prophet can make it work. And if they can make it work, I can get a copy send to Tibet, luring Black out of hiding and capturing him. After that, it's only a matter of investigating why he send Potter that Firebolt, which I'm sure I can do alongside the trial of Umbridge. With your permission, of course."

And while I can barely believe how easy it is to sway this man, does Fudge seem to gain more and more confidence as I talk and he says: "This will be a special Evening Prophet edition, I'm sure of it. Auror Shacklebolt, ensure that this criminal gets no chance at acquittal and seize Black the minute you get the chance.  
I want that double trial before midnight, you hear me?" And while I think: "You do realize you're voicing my suggestion back at me, right?" Do I just leave it for what it is and say: "As you wish, Minister." Before happily sending a special Auror Port Key at Umbridge, the Port Key activating the minute it touches the woman.  
This shocks those in the room and I say: "Special Port Key. Activates only when in touch with someone other than the Auror it is assigned to." And those in the room with me nod before I turn to Minerva and say: "Head for Madam Bones, McGonagall. Your compliance was fabricated, but it was still a questionable act."  
The woman nods and as she, Fudge and Percy leave, do I turn to Dumbledore and ask: "You think I passed my test?" And the man actually starts to laugh, making me smirk myself as I think: "This isn't over yet, but I do consider that a pretty good sign." And with that do I turn back to why I came here in the first place, the Firebolt.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Kingsley.  
**_ _ **Damn, that was enjoyable. I may not have gone into too much detail when it came to the magic Kingsley used when investigating, but I still think I kept it nice and serious and really set the tone for this chapter. I also enjoyed it quite immensely, especially the parts of Albus' subtle reactions and Umbridge's obviousness.  
**_ _ **Also, I'm thinking of changing the Title of this story. It was supposed to be about Harry voicing how badly he wanted a family and the Guardians doing what they can to help him with this, but the new storyline I have planned works way better, just not with this title about Harry's wish. Do any of you have ideas for A Guardian('s) …?  
**_ _ **Next chapter: We go on where we left off as Kingsley heads first to Madam Bones and Head Auror Scrimegeour – for reasons that will become known later – and then to London to pick up Harry. But when he hits a bump in the road, who is there other than our newest guardian to help the Auror through a rough patch.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoyed,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **title suggestions are welcome. Read the second paragraph of the bottom AN for more details.**_


	9. The Ministry And Diagon Alley

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I really love this story and the possibilities it offers me, but I am going to be honest with you all. Out of all the stories currently on the schedule – and the ones that will be added after Christmas, surprise, surprise – I really think that this one, The Moving of the Light and A Summer will be finished sometime next year.  
**_ _ **Also, when it comes to The Moving of the Light, do I have some sort of sad news. The main story will end as 2017 does. However, the chapters that follow and will lead up to the end of the year, might only be considered part of a side story and filler, but they are still important plot points, especially for the sequel.  
**_ _ **Now I am kind of disappointed that V.L. Crawford was the only one who came up with a new name for the story, but I do appreciate her efforts. I am also happy that I managed to really think what I wanted for the title and the story as that made thinking up a new title quite easy and yet, I feel the new title to be fitting as well.  
**_ _ **Hope you like,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 09  
**_ _ **The Ministry And Diagon Alley**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **DMLE Head Office  
**_ _ **Amelia's POV**_

"Head Auror Shacklebolt, Head Auror, Scrimgeour, may I ask why my two Top Aurors are in my office at the same time?" I ask as the two I feel best to take over from me if anything happens to me step into my office just as I feel ready to leave and just start celebrating the holidays with the only family I have left.  
"Sorry to disturb your need to leave, Boss, but I have some interesting news and an official report for you." Kingsley says, which is most unusual as it's more often that he keeps quiet when Rufus is in office and lets the other Head Auror speak. And this alone is enough to make me take back my seat and calmly state:

"Report." The man nods and says: "As you know, Arthur Weasley got released from the Hospital only an hour ago. I decided to go visit him and see him safely back to his residence, but ran into Harry Potter. The boy remembered me from our meeting when he was heading to Arthur's office just before his trial last summer."  
And while the acknowledgement of that event being an official trial still leaves me with a bad feeling in my gut, do I know that Kingsley wouldn't report something so trivial without reason. And so I silently activate a Dicta-Quill and keep a close eye on both of my men as the tanned Head Auror continues his report.  
"The lad told me of something he often has on him when someone he cares for gets hurt. Why this item that he gave me does so, I didn't really know, but considering how it's actually linked with my current Top-Priority case, I took it nonetheless. And what was written on it – the letter, I mean – really startled me."

This makes both me and Rufus look at the man with a raised eyebrow and he says: "You remember Potter using his Firebolt in the First Task of the Tournament, right? Well, this letter actually states that the broom was given to him – by Sirius Black. And before you say anything, Potter himself assured me the broom has already been checked."  
This relieves me, yet it also confuses me and I think: "Albus is way too close to the Potter boy not to know this himself. Why hasn't he informed me yet, so I can get a trial set up?" And while I wonder if this is either the Minister's work or more evidence of Albus distrusting the Ministry and its abilities does Kingsley go on:  
"So, I went to Hogwarts to assure Albus that Arthur was back to full health and get that report and there I found out that the broom in question is also still at Hogwarts, as Dolores apparently confiscated it when she banned both Potter and the Weasley Twins from Quidditch. So I decided to pick up both the report and the broom."  
At this I nod as that sounds like the thorough kind of work that has helped Kingsley reach the level of Head Auror that he is now and yet here Kingsley sends me a severe look and says: "And here is where I reach the reason I asked Rufus to come with me as I give you my report. And trust me, Amelia, you _won't_ like the reason."

This really concerns me as Kingsley knows me well enough to know that I don't easily let my emotions overwhelm my sense of duty as Head of the DMLE and I nod at him to let him know I take his warning seriously. Rufus himself is also tense and looking between me and Kingsley in great concern as Kingsley says:  
"I went to Dolores' office and she told me that she had the Firebolt next to a cabinet that was filled with items that she either used in detention or confiscated from the students. And amongst the items in that cabinet – I found this." And with his wand does the Head Auror levitate an item onto my desk, one that makes my eyes widen.  
A black, long quill that is both thin and has a razorsharp end to it lies on my desk, covered in spells to make sure nothing can come in actual contact with it and to keep fingerprints not already on the quill to appear on it. And while these spells are quite standard procedure, does the presence of the quill feel like a blow to my pride.

I look up from it, not wanting to gaze at this blemish to what I stand for as Head of the Auror Department and Kingsley looks from Rufus to me as he says: "Now you get why I brought Rufus as well. Fudge has given me permission to draw Black out and put him – and Umbridge – on a double trial this very night.  
And because there is a chance that Umbridge used this – or any other Dark item – on Susan – and Amelia, I've already found a plethora of spells on Potter's book that explain why he _didn't_ report this quill, so I don't doubt the same can count for Susan – can I not, in good conscience, allow you to be the Judge of that Trial.  
Fudge has already withdrawn from leading it as he doesn't want to be seen supporting or giving Umbridge a chance to pull him on her side and you can't lead it either. Even if you give Dolores the sentence she deserves, people can and probably will believe it is out of personal gain, because you have a niece who is a student.

And we both know that not everyone in England will consider that a good thing." The man ends darkly and I sigh as I nod before I ask: "And how do you plan to draw Black out exactly?" At this Kingsley looks between me and Rufus one more time before he asks: "This stays between those up top?" At which we both nod.  
"Black's been in the country since Potter's name came out of the Goblet. He's innocent and he's planning a ritual where he can become Potter's father, Molly Weasley Potter's mother, Arthur the boy's uncle and me – the boy's godfather. All of this, the Firebolt, the letter, the chance to get Black his trial – it's all a test.  
One I plan to pass with flying colors." This really shocks me, even if I've always known that Kingsley does his best when he is being tested and Rufus asks: "Exactly how long have you known of Black's innocence and why are we only hearing of it now?" And Kingsley sighs in obvious resignation before he wearily answers:  
"Because Albus has restarted the Order of the Phoenix, but is a bit overdone on the _don't risk your members where they are at_ situation. He's put Sirius somewhere no one would ever look for him, but when I joined and offered, Albus shot me down by telling me my job as Head Auror was more important and that the trial could wait."

"And you accepted that?" I ask shocked and the man sighs as he says: "Albus gave me the orders to keep an eye on Potter, which for Sirius' sake I was happy to do and to convince whoever I could inside the Ministry of the truth, perhaps even see if they could join the Order. Getting extra fighters just seemed more important."  
At this I nod as I can see how Kingsley can get sidetracked by such a battle strategy and Rufus asks: "So, how are you going to draw Black out?" To which Kingsley leans back and says: "I don't really have to. I just need to return to HQ, let Black know and make sure he shows his face just before midnight – but after the article."  
"What article?" I ask, completely thrown off guard and the man cringes as he says: "Right, I forgot to report that. Fudge has the whole story – or at least what he believes to be the story. I already covered all the bases and made sure that the story would be considered truth by all those who are involved. The article should release any second now."

"You really don't do things halfway, do you Shacklebolt?" Rufus asks and Kingsley smirks at him as he says: "Not when it can get me to pass important tests. Now Amelia, you should head home. I gave you my report, we have a Judge for the trial and you need to check Susan's DADA book. See if it's got any curses on it.  
I'll head for HQ, see what I can do about Potter and his little physical issue and report to Black so he knows when to show his face to the public and what his cover story is to be." At this I nod, my concerns for Susan now sky-high and then Kingsley lies a hand on mine, making me look up at him as he says:  
"We both have someone we care about in that castle now, Amelia, and I promise I will do what I can to keep them both safe. Just – know that that safety can't come at the expense of what they view as their rights. Albus has crossed that line, Harry now has extreme problems trusting the Order and I really don't want the same for Susan.  
I want the best for them both. Care to help me with that?" At which I nod, grateful for how caring the bald tanned man is as, even though Susan and he never met, I always knew that my many tales of her exploits as a child and later as a teen made the man really grow to care for her. "And now someone else is just as lucky."  
And with that do I happily pass through the floo in my office fireplace, entering my family parlor and hearing Susan's footsteps rush down the staircase the same way they always do when she gets alerted to my arrival. And while I take my niece in my arms, am I very glad for Harry Potter as well, as he will soon have the same care given to him.

 _ **In the mean time  
**_ _ **At Order HQ  
**_ _ **Kingsley's POV**_

Rufus assured me he would take the rights of everyone very seriously during the trial just before I send Minerva his way as she would play a vital role in the upcoming trial against Umbridge – even if spellwork kept her from really doing anything – and I quickly went down to the Department of Mysteries for one last thing.  
Luckily enough the Unspeakables had no trouble with playing the role of the bad guy as they didn't want the world to know that there might be something valuable enough in their Department to draw out Dark Lords and Death Eaters or get a Ministerial member hurt. And after getting this reassurance, did I leave for HQ.

Arriving there I happily take a seat between Harry and Sirius and ask: "This yours?" Handing him the DADA book that is covered the same way the quill was, even though the quill is now in a drawer of Rufus' desk that is specifically charmed to only let him in and to keep pieces of evidence from being stolen or messed with.  
The boy looks shocked and asks: "Why do you have that? And what's with the covering spellwork?" To which I answer: "I have it because it's an important piece in the double trial I managed to arrange. And yes Sirius, you are one of the two people on trial.""Who's the other?" Ron asks, while Harry looks amazed and I answer:  
"Umbridge. And trust me, her list of crimes is so bad, just her first two are enough to have made Fudge aware that siding with her – will see him judged as guilty by default. He has withdrawn himself completely and ordered me to ensure that both Sirius and Umbridge will be facing trial by no later than midnight."

This actually makes everyone look at me shocked and then Sirius says: "Wow, Kings, if you pass a test, you _pass_ a test." And seconds later I have what I wanted most out of this test, my soon to be godson giving me a warm and grateful hug as he raves how grateful he is for what I got done and I laugh as I say:  
"No problem, now let me see that hand of yours." And instantly Harry stops his rambling and tenses up as he asks: "What – what hand?" But I sigh and say: "Harry, I tested that blasted quill you have been _writing_ your _lines_ with and it's covered in all kinds of illegal spells. Spells that are affecting you even now."

"So that's why –." Granger tries and I ask: "Why you didn't decide to investigate the nature of that dark and painful item when you realized how much it was hurting your friend? Yes, exactly." And the girl looks shocked, proving this was not what she was planning to say, yet I glare at her and think: "I won't give her that chance."  
"Harry?" Sirius then asks and I notice how dark Harry's expression has become and how tense and withdrawn he seems as he mutters: "I won't do it. Not here. Only – only around – around family." At which most of us nod at the boy and then Bill stands up and says: "Well then, you heard the kid. Let's go, guys."  
And he motions for Lupin, Tonks, Granger and his siblings to come with him. But then Lupin says: "Aren't you Arthur's son? And isn't Tonks Sirius' cousin?" But Bill glares at him and says: "We are, but I'm also _smart_ and _aware_ enough to know that Harry means only those he has or soon will acknowledge as family.  
Thus his siblings, mum, dad, Sirius and Kingsley. No others. Now get going already, cause you don't even have either of those excuses." And while Lupin glares at Bill, obviously proving he had something planned to say after Bill would acknowledge his question, does he rush up and stomp out of the room, Granger following him.

"Act your age, will you?" The twins shout after them and while this causes for a shriek from Granger to be heard, do Ron, the twins and Ginny then look at Harry, who says: "You can stay. You know already anyway, so it really doesn't matter." And while I know Granger will resent that later, do I not care for the girl anymore.  
Instead I send the boy a caring but imploring look and he sighs before he reluctantly pulls his large robe away from his hand, the scars on the back standing out even if they are obviously a few weeks old. Yet the deepness of the scars really angers and concerns me as I study each letter carefully, hoping to find what I seek.  
And to my utter relief, do I indeed find this, yet I also sigh in resigned relief as I say: "That was close." Making the others look at me as I say: "Harry has obviously been putting his hand in Murtlap essence and that has definitely helped with the scarring, but – the usage of that blasted quill had almost crossed the boundary line.  
Had he used it for even two more times, no magic would have been able to see it healed again. It would scar worse than the scar on his forehead, even if he kept up the Murtlap essence treatment." "But – there is an actual way to heal it completely? To take out all the scarring?" Ginny asks and I nod at her before looking at Lily.

The young teenage girl nods and moves over to where Harry and I are seated, running her own fingers over the scars and obviously running the same silent scanning spellwork that I used earlier before she hums and says: "Well, some of the ingredients I need will be hard to get, but – I should be able to brew the cure, with time."  
Then suddenly I get hit with something between the eyes and I shake my head before my eyes widen as I see a group of beings I never thought I would see, even if I always subconsciously kept believing in what they stood for. The Easter Bunny nods at me and then turns to Lily as he says: "Just let me know what you need, I'll get it for you."

The redhead nods at him gratefully and then I hear the sound I have been waiting for. An owl is tapping at the window of the building and I happily open it, letting the feathery being in and smiling widely as it releases a paper from its talons before flying back out of the room, the window magically closing behind it.  
"Sirius, you better make sure you have this on you when you show your face somewhere. And do make sure it's somewhere I can easily catch you." I say as I happily hand the man the paper and while he looks at me funny, does he take the paper from me. Yet as he reads, do I see his eyes widen more and more before he mutters:  
"You're joking?" But I shake my head and ask: "What, is this not providing you with a proper reason to be spotted here on your home turf? That's the whole reason Fudge released that article in the first place. He wants both you and Umbridge on trial by midnight." But then Harry asks: "But where will you catch Sirius?"

And with that does the boy catch me on the one point in this whole plan that I have yet to figure out as I sigh, but then I get prove that the family my future godson has is as smart as he is as Lily smirks and says: "Harry please, you have more important things to worry about. Like, making sure we can join you at Hogwarts, remember?"  
This confuses me, yet the boy seems to get what she means as he says: "That's right. And I need to get myself a new DADA book as well, considering how my own is now in custody of the DMLE." And instantly I get what the two are talking about, making me smirk at them both before I ask: "Care for an escort, godson of mine?"  
And the brilliant shine of the boy's smile is actually strong enough I feel as if a lot of the dark and gloomy atmosphere of Grimmauld Place just got wiped out, making it so that everyone else who is in the room with me also starts to shine with how happy they are. And that alone makes me feel even better about passing my test.

 _ **Two Hours Later  
**_ _ **Diagon Alley, London  
**_ _ **Kingsley's POV**_

Even though we had all been super happy and super excited about the plan ahead, did we agree that keeping Sirius at London for a few hours before getting him spotted at Diagon would be the better idea. "After all, would it really be considered believable if he shows up only five minutes after the Evening Prophet released?"  
Harry had asked this question and we had agreed that, no, it would not have been considered believable if a person who is supposed to be in Nepal, Asia would arrive in England only five minutes after a paper that only publishes in England shows his godson/target in any kind of trouble and so we had stayed where we were.

Granger and the others had come down after a few minutes and Granger had indeed taken offense to the fact that the Weasley kids had been allowed to stay, but Harry had shot her down by using the same logic and making her feel stupid for not realizing it herself. At this she had sat down and again acted quite below her age.  
Lupin had also glared at Harry, but I had told him: "If you had proven that you cared more for your potential godson than your pride, you could have been in my place right now. But then again, if you had done that, Sirius might not have had this chance to get his freedom back. So I guess you can be proud of that ego of yours."  
And yet, for reasons that confuse yet also amuse me, had it been the angry glare Tonks send the werewolf's way that had kept him from retorting and he had just joined the girl at the other end of the table, staying silent and sulking, even as Molly made sure to put food on his plate that she made especially for his tastes.

By now dinner has been done, my new godson has had some fun with both his friends, his new siblings and the Guardians and we've been discussing ways to reveal that the Potters are alive and de-aged without revealing the Guardians as well. The Easter Bunny had not been happy with this last bit, but had been told why.  
"I'm the only one who is supposed to be a Guardian for the adult witches and wizards of this world and not the kids. Plus, considering that we're on the brink of war, it just wouldn't do to reveal all of our special power cards too soon. Revealing you guys now would just motivate the other side to take you out first.  
And yes, I get that you guys are supposed to be immortal, but Voldemort has dipped into immortality himself, not to mention he has Pitch on his side. Those two ought to know something about how to take out immortal forces, so keeping you as a secret back-up is just the better plan of attack, at least for the time being."  
At this the Easter Bunny had agreed and the Tooth Fairy had made it easier for him as she says: "Besides, if we stay hidden, we can work harder at keeping everyone's morals high and their might strong. We can be the source that keeps them fighting." At which the whole group of Guardians had happily nodded in agreement.

"Thanks again for escorting me, Mr. Shacklebolt. It's nice to know that the Ministry really is mixed between good and bad employees. I just wish the bad ones weren't so – harmful." Harry then says, mumbling at the end and purposely rubbing his hand, which he had actually scratched with his nails before we arrived.  
We hadn't really understood why he did that, but Harry told us how he had been through a detention just before Arthur's attack and said that him scratching painful wounds in concern for those close to him could potentially him some sympathy as well as increase the loathing of the public against Umbridge for during her trial.  
Not all of us had been happy with how well the boy could play games like this, but we had been happy that he knew when to play games like this and so I happily join in on his little acting as I say: "Don't worry, Heir Potter. After the help you gave me in my investigation, getting you the books you need is the least I can do."

"HARRY!" A familiar voice then says, just as we move to the entrance of Flourish and Blotts, the stores of Diagon Alley having both a day shift of employees and a night, as to accustom to both regular customers and vampires as well as other beings and we turn around, just in time for Harry to get crushed in a hug.  
And while Sirius saw him leave only ten minutes ago, the two of us taking several floo trips to ensure wouldn't be able to reveal we came from HQ, does the man prove that he hasn't fully left his Marauder days behind as the acting he puts up while hugging the boy tight, rambling and then rushing to grab the boy's hand is incredible.  
"I can't believe this! Umbridge! A member of the Ministry! A high-ranked one! It's that Fudge didn't know or I would have! And Percy! That boy was friends with you, wasn't he? I can only imagine how he feels knowing you've been hurt like this! Let me see that hand! Don't worry, I know plenty of dark magic as well as how to heal –."  
But then Harry pulls away and seals the deal as he angrily growls: "You can _heal_ it once you prove true to your word. When we were out on the grounds, you told me that you wanted me to come live with you. Prove that you still do and I'll let you heal me." Instantly Sirius nods and I step forward, drawing his attention.

"Sirius Black, due to information recently gathered together, I have been given permission by Minister Fudge _not_ to send you directly to the Dementors to receive the Kiss, but only if you come quietly and join me in a trial of both yourself as well as Dolores Umbridge. Also, care to explain how you know your target was hurt?"  
And while this had been something we had been slightly concerned about before we left, had Harry assured us that he would have it covered. And now I see the truth of his statement as a very, very familiar Snow Owl lands on the man's shoulder with an extra copy of the Evening Prophet in her beak as Sirius calmly says:  
"My _godson's_ owl has been keeping me up to date. She may have risked her own health, considering that no-good witch, but she knows I care for my charge as much as she does." At this I nod, while I think: "That clever little godson of mine. Anyone who knows Harry would recognized Hedwig anywhere. Very clever indeed."  
And with that do I move over to the man, who calmly turns his back to me and raises his arms behind his back. And while this shocks many of those who have come out to watch our little scene and while Harry goes inside to gather the required books, do I make sure to put all the regulated spells on the man who will soon face trial.

 _ **Well done, Kingsley,  
**_ _ **So this was a bit of an in-between chapter. It did cover some important stuff, such as proof that Harry's hand can actually get healed as well what has to happen for Sirius to get to the Ministry without anyone getting suspicious, but in all other ways, this chapter was just a way to get from Point A to Point B.  
**_ _ **What does this mean? It means that next chapter is going to be BLOODY LONG! Seriously, we are going to tackle two trials and both are going to be thorough. Both the trial that will get Sirius his freedom back and allow him to, without hinder or question, perform the ritual as well as the trial to get Umbridge her sentence.  
**_ _ **And to be honest, I am planning on making a few others students becoming victims of her schemes. Why? Because I am willing to believe that she sees Harry as her main target, but not her only target. After all, she said it herself, she HATES kids. So working with them would give her plenty of chances – for plenty of victims.  
**_ _ **This won't be pretty,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	10. The Criminal And The Innocent

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Wow! I am ending the year on some REALLY content heavy chapters. The Trials of Umbridge and Sirius in this story, the Trials of the Dursleys, Figg and Pommel in To Read Into the Universe, one half of the Final Battle in The Moving Of The Light, Dumbledore escaping justice in Child of All and much, much more in the rest.  
**_ _ **Personally, I won't deny it, I am looking up against writing these chapters a little, but that is because, in winter, things are dreary and dark enough. Therefore I would rather just write happy, go-lucky chapters, but I am not going to drastically change the stories around just to make writing the chapters easier.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Get ready to HATE!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10  
**_ _ **The Criminal And The Innocent**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **Trial Room, Ministry For Magic  
**_ _ **Rufus Scrimgeour's POV**_

If anyone ever asked me if I would expect myself to exonerate a man that has been considered a criminal for years on Christmas, I would have laughed in their faces. If anyone ever asked me if I would be putting the Secretary of the Minister on a Criminal Trial on Christmas I would have them checked for Confundus charms.  
If anyone ever asked me if I would believe myself to be where I am now, seated in the Head Chair of the Wizengamot Trial room, at the Heart of the Ministry and with the floor of the room divided in two sections, one with Sirius Black sitting next to Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt and the other housing Umbridge, I'd say: "No."  
Yet I am here, Amelia has given me full responsibility over all this and she has actually gotten in contact with all of Susan's friends and had their books and their forms checked for spellwork. And a lot more of said students than I would have expected have come back with positive results, the spellwork horrible and intrusive.

"Bordering on Dark, even." I think to myself, making me grimace at the woman, who has been fighting the officials trying to help by offering their services to her every step of the way and who had been ordered to be under heavy medication until shortly before she will be questioned and who now sits slackly in her seat.  
I then look at the other side, the two sides separated by a single low wall that is raised just enough neither party can see the other, yet this doesn't seem to be enough. Cause while Potter can't see his _tormentor –_ as some Aurors are now calling the woman – is he still gripping his scarred hand with his other quite reflexively.  
"An aftereffect of the curses." I remember some of the Aurors that have been helping me set these two trials up having told me and while they obviously wanted to remove the curses, did Kingsley keep them as the curses were evidence. Instead, with the boy's permission, did he get shackled to the seat he was offered.  
Black hadn't been happy with this and had muttered: "He wouldn't have needed that if people here would just use their common sense." And yet again I started wondering which of the two Blacks was the true Sirius Black; the teen that was friends with James Potter or the adult wizard that betrayed him to that monstrous murderer.

I then shake my head as I realize that the entire room has gone silent and I notice that, while Umbridge is gazing in front of her with a glazed look, everyone else is looking up at me, which I take as my signal to start all this. And while this all still feels seriously surreal, do I push that feeling away, behind my sense of duty.  
"This meeting of the Wizengamot, to decide over the fate of Sirius Orion Black and Dolores Jane Umbridge, is now in session. The date is now the twenty-fifth of December 1995 and it is now exactly 23.55 PM. Auror Westrom, how long until the Dazing Potion has left Umbridge's system?" At this the Auror steps forward and says:  
"The potion will leave Dolores Jane Umbridge's system in exactly 22 minutes and 30 seconds." At this I nod and say: "Then we will commence with the trial of Sirius Orion Black first. Head-Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Do you attest that you are here to provide testimony and defense for Sirius Orion Black?"  
The bald, tanned wizard voices that he does and I turn to the wizard on his other side as I ask: "And do you, Harry James Potter, attest that you are here to provide testimony and evidence for Sirius Orion Black?" And while the boy has changed his grip and is now gripping his arm rests, does he too voice his own confirmation.  
I nod, slightly feeling for the boy as I am sure that he – and for some reason Black – wants nothing more than to have the spells on him removed, do I feel a slight bit of respect grow within me as the way the boy is gripping his arm rest is the only sign that the boy is fighting off the spells that must be raging within him.

"What is the evidence you wish to present to this court, Mr. Potter?" I then ask the boy, if only to distract him and he loudly says: "The letter send to me by Sirius Orion Black on the 30th of June 1994 in which it can be confirmed that the Firebolt I used on the 24th of November of the same year came from him for Christmas."  
This actually shocks some of those around me and then Kingsley says: "I would like to add to that the report of one Minerva McGonagall, started on the 27th of December and finished on the 10th of February 1994, where it is proven, through various and diligent testing, that only one spell was found on the broom in question.  
Let it be known that this spell has been diagnosed as one to increase positive emotions of the flyer and that witnesses who have been at the matches between Gryffindor and the other Houses after Harry Potter got the Firebolt in question back can attest that this spell has not caused any problems or harm for Harry Potter."  
At this I nod and turn to the scribe who sits near me and the younger adult, who decided to replace Percy Weasley considering his previous bond with Harry Potter as well as his current bond with Umbridge, states: "It has been noted." At which I turn back and ask: "Please bring in these pieces of evidence for this court to see."

And two Aurors who have been waiting at the doors move over to one of the two tables in front of Potter and the others and lie both rolls open, their written text for all to see. I wave my wand and copies of each document appear in front of all those who will play a role in deciding Black's fate at the end of this trial.  
I read through both the letter, shocked to read the name of the Hippogriff that was sentenced to death that same year, amazed that Black would risk his soul to get the Dementors away from Hogwarts, shocked at how Black managed to buy the Firebolt and even more shocked to read that Black met with Potter when he left his uncle's.  
"Mr. Potter, why did you not report to Minister Cornelius Fudge that you had encountered Black the night you performed the Swelling Charm on Marjorie Dursley?" I ask, but instead of the boy, does Black answer: "He didn't, because he didn't know it was me. I was in the form that allowed me to survive Azkaban."  
This confuses me, but then Kingsley says: "Let it be noted that I found files registering James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew as a Stag, Dog and Rat Animagus respectively and that these files were located in the file of Charlus Potter." And while I wonder why Kingsley looked here, does the scribe state: "It has been noted."

Yet the reason Kingsley said this does explain everything and I look back at the two documents in front of me. Yet other than the spell mentioned does the other document not have anything interesting or important to mention and I lie it to the side to take another look at the letter, trying to find anything I missed earlier.  
Then I spot something and ask: "Mr. Potter, what exactly was enclosed along with this letter?" And Potter calmly answers: "A signed permission slip to visit Hogsmeade. Albus Dumbledore accepted it as he was already aware of Sirius Black's – side of the story." And while I wonder of his change of words, do I nod nonetheless.  
I then notice the PS at the end of the letter and ask: "What can be said about the owl that delivered this letter?" To which Percy Weasley actually steps forward and says: "It was given to my brother, Ronald Bilius, but he would never tell us from who. I now understand why. The owl is small, energetic and quite loud in his hoots."  
"Is there anything that can be considered wrong with this owl, Mr. Weasley?" I ask the elder lad and while I know that he and his family are at odds with each other, does his sense of duty seem to override this as he shakes his head and says: "No, the owl might be too energetic from time to time, but otherwise it is a Mail Owl."

I nod and say: "The report has been found as legit, the letter has been studied and questioned and the Firebolt has been in Ministerial hands long enough to be considered safe. We will now hold a temporary vote. All those willing to exonerate Sirius Black on this newly provided evidence, please raise your wands."  
And while I notice Black clenching his muscles, Potter gripping his arm rests even tighter and Kingsley lying a hand on the hands of both men closest to them, do I then count all the wands that are raised. And to my great consternation, do I realize that the vote would be in Black's favor by only three raised wands.  
Yet then, to everyone's shock, does Percy step forward and say: "All those who didn't vote positive just because they believe Harry Potter a liar and ignore the evidence in light of their beliefs, raise your wands." And to my amazement does three quarter of those that held their wands down before raise their wands this time.

Instantly I notice Potter's body sagging down in utter relief and I send him a short smile before glaring at those around me before I snap: "Let it be noted that the Wizengamot members, chosen for their sense of duty, were just incapable of keeping their personal opinions out of their voting in regards to the fate of a fellow wizard."  
And while this makes many of those who now have their wands raised cringe and grimace, does the scribe loudly state: "It has been noted." And while I am quite sure that this won't happen a second time, do I then notice how Black and Kingsley seem to be sharing a quick silent conversation between the two of them.

My fellow Auror then stands up and says: "Let it be noted that Sirius Black wishes to speak his own side of the events of October 31st, 1981 and will then desire to answer a single question while under the effects of Veritaserum." And while I wonder why the question is specified this way, do I ask: "Any objections to this offer?"  
And curiosity seems to reign supreme as no one raises their voice in objection and so I say: "Sirius Black, the floor is yours." And the man nods before he takes a deep breath and says: "On the 31st of 1981, I was on my way to check up on one of our own, Peter Pettigrew, yet found his home abandoned without any sign of a struggle.  
Instantly I realized what this meant and remembered the plan James Potter and I myself concocted behind the backs of everyone, including Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. This plan included a secret switch of Secret Keepers, which can only be done _by_ the Secret Keeper from myself to Peter Pettigrew.

This together with seeing Pettigrew's house in the state that it was, made me fear for James Potter and his family and so I rushed for Godric's Hollow. Yet upon arrival, did I instantly see evidence that I was too late. The house where my best friend wished to raise his family was in ruins, the nursery room damaged the worst of all.  
I rushed inside and found James, lying upon the ground right before the staircase. He and I had been friends for so long that staring upon his body was too much for me to bare, so I dashed upstairs. There I spotted Lily Potter, in a similar state as James Potter. Yet it was the crying sounds of Harry Potter that drew my attention."  
The man then looks up and says: "Let it be noted that Harry Potter, at this time, was already showing signs of Accidental Magic and that these signs were the strongest when he tried doing something his infantile mind believed would benefit his family." At this I nod, yet at the same time I wonder why the man brings this up.  
And when the Scribe has stated that it has been noted, does Sirius Black continue and say: "I rushed for the child and yet, when I picked him up, I felt as if I was disrupting some kind of Accidental Magic that he was trying to cast. I laid him down again and this is when Rubeus Hagrid, on orders of Albus Dumbledore, came in.  
I told Hagrid to keep Harry close to Lily and James, which was because he kept crying for both of them as he seemed to be using some kind of magic, but while neither of us knew what or why, did Hagrid promise he would do so until Dumbledore would come to sort things out. This, I was told, happened on November 1st 1981."

I nod, yet wonder: "Why would Black put so much emphasis on Baby Potter using Accidental Magic?" Then Black goes on: "After this was established, did the site and the knowledge of what I saw become too much for me to handle. I give into the famous Black Madness and desired nothing but to avenge my friends.  
I went straight after Pettigrew and used my own former role as Secret Keeper to find the little bastard. Please let it be known that if a Secret Keeper switches his role to another, he gains the magical ability to track that other down until either of the two are no longer upon this plane." The Scribe notes this down and Black continues:  
"I managed to track Pettigrew, yet he predicted this. He made me believe I had him cornered, yet his shouts combined with the Black Madness kept me from being the trained wizard I was when in battle against Death Eaters. And before I knew it, Pettigrew had reached for my wand and broke my wrist as he screamed a spell."  
At this I look at one of the wizards who was there when Black was arrested and the man says: "Black was indeed sporting a broken wrist when we arrested him. It was the whole reason we put elbow shackles on him instead of the usual ones." I nod and make sure that the Court Scribe has this noted down before Black goes on:

"Heh, you all know what happened next. The street blew up, Pettigrew escaped, using the rat form that has a file registering him as such in Charlus' file, and the Madness overwhelmed me beyond all reason. I laughed my head off, got arrested and because my laughter was drawing attention, did the Aurors stun me.  
Yet when I woke from the Stunner, I was in a most unfamiliar place, at least unfamiliar at the time. However, the situation of the area around me made me realize quite quickly where I was and since then I have waited. At first for my chance at a trial and later for a chance to protect Harry James Potter from the traitor to his House.  
And that is my entire tale." The man states strongly and I nod before I ask: "Based on this tale, who here will exonerate Sirius Black of all charges?" And bar only four wands, do all those around me raise their wands, making the three wizards at the table smile before Kingsley asks: "Is the Veritaserum still required?"  
To which I look around before I state: "It is preferred. I, as Judge Wizard, have a question I wish to ask Sirius Black." At this Kingsley nods, yet for some reason do I feel as if I just played into whatever plan the man has. Then I remember why Kingsley is doing all of this and I think: "I'm helping him further pass his test."

To which I smirk at the man as he draws a small bottle of Veritaserum from his robe, has an Auror verify that it is the bottle provided to all Head-Aurors and Hit-Wizards and then has Sirius take the required three drops. And when it has been established that the man is truly under its effects, do I ask the one question I want to:  
"Sirius Black, why are you putting such emphasis on the Accidental Magic Harry Potter cast on the 31st of October 1981?" And in a monotone voice the man answers: "Because the Accidental Magic was apparently enough to fight the remnants of the Killing Curse in such a way it changed the effects of the spell on Lily and James Potter.  
They have been de-aging their forms in a state just like dead ever since and have been woken from their state several hours ago." And this utterly astounds me before I shout: "Where was the file on your Animagus form found?" And this silences the shouting crowds before Black answers: "In the file of Charlus Fleamont Potter."

 _ **AN: An explanation on how Sirius could have stated this as "Truth" will be given in the upcoming chapter. Please understand that it has to do with Harry being a guardian and a Potter.**_

And the fact that this is indeed true quiets everyone, all of them looking at the man in shock before Harry says: "Let it be noted that James and Lily Potter are standing just outside this very room, hidden under the Invisibility Cloak that has been in our family for generations." And instantly a wizard asks: "Why would they be here?"  
To which Black himself answers: "Because their son is part of this trial." And the answer seems to calm the wizard down before Kingsley asks: "Sirius Black, now that your trial is nearing its end, what do you intend to do after all this has been wrapped up?" And everyone leans forward in their seats as the monotone wizard answers:  
"I plan to gather Molly and Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, James, Lily and Harry Potter together and perform a ritual that will grant fatherhood over Harry, James and Lily Potter to me, motherhood over Harry Potter to Molly Weasley, make Arthur the uncle and Kingsley Shacklebolt the godfather of Harry Potter."  
And to this I think: "And that is the whole reason Kingsley did all this. To prove his worth." Yet this doesn't seem obvious to others as a witch asks: "Why Kingsley Shacklebolt?" And Black – no, Sirius – answers: "Because he has proven to go above and beyond to do what is right and help Harry Potter in anyway he is capable of."

The witch seems to accept this and I say: "Let us wrap this up. For the last time, all those in favor of exonerating Sirius Orion Black of all charges, please raise your wand." And this time the entire hall raises their wands, even those I know have been personal enemies of Sirius when he was still in his teenage years at Hogwarts.  
I smile at this and say: "Let it be noted that the trial for Sirius Orion Black ended with the man being fully exonerated from all charged pressed against him since the 1st of November 1981." And the court scribe once again states that it has been noted. Yet while Sirius gets fed the antidote, do I notice something that startles me.

Harry Potter, who should be feeling exhilarated, seems to actually exclude an aura of defeat and seems to be struggling against something. And suddenly I realize I remember something and I turn to the other side of the wall, having been so focused on Black and his trial I completely forgot that wall was even there in the first place.  
"DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE, SEIZE YOUR ACTIONS THIS INSTANT!" I shout as I notice the woman smirking deviously while her gaze is firmly on where she has obviously spotted Potter to be and the woman looks at me, her eyes wide and I instantly turn back to Potter, feeling relieved to see him sag down again.  
Sirius and Kingsley both instantly move over to both of the boy's sides as he gasps and pants, proving he has been fighting a silent, mental battle and I think: "And that while he was also working his hardest to help in the trial that just got him his family back. How strong is that kid?" And I feel my respect for him growing.

"It has been noted that Dolores Jane Umbridge cast a Silent spell upon Harry James Potter to increase the effects of the spells already found upon Harry James Potter previously. This attack on Harry James Potter has hereby been added to the list of crimes Dolores Jane Umbridge has been arrested for." The Court Scribe then states.  
This makes me smirk at the slightly younger man, while Umbridge lets out a shocked: "What?" But then I turn to the boy in question and says: "Now that it has been noted that Harry James Potter just suffered from a magical increase of the effects of the spells cast upon his person, does this body deem it time to release him?"  
And instantly all wands are in the air, concerned, shocked and disturbed faces showing all around and I nod before I say: "Harry James Potter, you have the Wizengamot's permission to seek out a Healer, so you may have the spells, put upon your person by Dolores Jane Umbridge, removed. You are free to leave this room."  
And the boy lets out a soft: "Thank you, Judge Wizard Scrimgeour." As Kingsley undoes the shackles on his person and the bald man works alongside Sirius to gently guide the clearly exhausted boy out of the room, all eyes bar Dolores' following him with concern and worry showing on the face of the entire Wizengamot body.

Yet the minute the heavy oak-wooden doors close behind him and the wall that separated him from Umbridge falls, does every face turn to the woman in question, Umbridge visibly reeling back as she sees how fury, rage and disgust are on every face that is aimed her way and how some are even fingering their wands.  
I myself look at the woman while trying to hide my own disgust and hatred behind my sense of honor and duty as I say: "Now onto our next point of this meeting. Dolores Jane Umbridge. You have been offered plenty of chances to have someone represent you and offer you defense, yet you fought and refused each chance.  
Because of that and because of the charges already filed against you, we will simply administer Veritaserum. And before you even try, Mss. Umbridge, the Minister himself has pulled all hands off of you and your case and has vouched under vow that he was in no way aware of your actions or the crimes you committed."

Yet the woman seems unwilling to submit as she snaps: "That doesn't matter. I'm a Pureblood. That means –." But I interrupt her and snarl: "You are _not_. Head Auror Shacklebolt did his job and informed us that you have been lying to your coworkers for years. You are a Halfblood with a Muggle for a mother.  
Therefore, the clause you just tried to implement doesn't work for you. Auror." And while the woman seems horrified that I just revealed her actual heritage to the entire Wizengamot, does a wizard who is only two years younger than me move over from behind her seat and make use of her shock to supply her with the three required drops.  
And instantly after does he slam a hand over her mouth and use his other hand to close off her nose, forcing the woman to swallow. He keeps his stance like this until the woman's eyes glaze over and I make sure to ask her the questions that Percy provided for me. The woman gives the answers he told me she would and I decide to start.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, you have been caught by Kingsley Shacklebolt with an item that is considered, by law a Class XXXXX Dark Object and it has been proven that you have, actually, used this item on a minor. This alone can get you a sentence in Azkaban of several years. How do you plead?" And the woman answers:  
"Not guilty." Shocking and causing for several of those around me to shout in disgust, yet I slam my mallet to calm them down and snap: "Explain yourself.""I am the Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. All I do is for the betterment of the Wizarding World. I only do what can improve the future of our world, nothing more."  
And even with the Veritaserum turning her voice monotone does it sound as if she is preaching and I feel my disgust for her growing as I ask: "So you believe that a position such as yours should be above the law?" And the woman makes me snarl inwardly as she says: "No, I believe my position _is_ above the law, that it _is_ the law."

Lots of voices grumble words of disgust and hatred at hearing this and I think: "There is no way I can stomach someone like her for long. I need to just get to her worst stuff and then judge her based on that." And with that do I focus on the one thing Amelia was most worried about before she went home to check up on her niece and I say:  
"Dolores Jane Umbridge, because your crimes concerned a student of Hogwarts school, will you now be asked one single question in regards to several students that we, the Wizengamot, believe or suspect you to have committed similar or other crimes against. You are not to object and are only to answer _yes_ or _no._ Do you understand?"  
And to my revulsion does the woman answer: "Yes, but I won't be answering yes for any question as I didn't commit any crimes." To which I think: "If that's what you think you haven't met me yet, you blasted witch." And I loudly ask: "Dolores Jane Umbridge, have you gone against the English code to in regards to Ronald Weasley?"  
And for a short second do I feel concern fill me up as the woman answers: "No." Yet I think: "We only just started. She might have left him alone in favor of Potter." And so I ask: "Have you gone against the English Code in regards to Ginerva Weasley?" And this time the woman struggles before she answers: "Yes."

"Now I got her." I think and so I go on: "Have you gone against the English Code in regards to either Fred or George Weasley?" And the woman again struggles before she answers: "Yes and yes." And because I know the Veritaserum has now recognized my question, do I know I now just need to give out names and so I commence.  
"Hermione Granger?""Yes.""Lee Jordan?""Yes.""Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell or Alicia Spinnet?" And here the woman answers: "Yes, no and yes." This instantly catches my interest and I turn to the Scribe as I say: "Let it be noted that Dolores Umbridge only answered yes with the Muggleborn known as Katie Bell."  
And the Scribe makes sure to note this down together with the answer of the woman and while I think: "Not that such a thing would matter for anyone other than this bloodline liar." And I continue my spiel: "Colin or Dennis Creevey?""Yes.""Luna Lovegood.""Yes.""Dean Seamus?""Yes.""Seamus Finnegan?""No."  
This I again take notice of and I turn to the Scribe, who quickly makes the same note as before and nods at me when he's done. I grimace as I can only imagine how many other Muggleborns suffered under this woman. I then take a deep breath and decide to see if I can officially confirm Amelia's concerns as I ask:

"Susan Bones?" And to my growing sense of disturbance does the woman answer: "Yes." At which I think: "She is _so lucky_ Amelia's not here right now. But that means that her punishment falls on my shoulders. And for Amelia's sake – for Susan's sake – for the sake of all students – I _can't_ fail." And this increases my determination.  
"Hannah Abbot?""No.""Ernie Macmillan?""No.""Cho Chang?""Yes." This makes me cringe as I know that Amos has really taken a liking to Cho after Cedric started dating her and that Clarisse has taken the girl under her wing after her son's death. "Marrietta Edgecombe?""Yes." This causes for the girl's mother to gasp.  
Yet I look at her, telling her silently that I got this and that Umbridge won't get away with it. And while I notice how Albus is silently closing the door the room behind him, proving he is here to hear the end result, do I gather all of my determination, inner strength, sense of duty and need for justice together and ask:

"Demelza Robbins?""Yes." Leanne Embers?""Yes.""Padma Patil?""Yes.""Parvati Patil?""No." And this almost feels like a breath of fresh air, relieving me a little before I continue: "Lavender Brown?" "Yes." And this breaks that breath to pieces, making me grimace before I think: "Some of those – were pretty random."  
And this makes me grimace as I think: "Does that mean that – she would go above and beyond? That she really has no clear distinction between who she will and will not hurt?" And while I hope I'm wrong, do I decide to take a risk and I ask: "Draco Malfoy?" While knowing that Lucius is currently in the visitor part of the room.  
And to the shock of both the blonde and myself does the woman actually answer: "Yes." To which I think: "That woman has no limits whatsoever. I need to get to the bottom of this." And I quickly ask on: "Daphne or Astoria Greengrass?""No and Yes." This instantly catches my attention, yet I ignore it for now and ask:  
"Victor Crabbe or Gregory Goyle?""No and No.""Blaise Zabini?""No." This actually relieves me, yet the fact that she would target the son of the man that has been supporting her boss all this time doesn't escape me and neither does the knowledge that this woman has no limits and I send Albus a quick look before I ask:

"Albus Dumbledore?""No." This makes the man silently sigh in relief, but then I ask: "Minerva McGonagall?""Yes." The man instantly tenses up, but I won't give him a chance to break my streak and ask: "Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout or Filius Flitwick?""No, yes and yes." And this actually makes sense to me.  
"She must not have touched Snape because she knew of his history as a former Death Eater. She must have not wanted to take that risk." Yet the fact that this woman would dare to break the law in regards to the Hogwarts staff has me really worried and I decide to have them be the last I will use to get to the bottom of this.  
And so I ask: "Rubeus Hagrid?""Yes.""Aurora Sinistra?""No.""Charity Burbage?""Yes.""Bathsheda Babbling?""No.""Sybill Trelawney?""Yes.""Septima Vector?""Yes.""Buthbert Binns?""No." And while I am sure the answer would be what it was, did I still feel like making sure. Yet then I get curious and ask:  
"Argus Filch?" And to even Albus' shock, does the woman answer: "Yes." To which I think: "She would even curse the one who is on her side?" Which really worries me before I decide to ask one last question and I ask: "Madam Rosmerta?" And the woman, to the shock of many actually answers: "Yes." Once again.

Shock goes through the hall, yet then suddenly Albus steps forward and asks: "If I may?" And I nod before the man says: "Dolores Jane Umbridge, because I knew you and I would be in conflict, did I desire to have Harry Potter guarded by ones other than the teaching staff. Were you aware of this?" And the woman answers:  
"Not at first." Making the man grimace before he asks: "When did you find out?" And the woman answers: "During Potter's first detention. I had enchanted my door to ensure that no one, without my permission, would be able to enter my office or complain if they couldn't come in. I sensed them activating as he came in."  
At this Dumbledore turns to the scribe and says: "Please let it be noted that Dolores Jane Umbridge most probably used Dark Magic to ensure of this as there are actually already wards set in for teacher's offices for these purposes, yet they can only be activated by the Headmaster and Dolores Umbridge did not ask me for this."  
The scribe nods and then Albus asks: "Did you do anything other than keep Harry Potter's guards out of your office?" And the woman answers: "Yes." But then I notice that she is slightly smirking and I think: "The effects are wearing off. We need to sentence her now." And I raise my hand to tell Albus to stop asking his questions.

The man grimaces, but steps back and I think: "Going by what we know already, she can either be sentenced to Life to Azkaban or the Veil even. But we only know that she attacked these people, not what she did to them. But we can't keep questioning her, the Veritaserum is wearing off. So, how do I compromise between all this?"  
And I take a quick look through the record that has been self-writing itself upon my desk, courtesy of the scribe sitting slightly off my side, yet just by looking at the start of the document and the notes that the scribe added to several names, do I get the perfect idea and I start to smirk in a way I haven't smirked in a long, long time.  
I look up, not at all disturbed by the fact that the Veritaserum seems to have completely lost its effects as Umbridge is now smirking at me in a way that asks: "So, what are you going to do now?" Yet the way I smirk back at her seems to take the wind right out of her sails, making her look at me in confused concern as I say:

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, you have been caught red-handed with several charges now added to your name and with several families now properly and utterly against you. You have lost even the support of the one man who believed in the cause of you and your boss and yet, there is still so much of your crimes yet to uncover.  
However, just based on the crimes we now have against you, you would have more than surely receive a Life sentence to Azkaban, if not a straight transport through the Veil of Death. You would have – if I didn't know a punishment that is _much, much_ better and much more fitting to someone of your unlimited disturbing kind.  
Because of that, do I hereby ask my fellow members of the Wizengamot. Raise your wand if – you wish to see Dolores Jane Umbridge stripped off her magic, her memory blocked by the Unspeakables to make her able to remember, but not speak of magic, see her receive Life Sentence in Muggle prison and have her under Muggleborn Surveillance."  
And while shock rings through the room for only a second, is every wand in the audience raised the next, Umbridge being halted in her attempt to protest by her own shock at seeing this and I smirk as I say: "It is a unanimous vote. Aurors, take Dolores Jane Umbridge away to the Department of Mysteries for her sentence."

And the Aurors in the room, who have the same smirks on their faces as I am sure is sporting on mine, step forward. Yet as the struggling, screaming woman is pulled away by her arm pits, trying to reach for the wands of the Aurors, but being denied this and thus insulting and trying to order the Aurors, do I turn to Albus and sternly say:  
"Now that that has been taken care of, must I enforce upon you, Albus Dumbledore, the order to keep Hogwarts school close until everyone, both your staff and your students, have been checked by a certified Healer and until an Unspeakable or Curse Breaker has come to scan the DADA office and remove any potential curses."  
At this the man nods and says: "I understand. I will also see if, once I am sure who of the Potter guard is clear of spells and who isn't, those who aren't would be willing to extend their guarding abilities to any of the students that desire their aid. Please be ensured that they are experts in their roles and their abilities of stealth."  
Yet while I nod at this as I have no doubt that there will be students who will have moments of feeling unsafe and who will desire this kind of assurance, can I not help but think: "And how far exactly do those stealth abilities reach? And shouldn't it be the job of the Heads of House to offer that kind of security to their House?"  
Yet I ignore this for now, just glad that, if nothing else, Albus is indeed still looking out for the health and safety of his school. And while I really hope that all this will lessen the crap going on between him and Fudge, do I say: "Let that statement end this meeting of the Wizengamot." And I slam my mallet one last time.

* * *

 _ **Well, merry Christmas,  
**_ _ **So what did you guys think? Did you get curious about these crimes? Trust me, some of them are bloody disturbing. I have the names of those Umbridge harmed written down and I need only look at them and I remember what crimes I have planned for them to be revealed. I'm just not sure how I will reveal them.  
**_ _ **Part of me feels like having them revealed through the Muggleborn who will offer "therapy to the confused prisoner", but another part of me feels like having them revealed through the tests that the students will all be going through now that it has become known that Umbridge has no limits on who she does and doesn't target.  
**_ _ **Personally, I'd rather do the latter as that will be more in sync with the genres this story falls under and will also allow students to realize they have more in common with each other than they first knew or thought. That and I'd rather put Umbridge's arc on the backburner and only mention it from time to time.  
**_ _ **Either way, onto something else that is just as important. Next chapter: Harry gets his curses removed and he and his family return to Grimmauld to let everyone know the good news. After this Harry goes to bed, yet with the promise that, come morning, there will be a huge party to celebrate the wonderful Christmas miracle.  
**_ _ **But, of course, not everyone in the house believes this and certain characters decide that, Christmas or not, their opinion matters and things should go their way. This, however, has consequences they didn't expect or know about and those consequences push both Sirius and one other over the edge in regards to their patience.  
**_ _ **Guess who,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Next chapter there will also be another RotG character that will make an appearance. Care to guess who? Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	11. A Late Night Meeting

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I will be honest with you guys. I actually forgot that there was an update planned for this and the other stories at the end of the month until halfway through the second week. And when I realized that, I was almost tempted into taking a break from this month's update date and just bringing out TWO chapters next month.  
**_ _ **However, there are a few important chapters that really need to be brought out and this story is definitely one of them. Also, another reason I couldn't get myself to start writing is because another new story has been bugging me. However, this new story WON'T come out anytime soon as I am still debating parts of it.  
**_ _ **Now back to this story. In my last chapter I said that there would be certain individuals who will disagree with the fact that Sirius feels like celebrating their latest Christmas miracle. However, before they can voice these disagreements, there is a little something else that needs to be brought into the picture.  
**_ _ **Or someone?**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11  
**_ _ **A Late Night Meeting**_

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1996  
**_ _ **Healer Room, Ministry London  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Kingsley went with us after I reunited with my parents outside of the courtroom, the latter two calming down as they see us. And personally I feel glad about this greatly as it proves that Kingsley really is ready to take on the role Sirius wants him to have and because he seems to know more about the spells I am suffering than even I do.  
And to hear him report all of these spells to the Healer we went to after the Wizengamot released us for me to get here is almost too much for me after everything else that happened today. And so, instead of that, do I focus inward and mentally revise the entire day, going over everything that happened since the Guardians' arrival.  
Yet this is made both a little harder and a little easier by the way that the Healer works on me as I feel better and better every time the Healer takes a spell off of me, yet it also constantly reminds me of what is going on and makes it harder for me to concentrate on my little mental task. Still I sigh in great relief at the end.

"Mr. Potter, let me just say, you have my respect. From the strength of the spellwork, you should have turned into either an Obscurus or a Squib somewhere around Halloween at the soonest to at the end of November at the latest. Yet if you take it easy with your spells for the next three months, you will be back to perfect health after that.  
And yes, I will be happy to give you a Healer's Note that will exempt you from the harsher practically portions of your classes or have Madam Pomfrey give you one if you'd prefer that. Also, Mr. and – well, Lord James and Lady Lily, considering how you returned, I would recommend you start your own spellwork up slowly as well."

The Healer then tells me and the people who will be my brother and sister in just a few hours from now and while I wonder what an Obscurus could be, do I still feel quite amazed that I managed to keep strong for so much longer than should have been possible and I ask: "And – Umbridge's latest – well – attack?" To which he answers:  
"I won't say it didn't have any affects, Mr. Potter, which is why I recommend three months instead of two and a half, but as long as you find someone you can confide in on how you felt when those spells affected you, you should be alright and should make a full recovery." At this I sigh in relief, yet then something happens.

Headmaster Dumbledore enters the Hospital room of the Ministry and has a look of great concern and concentration on his face. Instantly I feel my face whiten and the Healer asks: "Headmaster, may I ask why you come in looking so unlike your usual self, upsetting my patient?" And the man looks startled before he says:  
"Forgive me, Healer Boward. I just wanted to let Harry be the first to know that Hogwarts will be closed for indefinite time." This shocks me and I notice the Healer look at me shortly before he asks: "Could you give a brief explanation? Perhaps, some of the details you are, I assume, going to share with the public?"  
And the man sighs as he says: "Let me just say that, apparently, Umbridge's pride and arrogance was much greater than I anticipated and that she dared to go even there where I believe _certain others_ wouldn't dare to go. That she was willing to backstab people who have been supporting her, believing she won't be caught.  
Because of this and with the focus now being on many, many of the other students, will Hogwarts be closed for an indefinite time." This makes me get down from the cot I was on and I ask: "What about those – at London?" And the man sighs as he says: "Have Arthur take the kids here later today, if you would my boy?"

And this makes my grip the fabric of my shirt with at chest height and look at the man in great concern. Then the Healer steps forward and says: "Headmaster, thanks for letting us know this. However, you have students and teachers to worry for and my patient needs his rest. Not to mention it's getting quite late."  
And only then do I realize that, while I had been trying to think back on everything that happened today, I had been ignoring how much had actually happened and how tiring it all has been. And instantly fatigue hits me like the Bludger that broke my arm in my second year and I feel my legs starting to slightly shake.  
Sirius is instantly at my side, his arm under my arm pits and his other hand grabbing the one still holding my shirt and he says: "If you want, we can have Healer Boward put you under a Sleeping spell and use special means to get back to London." But I shake my head and tense my body to steady my legs and say:  
"I – maybe later. We need to be seen walking out together. You need to be seen doing so to prove that you really are innocent and I need to be seen to prove that, even with all that the public now knows, I won't be taken down too easily. The public needs to see our strength, if only for those that are probably in the Atrium."

And while I hate this decision, does Lily then ask: "Are you sure? I mean, won't it give off the same if people see Sirius carrying you out?" Yet to this I shake my head and say: "I know it's not right or anything, but it'd be better if I be seen depending on you guys _after_ we performed the ritual, not before it is performed."  
And while the others all grimace at this, does Kingsley sigh and say: "I don't like it, but Harry is right. Let him be seen as someone strong and victorious one last time before you guys take that spot. If you do that after we complete the ritual, it will make it easier for the public to accept that their hero has lost reason to be that, a hero."  
And while I silently think: "Not to mention, I need to get some of my power back and this is the only way. I need to get back the trust and belief of the crowd if I want to be able to stand up to Voldemort, especially if he is indeed actually Pitch or has Pitch working for him." And with that do we leave the hospital room of the Ministry.

 _ **A little later  
**_ _ **At London**_

As I had believed had the entire Atrium been filled to the brim with people, some portions even so full that witches and wizards were using levitation charms on themselves to give themselves room and a chance to be present. Yes, while the article has only been out for little over an hour, it has obviously had a lot of effect on our world.  
Yet while the whole Atrium was filled to the brink and then some, did it also seem as if my message came across with great strengths. This was proven by the fact that, as we walked, Sirius and me in the front, my siblings behind me and Kingsley behind them, the crowd parted, people forming a wide circle around us.  
And while I had heard voices starting, had they all been further at the back as those at the front had been too shocked to see us, me looking the way I did when I feel ready to win a Quidditch match, Sirius looking carefree and having his once infamous charming smile on his face, as we move towards the exit of the Ministry.

Luckily enough the rest of the journey was a lot easier as I felt like just relaxing and calming down again once we were on the subway heading to Grimmauld Place and yet, the whole journey was met with silence and when we finally got there, the first thing that comes out of me is: "I – I think I'm going to bed."  
At which every one of the others nod and Sirius, James and Lily give me a warm hug and mutter: "Merry Christmas, Harry." Before I head upstairs, making sure to be as quiet as possible as I pass the portrait of the woman who will be my grandmother come the ritual. This thought makes me suppress a heavy shudder as I move on.

Yet the minute I grab the doorknob to my bedroom, the hairs on the back of my neck raise up and I realize that something is horribly wrong. And when I open my bedroom door to an empty room, can I only think: "Where's Ron?" And while I hope that he is just downstairs waiting for news, do I move into the room.  
I head over to my bed, yet as I do, do I feel a shudder wanting to run through me as I pass the right front corner of my room. Yet I don't let this show and think: "I guess today is just a day of vocal spats and confrontations." And instantly I decide to take all of this with the same levelheadedness I did when confronting my friends.  
And so I move over to my bed, open my trunk and while I take out my night cloths, do I say: "You're not fooling anyone, you know?" And a voice that sounds as if it could fit a Dementor says: "I don't know what you mean." And while my arm muscles tense, do I try to make sure he doesn't know this and say:  
"I know you're here. Just show yourself." And from the shadows, which I suddenly notice are in the wrong corner, considering there is a streetlight shining a faint light from the right bottom corner of the window on the furthest right and while I want to shudder, do I just turn my head and turn to face this new arrival.

And just by looking at the man, do I instantly know who I'm dealing with. A long black robe with a v-neckline, shadows running down his arms and causing his body to be obscured in shadow. Eyes colored like an eclipse and looking me up and down and black hair slicked up like spikes to the back of his head.  
"Pitch Black, I presume?" I ask, feeling glad beyond words that I managed to meet with the guardians before this and the being twitches only one of his eyebrow a little before he says: "And you – are the newest choice made by that old timer up there." This makes me grimace as I had hoped he wouldn't know this of me.  
The being snickers shortly and then says: "I must say, you're a worst choice than Frost was." Yet instantly I smirk and say: "And yet, it was Jack who managed to beat you last time. So what does that say about me?" And the man glares at me for a short second, yet then seems to regain his composure and even smoothens his robe.

"You may think you have one over me, but you don't. In case that fool and the others didn't know this yet –." But by now he reminds me too much of Riddle back at the end of my Second and I state: "You're with Voldemort." The man halts, but the grin that grows on his face after this instantly sets my concerns on high alert.  
"You are both right – and you are _so_ very wrong, little boy." He smoothly tells me and I ask: "What do you mean?""Your words would imply that, in some way, I work for that simple mortal. But the truth. Oh-ho-ho-ho, the truth is so much worse – for you. The truth, little guardian, is that that mortal – works _for_ me."

And while I instantly feel as if all of my victories today and of the last year have been made useless and for nothing, do I only tense my body to show off my shock, but not my concern and instead, I focus on something else and say: "You can stop your efforts, you know. They're not working." Startling Pitch into asking:  
"What do you mean?" And I strongly answer: "You really don't know me, do you Pitch? You think I didn't notice? You've been trying to suppress my natural Guardian ability with your own this entire time. You just chose the worst time ever.""Really now? Did I? Because North isn't here right now, you know?"  
Yet I smirk at this and say: "I don't need North to show off my natural ability. It doesn't come from him. It comes from the public belief in me. And in case you didn't know this yet, Pitch. My victory over what was published earlier tonight has _really_ reestablished and once more strengthened public opinion and belief in me."  
And while he has been showing off a calm, smooth, confident form so far, does Pitch now look troubled and ruffled and I happily make sure to stand right in front of him. Yet while he is much taller than me, do I not let this matter as I just hiss: "Get out, Pitch Black. You're not welcome in the House of Black."

And while he glares at me, does the being step back, the shadows once again growing and eclipsing his form once again before it goes back to its rightful shape and place. And finally do I let my tense form go, sigh in relief and all the fear that I had been holding back and rush for the door of the bedroom, wanting out.  
Yet at the other side, do I run into Mrs. Weasley and Ron and the two barrel into me, obviously having tried to get into the room all this time. We fall over and while the two yell, fall, break my fall and then start asking questions, do I only feel capable of speaking three words, my emotions overwhelming me: "Get the Guardians."

* * *

 _ **Well, that happened,  
**_ _ **So this was a pretty short chapter, but I didn't really have anything big planned for the first confrontation between Pitch and Harry. I did want it to come out in Harry's favor, but I also wanted to be a bit of a troll and not let it feel as if Harry really was the victor of this first of probably many other fights.  
**_ _ **And because of that, did I have Pitch reveal that HE is the one playing Voldemort. But while Harry knows this now, does he not know how Pitch is playing Voldemort. He got too scared of hearing this to think straight and dig deeper. That might not be something he does in the books or movies – but this isn't either of those.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Jack and the others hear about Harry's first meeting with Pitch and about the startling, unsettling news. Yet Dumbledore comes with some surprising news that might be received either positively or negatively. And of course certain "smart" people will feel the need to give their own two knuts to all this.  
**_ _ **Oh eh joy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	12. Fearful Objects And Warnings

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to start only a few minutes after the last one ended, yet I am going to make a slight change to what I said would happen. Why? Because I kind of forgot what advice Dumbledore wanted to give Harry and because I want to put Harry's natural Guardian Ability to good use.  
**_ _ **Let's go,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12  
**_ _ **Fearful Objects And Warnings**_

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **Study Room, Grimmauld Place  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"I knew! I knew it, I knew it, I just knew it." Granger starts to gloat as Ron and Mrs. Weasley help me downstairs, all of the fear that Pitch was trying to force onto me having hit me only after he left and yet her superior tone and the self-satisfied grin on her face help me push that away and replace it with fury as I glare at her and snarl:  
"Granger, no one likes a lying know-it-all. You don't know what is going on and you don't have any facts of how I came to feel the way I did when my _friends_ helped me in here, so don't gloat when you have nothing to gloat about." The girl looks shocked and glares at me, yet I turn my back to her and focus on my required target.

I move over to where the Guardians are standing together and Jack says: "I am really regretting giving her the ability to see me." And I retort: "I kind of wish you had the power to do the opposite, preferably about me, but that's not why I'm here." To this Tooth asks: "Why are you down here? Your dad send you up to bed to rest."  
I sigh and then utter the three words that bring my sense of fear back to full force: "I met Pitch." And instantly they all gasp and Bunny moves forward, strongly grabbing my shoulders as he asks: "You sure? Where? What did he want? Did he do anything?" Yet then Tooth, showing amazing strength, pulls him back and says:  
"Easy there, Bunny, give him some space. He's scared enough as it is." At this Bunny nods and then Jack asks: "What can you tell us?" To this I shrug and say: "Just what I just said. I went up to go to bed, but noticed something wrong the minute my hand touched the doorknob and my senses went on high alert when I saw Ron was missing."

The group nods and Tooth says: "He wanted to stay up to wait for you and support you, but he and the others – well, most of them – understood that you had gone through too much and needed your rest." I nod and say: "Well, I made it look as if I was obvious, but then proved him I was onto him and that made him show himself."  
"He was hiding in the shadows, wasn't he? He likes to do that." I nod and say: "He didn't stay that long, but I do think I managed to impress him, at least somewhat. He tried to suppress my natural ability with his own and thought I needed North to be strong, but I proved him wrong. However, he – he also told me something – _terrifying_."  
At this Jack gently and with comfort to his touch grabs my shoulders and Tooth looks worried as he asks: "What did he tell you, Harry?" And I look them each in the eye, trying to convey how worried this has me before I say: "Pitch isn't working for Voldemort – it's the other way around. Voldemort is working for Pitch."

They all look shocked, yet then Jack curses and says: "Of course, that makes perfect sense. This Voldemort person is only mortal whereas Pitch is an immortal being, a sentient embodiment of human nature and some of their quirks. And this Voldemort seems to install a lot of fear with people, of course Pitch would use him.  
Relying on and helping that man grow in reputation will make him stronger than he was ever before. Even moreso than when he managed to make all those kids stop believing in us." At this I ask: "Do you think – is it possible that – that Pitch played on Fudge's fear for Voldemort, to make him so adamant not to believe me?"  
"That sure sounds like something Pitch would do." Bunny growls, yet then I gasp as I have been trying to push my actual ability further and further through the house, wanting to cleanse it if only to make me feel better, yet I gasp: "He – he – he – he – Pitch! He's – he's still – he's downstairs. He's still inside the house!"

Everyone looks shocked and Dumbledore, who apparently came with us and now walks forward asks: "Where is he, Harry? Where is Pitch?" And I motion for the left back corner as I say: "Somewhere down there. He – he seems to have found this – this tiny corner to hide in." Yet to this Tooth turns dark and says:  
"That – that's not Pitch, Harry." I turn to her and she says: "Like you, I've been trying to use my senses and my abilities to make this place more – livable. I sensed that horrible presence some time ago, but because we were all so busy on getting Sirius freed, did I keep quiet. It's just, I can hear several voices down there."  
"Memories?" Jack asks and Tooth nods as she says: "Most of them, yes. But one of them isn't. It – it's just a voice and – and it keeps repeating one sentence." She then looks from me to Dumbledore who is standing behind me as she fearfully says: _"Give me your heart."_ Which troubles Dumbledore and scares me as I say:  
"That must be the object that I am sensing. The same one that is emitting that aura of fear and pain." At this the Headmaster nods and then turns to the Guardians as he says: "Please lead the way. Kingsley and I will follow and the others can follow us. The more eyes, the faster we will find this horrid object."

"And even if we find it, then what? What is it going to change? What is any of this going to change?" Lupin suddenly asks snidely, yet at this the twins start to speak one after the other: "Let's see, Sirius is free.""Harry has his family back.""The world believes him again.""And Umbridge has been forced out of Hogwarts."  
To which, before they can do anything, Ron smirks and says: "I'd say plenty has changed." And then da-James delivers the finishing blow as he says: "Not to mention that both my new little brother and I found out who our _true_ friends are." And the werewolf cringes back before we ignore him as we all head downstairs.

Jack and Bunny are at the front, Jack having his cane in a defensive stance and Bunny holding one boomerang above his head while having his other hand on the other boomerang that is still in a holster at his side. Tooth and Sandy are both floating right behind the two and Dumbledore and Kingsley are behind them, both of them wands in hand.  
Sirius is behind them and in front of James, Lily and me and Mrs. – mum and Uncle Arthur are behind us, their own kids behind them. Like this we move from the study room down to the kitchen/basement and there both Tooth and I turn to a dark, dingy looking cupboard that is opposite of the pantry as she says: "It's – it's in there."  
Yet to this Sirius frowns and sighs: "Well, that's not surprising." We all look at him and he says: "That's Kreacher's bedroom. I can only assume that the object is something he stole from us when we tried to get rid of it. I really need to find that little bugger. Find it and give him a stern talking to about his actions."  
"Sirius, don't you –." Granger then tries, actually trying to storm into the room, yet the twins stop her and Lily actually glares at her as she says: "Sirius' house, his rules. End of discussion, you stubborn little girl." And the fact that mum of all people is talking down on her seems to really shock Hermione into silence.

Jack then looks at Bunny who nods and throws one of his boomerang, hitting the door in such a way it springs open. He catches it and Jack looks at Tooth, who flies up a little and over to the door, stopping at various points in front of the cupboard before she flies back and says: "It's the locket, the one in the center of that pile."  
At this Jack nods and then turns to Sandy who swishes and twirls his hands around, causing for a stream of golden dust to appear between and around them before, through his movement guiding it, it moves to the cupboard, inside it and takes hold of the locket like a hook. It lifts it up and moves it to lie down on the table.  
Yet the magic of the locket seems to reach Sandy through the sand as he winces and loses his focus, causing for the locket to fall on the table. And as it clangs down, do I feel a horribly painful twitch hitting my scar. And while my scar has been hurting for weeks, does this make me hiss and reach for it out of instinctive pain.

Everyone looks at me, but I shake my head and say: "I'm fine. Just a twitch of pain. Nothing unusual." Yet neither of my new siblings seem to believe me as mum asks: "Are you sure?" And I nod before I say: "I do, but – I don't think it's safe for me to be here. With that thing out in the open, its magic is as strong as Pitch's was.  
It's really trying to suppress my ability right now and it – it's weakening me just trying to keep it up and strong." At this the others nod and Sirius says: "James, Lily, take Harry out of here." Yet as my siblings take me away, do I notice something. The green emeralds that are on the front of the locket are shaped like an S, like a serpent.  
Instantly I realize why this thing has such a horrible ability and where it came from. I turn to Ron and say: "Ron, take Ginny out of here. She doesn't have to be here with such a thing, not a _second_ time." And instantly my best friend gets what I mean and says: "Come on, Ginny. Harry's right. Not again, never again."  
The girl whitens and nods, her face showing how horrified she is at the knowledge that she is this close to such an item. I then look at Dumbledore, but the man nods the second he notices this and I sigh in relief, feeling utterly thankful that the man instantly knows what my best friend and I are talking about.

Yet while Ron and Dumbledore do, does Granger yet again prove that she is becoming the absolute opposite of what she was once called. "What on earth are you talking about? We've never –." Yet Ginny seems to also get what I am talking about and with tears in her eyes, she turns on the girl and fearfully shouts:  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOU –!" But Ron grabs her and hisses: "Don't waste your breath, Gin-Gin. The girl doesn't deserve it." And while Granger splutters at this, does Dumbledore say: "Molly, Arthur, please take Mss. Granger out of here and enlighten her. Also, see if you can teach her the value of speaking in code."  
And Mrs. Weasley proves that she is just as done with the girl as her daughter as she roughly grabs the girl's arm and hisses: "You just don't know when to keep your opinion to yourself, do you young lady?" And Granger actually turns to Mr. Weasley, yet the man glares at him and says: "Perhaps you should return to your family."  
And only then do I remember that Granger came to London because she was worried about the healing man and later for me. "Yet in less than a week, her whole character took a 180 turn for the worst." And while I really hate this, do I let James and Lily guide me, feeling glad beyond words that others are taking out the danger this time.

 _ **Jack's POV**_

"Are we sure that girl didn't get affected by that crazy bitch that Kingsley arrested?" Bunny asks and Dumbledore says: "Dolores did answer positive when she was questioned. I think a visit to Madam Pomfrey will be required _before_ we send the girl home. Hopefully being cleansed will make her see the errors of her ways.  
Though I worry for Remus as well." This confuses me and I turn to the ancient man as he says: "Dolores admitted that she was aware of Harry's guard and enchanted her door against them. I fear these spells might just be affected Remus more than any other as he was more often on guard duty than the others."  
At this I nod and Tooth says: "Oh, I really hope you're right. To see Harry's brother and sister so at odds with their old friend; it's just so demoralizing." And because I know what demoralization can do to my friends, do I turn to the Headmaster and say: "Make sure he gets checked. And keep others like him away from us."  
The man looks shocked and I explain what happened last time Pitch was in power, when he worked his hardest to make sure my friends would no longer be believed in. "Not being believed in or having very low assurance can cause us huge problems, both personal and even physical. And Harry is still too young a Guardian."

Dumbledore nods and Kingsley says: "I'll take over Remus' role as guard. I don't think anyone will argue me taking my role as Godfather seriously in a way like that. Though I can't stay silent and to the background, Albus. It caused too much trouble before and it will send a negative message to the masses that we can't have."  
The man nods and says: "Discuss this with Harry the minute you and the others are done with the ritual. Now, let's make sure Sirius can start preparing for his ritual." And we all nod as I say: "I'll freeze it. Bunny, open the thing the way you opened that cupboard. Headmaster, Kingsley, strike it however you like."  
And while both Kingsley and Dumbledore raise their wands, do I smirk as Sandy makes a huge axe out of sand, which I know from experience has the actual density and power of a true killer weapon and I slightly change the grip on my staff, focusing my power to move through it before slamming it into the table.

Frost grows onto the table and encases it, turning the dark brown oaken wood icy white and causing it to shine with the brightness of fresh snow. Yet when the frost reaches the locket, do I grunt as the power of the object actually resists me and forces me to use more power than I thought I would need to get this done.  
I lift my staff, swing it swift circles above my head, cause for frost and flakes of snow to appear inside the circle I create with my twists and then slam the staff onto the table with double the power, causing for a much stronger wave of ice to shoot through the table, causing cracks to appear at some points and icicle spears at others.  
And while I still feel some resistance, does my power overwhelm the defenses of the locket, causing it to become fully frozen. Yet as my ice covers the last gem, do I feel the power increasing in intensity and I grunt: "Bunny, guys, hurry. This thing is a lot stronger than I thought. It's fighting my powers even now. It – it might break through."  
And while this causes Bunny and Tooth be the most concerned does Bunny take his special stance, proving he is going to full power in his throw. Yet then he jumps and with one end of his boomerang in hand does he slam the other end straight into the part of the locket where the closing mechanism is located, with horrible results.

The defensive ability of the locket intensifies and lets out a burst of dark energy. And this breaks through my ice and sends icicle spears everywhere, along with a wave of dark energy that blasts both Bunny and me backwards. We both slam against different parts of the room and grunt as we sag down, me wincing in pain as I land.  
I then use my cane and Bunny an erected bit of a cupboard to get back to our feet and I say: "That thing really is strong. I – I can't think of anyway we can destroy it. Not if we can't even open it." And Dumbledore makes the situation worse as he says: "And it would seem that the only way to open it is through Parsletongue, Dark magic."

Yet then Kingsley steps forward and says: "Parsletongue might be considered Dark in England, but not in certain other countries. And luckily enough, I decided to visit one of those countries in the year before I started practicing to become an Auror. Get ready everyone." And instantly all of us take a defensive stance once again.  
" _Haijarasiett."_ Kingsley says, his voice almost like a whisper and the _i's, j's and s's_ sounding like he's extending their tone. And instantly the locket opens and a huge cloud of dark energy erects from it, shooting up to the ceiling and gathering there, growing in strength and size with horrifying speed and ferocity.  
"DESTROY IT! DESTROY IT NOW! IT'S SEARCHING FOR A HEART!" At this we all try to reach for it, but the cloud drops down and a dark wind blows from the center of the room, preventing us all from getting close. I try to call on the wind that has always allowed me to fly, yet it seems unable to find me here.

Yet then suddenly, to the shock of us all, do I hear a familiar voice yell and a small frame with bright green eyes rushes past us all, the room losing the depressing, scary atmosphere that was growing in strength alongside the cloud and the wind as he rushes past and the next second I fall over, landing on my staff and face.  
I shake my head and look up, my eyes wide when I see Harry glowing with an aura that makes me feel strong and self-assured and who has a gorgeous silver sword with rubies at the hilt in his hands, the tip of which has pierced through both the locket and the table and is just inches above the cobble stone basement floor.  
"Harry, how did you?""I didn't want to, but Fawkes appeared and when he had the sword in his claws, I just – I just knew. Instantly afterwards, I felt that horrible aura increase in strength and the pain in my scar intensified so much I almost fainted. But Fawkes sang, I felt my strength return and – and I knew I – I only had – one chance."  
And with that does the boy faint, falling across the sword and with his left hand lying on one side of it and his head on the other, his lips slightly parted. Yet I quickly use a bit of frosty wind to blow him away from it as an inky black substance is slowly flowing out of the locket and was almost past his parted lips.

"That boy has way too much endurance for his own good." Sirius then mumbles, returning to the room with the rest of those who had left it, bar Granger and Dumbledore says: "Put him to bed, Sirius. It's time we focus on the good things, like the ritual you and the others will perform tomorrow." And at this Sirius smiles.  
He then turns to my partners in crime and me and asks: "Can I count on you guys to keep Pitch away from him? You know, while he sleeps?" At this we all nod, yet then Tooth gasps and we turn to her. She is whiter than my fresh caused snow and is pointing a trembling finger to a part of the table that is still covered in my frost.  
"Look, it – it's Manny. He – he's trying to tell us something." She whimpers and I realize that, like Harry, things have become a little too much for the precious, caring fairy. We all look at the spot where a bit of moonlight is shown on the table, forming a rough-looking circle and having several shadows moving across it.  
Yet while it's obvious that the powerful being is trying to tell us something, can I just not get what the rough shadows are supposed to represent and so I hit the table with another wave of ice, smoothing out the surface. And instantly the vision that the powerful deity is trying to show us becomes as clear as the crystals made by my powers.

 _ **A man with long hair and an aristocratic look to him has two teens standing behind him, one a male with messy hair the other a female with long flowy hair. The two have their hands on his shoulders and are looking at a messy haired teen on the other side that seems to draw power from them standing together.  
**_ _ **The teen on the other side starts to rise from the ground and is obviously becoming magically stronger. Yet then the man steps forward and seems to change into some kind of dog. Instantly some kind of collar appears around the dog's neck and seems to even strangle him a little. Yet that is not the worst.  
**_ _ **The two teens behind the man merge together and become a very familiar, very disgusting being that aims a commanding finger at the floating teen that is lowering itself to the ground. And as this happens, does the dog jump the teen and actually bite and tear at him, yet the teen seems physically unhurt by all this.**_

Everyone looks horrified at this and Bunny asks: "Okay, anyone an idea what that means?" And while Lily, James, Sirius and Albus all seem to get it, are they too horrified and disturbed by what they saw to speak. And as Manny's light leaves the room, does it seem as if Pitch's power envelops the entire room, eclipsing it in a powerful sense of fear.

* * *

 _ **What just happened?  
**_ _ **Well, to be honest, this was a bout of sudden inspiration that hit me just before I started writing this chapter. And while I planned for this to be explained by Harry, did I not plan for him to be the one to destroy the locket, so I decided to leave it at that little cliffhanger. So yeah, things are looking pretty grim for the new Potter family.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Harry wakes up and remembers what he did before he fainted. Yet when he comes down for breakfast, he finds out that more happened after he passed out. How is he going to respond to the message left by the one who helped him survive the night he lost his parents? Will he get what the warning means?  
**_ _ **We'll see, won't we?**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Sorry not sorry for the cliffie. It needs to happen sometime, if only to keep this story interesting.**_


	13. A Warning And A Ritual

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter will start off pretty dark and gloomy, but I plan to make it have a happy ending. I also plan to FINALLY get that damned ritual out of the way – even if I don't even know what the ritual is going to be like. Yeah, you heard me, this plot point, that just keeps coming up, is one that I am still clueless about.  
**_ _ **Let's see what happens,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13  
**_ _ **A Warning And A Ritual**_

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **Grimmauld Place, London  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Waking up feels strange for some reason, yet my memory of the other night returns to me right after I have properly opened my eyes. Instantly they widen, but I sigh in relief as I see Ron putting on a blouse and he turns around as he asks: "Morning mate, feeling better?" At which I nod, pushing the blanket off myself as I say:  
"I do. How did things go after I fainted? Did everything go okay?" Yet at this Ron shrugs and says: "I'm not sure. Sirius came carrying you upstairs, but – there was some strange look on his face, as if he had seen his mother come out of her portrait and haunt him or something. And your siblings didn't look much better, either."

This worries me and I make sure to quickly dress up, feeling a little put off that, for some reason, the robes I had on for my trial last summer lying on top of my trunk. "Yeah, Sirius put that up there after putting you to bed. I guess it's because he wants to do the ritual today and all that." Ron tells me as I look down on it.  
This cheers me up and I happily put the robes on, making sure to flatten any wrinkles or ruffles as we walk down the staircases. Yet upon entering the basement kitchen do I get to see just how right Ron is as the Guardians seem to be affected by the same trouble that Ron noticed on Sirius and my family the other night.  
"Is – is everything okay?" I ask Jack, who looks up and says: "Yeah, things are alright. It's just – after you destroyed that thing – Manny used my ice to give us a warning and – well, it was pretty dark. Though the others and I don't really get what it means. They do seem to, though." And he motions for the other side of the table.  
There I see Sirius, James, Lily and Professor Dumbledore sitting and all three of them look as if they are at someone's funeral. This makes me look at Jack and the others worried, but they shrug to tell me they don't get it either. I sigh and walk over, shaking my head when I see Sirius trying to look happier than he obviously feels.

"What's going on? Jack told me that you guys got a vision from Manny and that it was dark. What was it about? And why are those bags under your eyes worse than ever before, Sirius?" I ask, suddenly noticing how sleep-deprived the man looks and he sighs as he says: "I – I didn't get any sleep last night, pup. I couldn't."  
"Why not? Was the vision that bad?" I ask, sitting opposite him and looking him right in the eye, but the man says: "No, it's because of the meaning behind the vision; the warning Manny gave us; gave me." I look from him to my future siblings in great concern and Dumbledore asks: "Are you sure you want to know? Seeing the ritual, my boy?"  
But I say: "I can't perform in any ritual if I worry this much for my new family, sir." And the man nods before he says: "The vision started out quite well. Your father stood in front of you with your siblings behind him with their hands on his shoulders and their union was obviously making you stronger, allowing you to float.  
Yet then, for some reason, Sirius stepped forward and changed into Snuffles and right after this, a collar hit his neck and James and Lily changed into what Jack told us was an image of Pitch. He aimed a commanding finger at you and Snuffles actually attacked you, ripping you to shreds. The vision ended there."

By now I am looking between all four of them in astonishment and Sirius says: "It does make sense. My form represents the Grim, which is a being of shadows and darkness, so it only makes sense that Pitch would be able to find a way to control him, especially with Voldemort's help." Yet I still feel confused and ask:  
"But what does that have to do with you not being able to sleep?" And the man sighs as he says: "I – I'm still recovering from everything Azkaban did to me and – and sometimes it just becomes too much for me to handle. This mostly happens at night, when I have too many nightmares to sleep right. At that time, Snuffles helps me sleep."  
At this I look around and mutter: "And that has been happening more and more since you started staying here, hasn't it?" And the man nods as he says: "I barely sleep three nights a week if I'm not in my other form." Which makes the others look at him worried and I too put my hand close to my heart as I worry for him.

Yet then suddenly I feel something slide down my fingers and look down. And instantly my eyes widen as I realize what is now hanging over my robes and my hand and I think: "I've been wearing that for so long, I completely forgot about it. I just learned to change without it getting in the way over the years. But – wait a second!"  
"THIS IS IT!" I shout and everyone looks at me. I move both my hands behind my neck and try my hardest to untie the necklace I am wearing as I say: "This necklace, I mean. The guardians gave it to me years ago. It helps me sleep because it's infused with memories of when I was still a baby, before they were killed."  
And I motion for James and Lily as I still struggle with the band, grumbling as I just don't get why I can't get it unclasped. "Harry, what are you doing?" The Guardians then asks and I explain them the situation. "So you see? If Sirius wears this, he can sleep peacefully and won't be dependent on Snuffles to do so."

At this the Guardians look at each other and then all start to smile before Sandy moves over and uses a bit of sand to raise himself up to my level behind me. I put my hands down and just like that does the Sandman unclasp the necklace. "Let me guess, security magic?" I ask in amusement and the mute lad shrugs with humor on his face.  
He then seems to put some more enchantments on the necklace and also lets it pass the Tooth Fairy before he moves over to Sirius. The man moves his hair out of his face and smiles at me gratefully as Sandy puts the necklace around his neck and he says: "It won't solve the entire problem, but it's definitely a good solution for now."  
"If nothing else, it will make it easier for you to move past what happened to us, ma-dad." James then tells the man and we all smile at the way he corrects himself before Sirius asks: "So, who's ready to get this thing started?" Only for Mrs. – my future mum – to say: "Not before you all finished your dinner." And sets plates in front of us.

 _ **A few hours later**_

The first three things I notice upon entering the room that Sirius apparently prepared for the ritual instead of sleeping is that the whole room is bare of any furniture, that there is a gorgeous glass bowl with black onyxes set within it in the middle of the room and that there are actually six knives set in a circle around the bowl.  
"Sirius?" I ask, looking at the knives and trying to not remember what happened last June and the man says: "Don't worry, pup. These knives are specifically charmed. They will heal the cuts once the right amount of blood has been given and they will vanish into nothing at the end of this whole ritual." Which makes me sigh relieved.  
Yet then I focus on something else he said and I ask: "Wait, right amount of blood?" And the man smiles as he says: "Just go stand near the bowl and I'll explain how this ritual works." And while this doesn't reassure me, do I do as he says. He smiles at me and then says: "Okay Harry, what is our order?" Which just confuses me.  
"Harry, this ritual is all based on one person per ritual. You are the one being adopted into our families, so it's up to you to decide who should stand where. Know that, the person you set here, at this first knife, is to represent the guardian most important to you and will play the most mayor role in your life from here on out."

At this I nod and then look around, feeling a little hesitant and doubtful as I feel only half sure of who should go where, but I don't feel like hurting anyone, especially not now. But then Sirius says: "Harry, you don't have to worry. If anything, picking one person first and another last can have some good side effects.  
For example, if you pick Arthur first and Molly last, the ritual will strengthen the bond they have. Same if you pick Lily first and James last or me first and James or Lily last. Or even James first and Kingsley last or vice versa." This makes me sigh relieved and I take another look around all of them before I say:

"Okay, I think I know the line-up. Sirius, Kingsley, Arthur, Lily, Molly, James." This seems to shock Mrs. Weasley, so I say: "Sirius, you were my dad to me even when I thought you my godfather. Kingsley, you just went above and beyond when I put you on that test. Arthur, you were who I wanted as a father until I met Sirius.  
Lily, I – I know you and James both did great in your need to see me safe, but I also know that you were offered a chance to stand aside and that it was that that gave Manny the chance to make me a guardian. I owe you my life and – that just means a little more to me. Sorry James." But my brother seems to understand as I go on:  
"Molly, I – I guess putting you here instead of next to Sirius is because – well, it has a little to do with my upraising and a little to do with the fact that I owe my life to Lily. I never really felt like I wanted a mother as much as I wanted to have a father. Don't ask." And this seems to appease the woman and then James says:  
"And thanks to me being last, I finally get to be even closer with my best friend than when I was his age." At which I think: "Which is more or less the whole reason I put you last." I then turn back to Sirius and ask: "So what do we do now?" And Sirius says: "Now, each of us take up the knife of our role and you take the bowl."

I nod and after we all do so, the room actually somehow shrinking to fit us in perfectly without making us stand too closely together. Then Sirius says: "Okay Harry, the rest is now up to you. Step up to each of us, tell us how you want us to play our role and what you think our role should pertain and then ask us if we accept this.  
We will then accept what you want us to do, cut our hand, donate our blood and when you have reached James with this – well, then we reach the part that make this a ritual not often used or talked about. You need to drink our blood. And pup, I know it sounds gross, but if you tilt the bowl back for even a second, the ritual fails."  
This makes me gulp as I had actually felt disgusted when Sirius told me what to do, but then I take a deep breath and say: "Well, at least the blood is shared between trusted parties and knowingly." Which makes the four adults smile at me as they know I am, again, referring to what happened back in June, even if they might not know the details.

I then take a deep breath and ask: "So I go around, tell you what I consider the role of a guardian means in my eyes, ask if you accept, you do so, spill your blood and then I drink it?" At which Sirius nods and says: "Yes, and if you manage it within the next (he checks his watch – hour, the ritual will be all the stronger.  
Don't ask, for some reason this ritual is at its strongest before noon." I nod and mutter: "Give me a few minutes then. I need to properly think of how to word each role." Everyone nods and while the sight of them holding a knife is slightly concerning, do I not focus on this and just start to think of what Sirius told me.  
"What do I expect out of a father, a godfather, an uncle, a sister, a mother and a brother? Well, definitely everything Vernon was not when it comes to Mr. Weasley, but – he's practically already the living embodiment of that. But what about the rest of them?" And this question really makes me think, looking around once more.  
"I don't really need much more than what they are and have already offered me in the past, I – I guess I just want them to take me a little more seriously, to not make a bigger deal out of my mistakes than their own and for them to use their finest character qualities to help me forward. Though I guess there are a few differences."

And with that knowledge, do I look around once more, yet Sirius seems to get why and he smirks as he asks: "I see you decided, did you pup?" I nod, making the rest of them smile in pride and he says: "Alright then, you need to start with me and then go down the line. Also, make sure you mention me when you reach James."  
At this I nod and I make sure to stand right in front of the man, the distance of only a single step between us and while I try not to cringe at the way that the man now has the sharp edge of his own knife against his wand hand, do I take a deep breath. And somehow I feel a strange form of magic get stronger as I say:  
"Do you, Sirius Orion Black, promise that all you have done so far, you will continue doing. That you will continue to let nothing immoral or unethical stop you from doing right by our family, that you will continue to right any wrongs you might have made and that you will continue doing your best for me and my future?  
Do you promise that you will continue proving that you understand where I am coming from and continue giving the advice and comfort you have been trying to give me up to now? Do you promise that you will use your experiences to make my life better and that, like you have proven so far, I will be most vital in your life?"

At this final part Sirius smiles the widest as he must realize I am asking this because of what he told me the other day and he actually cuts his hand as he says: "I, Sirius Orion Black, do promise to keep to these requests and make them part of my role as the new father of Harry James Potter-Black-Weasley-Shacklebolt-Evans."  
And while I think: "Dang, that is one long new last name." Yet I really don't care for this fact as the knowledge that I am now officially part – or will be after this – of all these families makes me only all the happier as I turn to Kingsley, the man quite new to my life, yet having made a really, really great impact since we met.

And because I know that the Order will really count on him and that he is also an Auror, do I feel ready to ask the upcoming. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, will you continue proving your greatness as you did last night? Will you continue serving my rights in this country and help keep me safe if anyone so desires this of you?  
Will you promise that your duties to the law, to your boss and to the Order will always be on equal levels as your loyalty to our new family and that you will try your best to keep me on the straight and narrow? Do you promise to try and be there for me if I feel that any place I am at is under threat or in any form of danger?  
Do you promise that, no matter what, who or where, you will not let anyone walk over me if they don't have this right, whether it be by law or by moral rights?" And Kingsley sharply cuts himself as he says: "I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, do promise to keep to these requests and make them part of my role as the new godfather of Harry James Potter-Black-Weasley-Shacklebolt-Evans."

I then turn to the one man of which I am unsure if this is a good idea, but the man says: "I can feel the ritual keeping my health in check. Make your request, Harry." And this makes me sigh relieved as the man is supposed to take it easy and remain in his wheelchair for the rest of the holiday. I then focus on my request and ask:  
"Arthur William Weasley, do you promise to keep being the understanding ear that you have always been? That you will be the calm in the storm that is my life, that you will try to help me keep a straight head and that you will calm me down if anything, be it my own emotions or the situation, makes me unable to do so?  
Do you promise to stand up for me if others try to make a decision you know isn't in my best regards, even if they think so and that you will make sure I am only punished if I truly deserve it, not just because others want to make me be in the wrong? Do you promise to be for me what you are for William, Charlus, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny?"  
And while I know I should have added Percy, do I not feel like doing so until the man himself has admitted he was wrong, which I am not sure even last night will do and Arthur says: "I Arthur William Weasley, do promise to keep to these requests and make them part of my role as the new uncle of Harry James Potter-Black-Weasley-Shacklebolt-Evans."

I then turn to the one woman who has meant the world to me since I heard of her actual sacrifice and while I try to suppress tears, like I do every time I get to look at her, do I voice my request: "Lily Rose Evans, do you promise to be kind, loving, understanding, slightly mothering and to be to me what I always thought Hermione would be?  
Do you promise to help me if I have trouble with homework, to make sure I have a good schedule in my life, whether it be school or just outside of school? Do you promise to help me make sure that if I have fun it won't be at the cost of others and that you will enjoy whatever it is we can do together as long as it is in both of our interests?  
Do you promise to come help me if the guys in the dorm can't wake me up from a nightmare, that you will help me get to the Hospital Wing if I can't get there myself and that you will stand up for me if a teacher does something that is either against the rules or just going against the morals you and I both deeply believe in?"  
And while pride and glee are now shining in the girl's eyes through the tears that she is obviously trying to keep back, does she say: "I, Lily Rose Evans, do promise to keep to these requests and make them part of my role as the new sister of Harry James Potter-Black-Weasley-Shacklebolt-Evans." And she cuts her hand as she does.

I make sure to gather her blood – seven drops just like with the others – in the bowl and while a small puddle has now started to gather, do I not feel like I am back in the Graveyard, do my nightmares not overwhelm me, yet I also make sure to keep my head steady and to keep my gaze away from the bowl when I can as I turn to Molly.  
And while I have been agreeing and disagreeing with the woman quite a bit lately, do I still know exactly what I want out of her and while part of me wishes I could have spoken with her last night, do I just love what I got to do instead. Yet I also make sure to push a bit of my inner Guardian ability in my voice as I ask:

"Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett, do you promise to be the mother Lily Potter was upon her death and the mother you have been to your children up to this point? Do you promise to give me advice wherever you feel you can, to continue with your wondrous gifts as well as the letters you send me and your kids at Hogwarts?  
Do you promise that nothing and no one will ever be more valiant to you than Lily, James, myself and the kids that will, through you, become my brothers and sister? Do you promise that you will comfort me when I am scared or lonely, that you will help me through my fears, horrors and traumas and that you will love me regardless of my flaws?"  
And then with my powers at full force, do I ask: "Do you promise that you will never let any emotion overwhelm the love you have in your heart for me and mine as well as your own?" And Molly seems to get what is going on as tears of silent gratitude are running down her cheeks, while her eyes are filled with love as she says:  
"I, Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett, do promise to keep to these requests and make them parts of my role as the new mother of Harry James Potter-Black-Weasley-Shacklebolt-Evans." And the fact that she says both the name Black and Potter with great pride makes me smile at her as she cuts her hand and gives me her blood.

I then turn to the last person in the group and while James does motion for Sirius with his eyes, do I just focus on him and ask: "Do you, James Christian Potter, promise that you will work hard to make the same bond forge between yourself and me as the one that you have always been known to have with Sirius Orion Black?  
Do you promise to cheer me up when I am down, to help me have fun when I am stressed, to make sure that I won't overwork or outstress myself? Do you promise to keep an eye out for my friendships and bonds and that you will make sure that, if I unknowingly make one that could hurt me, you will do your best to see it ended?  
Do you promise to be my guide while at Hogwarts, to protect me from those my age that would see harm come my way, whether it be physical, mental or emotional harm? Do you promise to help me build a legacy the way you did with your friends and that you will help me bring pride to the name that we both share?  
Do you promise to go on where you once left off as Head of the Potter line and to help me bring back the glory it had in the days of our ancestors? Do you promise you will train me, whether it be in strength, Quidditch, magic or just for fun? Do you promise to be the brother you were to Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin?"  
And while I would have rather left the man out, do I know I can't, yet for some reason do I feel it is for the best that I worded it this was as James says: "I, James Christian Potter, do promise to keep to these requests and make them part of my role as the new brother of Harry James Potter-Black-Weasley-Shacklebolt-Evans."

And as he too cuts his hand and drops the seven drops of blood, do I take a deep breath as I know it's just now or never. Yet as I put the bowl to my lips can I not help but whisper: "By blood returned, by blood undone." And a strange, balm-like pain actually courses through my scar, as if cleansing it, as I drink the blood.  
And while I want to gag at the fact that the blood actually passes my lips one drop at a time, do I just keep my lips to the bowl, allowing every single one of the 42 drops to slip past, roll down my tongue and drip into my throat. And with each do I actually taste more than just the blood, yet what I taste utterly amazes me.  
Sirius' pride, Kingsley's honor, Arthur's gentleness, Lily's heart, Molly's love and James' glee. I can actually somehow taste all of this with each drop and feel blessed that, somehow, one drop of each of them is followed by a drop of another one of them and then another from the next and so on and so forth, for all seven of them.  
And while I can't quite discern how each of these emotions taste – the fact that I can taste them at all amazing me – do I relish in it nonetheless as I also feel something else. With each drop that goes down my throat, I actually feel the power Jack spoke about and that I dismissed the other day growing and developing little by little.

Then the whole bowl is empty and while I don't know why or how I know it, do I chorus alongside the others: "By blood, we are now one. By blood we are now kin. By blood, our roles have been set. By blood, our vows have been made. So we have spoken, so shall it be known to have been done. By magic, we decree this."  
And whether by magic of the vow, the magic of our own cores or even the magic of my abilities, does the entire room expand back to its original size and does it seem to clean up brilliantly, the cobwebs and dust fading away and the colors toning down and becoming more neutral, yet also more pleasant to look at.  
I look around, but feel like I shouldn't really care as I just turn to the one man who made this all possible. And Sirius has the widest grin I have ever seen on his face as he says: "I couldn't have done it better myself, pup." Yet then Molly makes both our day as she says: "Now to find a home for our _whole_ family to live in."

* * *

 _ **Well said, Molly.  
**_ _ **Okay, so I actually had another paragraph I wanted to add to this, but I felt that would make the whole ending too cliché and drawn out. Also, is it noticeable that I recently watched a Nostalgia Critic marathon? I feel like his way of talking kind of got mixed into my style of writing for this chapter, but I don't really care.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: The Guardians notice a major change in Harry and feel amazed at how much the ritual has helped him develop as one of their own. Molly also notices the effects of her vow having on her and while she wants to, does she just accept it when James decides to be the one to make her words become reality.  
**_ _ **Where will they live,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. There will be no large, grand-scaled, over-the-top, Malfoy Manor like home for them.**_


	14. To Create And To Fear

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So the whole move – might get delayed to next chapter. Why? Because of a small part that I hinted at when I wrote what this chapter was going to be about in last chapter's AN. Instead of a potential move, I want to focus on Harry and develop him as a Guardian as much as possible, whenever and wherever possible.  
**_ _ **Let's do it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14  
**_ _ **To Create And To Fear**_

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December  
**_ _ **Grimmauld Place, London  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Sirius decided that our first bit of lunch after the completion of the ritual should be in the room where it was performed in and said that it would further solidify the aftereffects of ritual. And yet, after he conjured a table and several chairs, did I notice something that made me look down, raising my hands up as I did.  
And it's my hands that intrigue and interest me the most as a power that I have never felt before – yet strangely enough at the same time feels really familiar – is coursing through me and seems to reach its peak in strength whenever it reaches one of my hands. Yet it doesn't stop there and instead courses back through my body.  
Like a bus going from one end to the other and then turning around to move back to where it came from, does this strange power seem to coarse through me, yet unlike a bus does this power not stop at any point in my body. However, it doesn't seem to seep bits of power out of other parts of my body as it travels either.  
And still, it seems to reach a peak in strength, power, durance and reachability whenever it reaches either one of my hands and I feel transfixed by how this happens, causing me to look from one hand to the other and between them both and making me blind and deaf to anything and everything that could be happening around me.

 _ **James' POV**_

I know the ritual went a lot better than any of us anticipated because there was so much conflict still going between Harry and a few of the others in this house – my ex-friend and his own respectively most stressful – but it still seems as if it might have been better not to have our first meal in the room where we did the ritual.  
Harry went to sit at one of the chairs, the one Sirius picked out for him as he said: "You are now my Heir, so it's best you prove that, whether in public or not." And suddenly he raised his hands and looked at them. Yet while we had grimaced at seeing those words again, does Harry seem more entranced with other stuff.

And he really is entranced as nothing we say as Molly goes to get the others seems to be able to get his attention. We tried talking to him, shouting his name, Lily even went over and laid her hands on his shoulders and shook them slightly. None of it worked or mattered as Harry just kept looking between his hands, from one to the other.  
Yet he doesn't turn them to look at the back of them, he just keeps looking at either both of them or one first and then the other. And while I wonder what he could see that interests him so much, do the Guardians come in, only to stop dead in their tracks and cause for the others to walk straight on through them all.  
"Crickey!""Wow!""Incredible!""How amazing!" Bunny, Jack, North and Tooth all say one after the other and Sandman has his mouth open and his eyes wide. And somehow, this is what is needed to break my new brother out of his trance as he looks up at them and asks: "Do you guys know what this is? This – this power?"

The group nods and North says: "It is your Guardian Power. Your ritual has made it expand like crazy!""Yeah, you're practically at Frost's level just before he joined us." Bunny says and Harry looks at Jack at this, who moves over and says: "Let me show you an example. Before the ritual, your power level was like this."  
And he makes for a small snowflake to appear in his hand before he says: "And now, it's like this!" He throws it up and lets it hit the ceiling where it explodes and causes for the majority of the ceiling to be covered in ice crystals. This shocks Harry and yet it also seems to concern him and make him turn back to his hands.

"Is something wrong?" North asks and Harry mutters: "It's just – I thought of something." And because I now know them so well, do I send a vicious glare at Granger and Lupin, who both snap their mouths closed and look at me, shocked that I obviously anticipated their scathing comments before they could utter them.  
"We now know that I'm a Guardian, that I am one meant for adults, that I get stronger the more adults believe in me and that I make them feel better, stronger, more confident and more self-assured, but – what can I create? I mean, Jack makes snowstorms out of thin air and North can make anything out of a bit of wood.  
But what do I create? Where does my creative powers lie?" And this makes all of the Guardians share a look, their faces proving they hadn't thought of that either and Jack asks: "Well, did you ever feel your Guardian Powers within you?" But Harry shrugs and says: "To be honest, I only felt a hint of this power once before.  
It was the first time I was in the Leaky Cauldron, coming back to the Magical World after living in the Muggle for ten years. I felt stronger and better just because everyone there was so happy with my return." Jack nods and says: "Then – maybe something to do with magic?" But Harry shakes his head at this and says:

"I doubt that. I'm good with Defensive Magic and I make a killer Patronus, but I am no Dumbledore." Yet to this the man in question actually comes in and says: "You really shouldn't sell yourself short, my boy." Which shocks a lot of us as we had thought the man had left to inform his staff of the results of the trial last night.  
"Why, if I were to compare where you are at your age with where I was at your age – you quite surpassed me already, Harry. I didn't even manage a true Corporal Patronus until I was 34. If I were to rate your power level with my own, I'd say you are at the height I was when I was in my mid-twenties, perhaps even my late-twenties."  
Everyone looks shocked at this, but then Granger shrieks: "That is insane! There is no –!" But Albus glares at her and says: "Mss. Granger, I would vouch my magic on what I just said. Do not think I would lie about things like this, especially not to someone like your old friend." And the girl reels back as if hit.

"Now Harry my boy, why don't you tell us what this new power of yours feels like? Perhaps it can help us determine what you are able to create as a Guardian." Albus says and while part of me feels like I should call him Dumbledore again seeing my age, do I ignore it as Harry shrugs and returns to looking at his hands as he says:  
"I can't really put it to words, sir. It feels – versatile. Yet – at my hands – that's where it feels as if it's at its most powerful, as if you connect two power sources of equal power with a cable that allows the power to flow between both, making it so that both sides keep each other at equal strength, but also stronger than the cable between."  
This really intrigues me and also makes me feel nostalgic as that sounds like how Lily would always try to explain Muggle stuff to Sirius and myself. At this I turn to the girl, who was once the love of my life, but who I love as a sister nonetheless and I think: "This power boost came thanks to the ritual." And this sparks a thought.

"Harry, would you be opposed to a little test. I'll take full blame if the Ministry comes knocking after this, but – I don't think they will." This worries the others and I say: "I mean, if they detect Harry using magic. But because we're dealing with his Guardian power, I don't they will." And the others nod in relief at me.  
"What are you planning?" Harry asks and I ask: "Molly, could I have a glass of water, please?" And while I know that the woman would rather that I call her mum now, do I feel that I just don't know her well-enough for that and she seems to realize the same. And while I confuse her, does she smile at me before she complies.

I put the small goblet she gets me in front of Harry and say: "Just reach out your hand, hold it however it feels right – and try to turn that water into a cure for boils." And Lily seems to get what I'm getting at as she gasps and whispers: "That might just be it." Yet her voice doesn't seem to reach Harry as he has gone back to being in trance.  
His eyes are focused on the goblet in front of it and he moves his right hand to float slightly above the right of the goblet's surface and while his eyes are completely unfocused, can I almost sense his actual aura come out of him and envelop the room before it shrinks down to focus on the goblet and the watery contents within.  
And as this happens, does the tranquil, transparent fluid actually turn a gorgeous blue color before Harry's eyes refocus and do they widen. "Did I just – do that?" He asks and I share a smile with Lily as she says: "Yes, sweetie, you did. You proved that your power allows you to use the greatest talent of those that support you."  
This shocks the boy and she says: "My best talent is Potions, sweetie. And you just proved that you have it embedded into your very aura. As that is what came out of you as you were focusing on the goblet. It then focused on the object you were focusing on and did what you wanted it to do. Your very aura is your creation force."

"And my hands are the center point." Harry mutters and he looks at his hands again before he looks up and asks: "So, what are your talents?" And I answer: "My best skill lies in Transfigurations." And Kingsley says: "And I have managed to create a Shield that even Albus here hasn't been able to break through or get past."  
This amazes most of us and Sirius sighs as he says: "To be honest, I am not that proud of my own power. It's definitely a bonus, but – I rarely used it even during the war. In fact, I only used it four times and they were constantly _away_ from the rest of my crazy family." At this even I look intrigued and he sighs as he says:

"It's not something that is actually known outside of the House of Black – and even then people like my darling mother and dearest Bella would deny it to their – till they lose their magic, but – Blacks weren't always known for being Dark. In fact, we've only had that reputation for 200 of the 700 years our House has existed."  
This really intrigues me and Sirius seems to actually feel proud of this as he says: "Heh, I guess that's why, if members of our family aren't Dark, they still aren't quite Light either. After all, the first Black was a Grey Wizard who used – at the time – Dark Magic to beat a Landlord that was unrightfully taking land that wasn't his."  
And because I have never heard my best friend now father say anything complimentary about his family, do I wonder if this is something he has learned since being stuck here as the man snickers and says: "And get this? The Killing Curse? Created by a member of the Black line – during the time that the plague was at its worst."

This shocks everyone and Harry asks: "Wait, the Killing Curse – was created to take out people who were suffering from the plague?" Sirius nods and says: "It was. There is even a contract in both Gringotts and the Department of Mysteries that gives Blacks – well, Light or Neutral Blacks – permission to use it."  
" _Without going to Azkaban for it?"_ Granger screeches and while Lupin winces at this, does Sirius nods and says: "However, this contract has been worked on and it is now only legal if used on an animated object or if the Black in question is being threatened with a similar kind of curse. Otherwise – one way trip Azkaban."  
"And you – you – you did _this_?" Granger gasps, but Sirius shakes his head and says: "No, I used Dark Magic on Death Eaters in ways that took them out – and I mean, out of the fight, Granger, before your mind decides to go there and you decide to accuse me without knowing all the facts." He snaps at the end, obviously done with her.  
The girl glares at him, as if she would have been in the right to accuse him like that and I think: "That girl _really_ needs some lessons in Wizarding Culture and Society Rules." At which I send a quick look at Lily, who grimaces but nods. And while I don't like it either, do I know that a Muggleborn like her is just the best option right now.

Yet Harry seems oblivious to this as he looks at his hands again, his left this time, and he mutters: "Permission to use … animated objects … huh …." He then actually walks out of the room, his eyes still on his left hand and we all share a look before following him as he goes down several floors and stops at the second to last landing.  
This confuses me as this is the one where everyone seems most hesitant to make any sound, yet Harry stops in front of a huge set of curtains and looks from it to his hand before he grabs the curtains with his right and pushes his left through. I notice the curtains trying to push open, but Harry stops this by tightening his grip.  
Yet again, I notice his aura flexing out and reaching through the entire house before it returns back to Harry's hand and to everyone's shock, a green light shines from behind the curtains for a second. And when Harry drops both his grip and the other hand, do the curtains remain closed – as if the enchantment got killed.

Yet Harry's eyes don't refocus the way they did last time and the look that starts to shine in them worries him. I notice Albus and Sirius share a worried look and then Sirius says: "Kingsley, get him out of there." And even though we're all in the same hallway, does Kingsley seem to get what the man means nonetheless.  
He rushes over and when Molly wants to do the same, does Sirius stop her and whisper: "Just leave this to Kingsley, he'll take Harry here when he's done, I'm sure." And while Molly seems to have a desire to disagree, does she just keep standing and we all turn to where Kingsley has now crouched in front of Harry.  
He takes Harry's face in his hands and locks the boy's unseeing eyes that are looking horribly haunted with his own as he says: "Look at me, Harry. Look at me. Harry, look at me, look – at – me." And he keeps repeating this over and over in different ways, not changing his tone or breaking eye contact with my brother.  
And slowly but surely does it seem as if Harry is refocusing and coming back to us, making me realize what Sirius meant. "Harry used a memory to cast the Killing Curse – but it's a memory that still haunts him and he got lost into it as he did this." And this makes it really hard for me to keep with what Sirius told Molly.

 _ **Kingsley's POV**_

I really wish that Harry had taken a bit more of a liking to my talent as I really believe that it wouldn't have led to this, yet at the same time I am grateful that Harry managed to do what he did as Walburga really is the biggest annoyance of London and have often made me want to leave the place sooner than I would normally do.  
However, I don't focus on that as I just worry for my godson as he seems so horribly lost in a dark, haunting memory of his own. Yet I still sigh in relief when my little method of just calling out to him through one sentence – a method that often works for me – works and brings the poor lad back to the here and now.

His eyes refocus and he gasps as he looks around wildly, obviously trying to find a horrible threat that he just recounted and is no longer there, yet I don't tell him this as letting him realize this himself will have better effects, or so I hope. And this hope is realized as Harry's eyes tear up and I give a soft pull on his shoulders.  
The boy answers my silent offer and clings to me, crying tears and tears and whispering one word that, while it is uttered so softly, says so much about what he just went through. "Cedric. Cedric. Cedric." And just like I did with him, does Harry keep repeating this name, desperation, pain and guilt clear as rain in his voice.  
"He blames himself. Why? What happened that night that makes my little godson blame him for that monster's horrid actions?" I wonder to myself and in the background I hear Sirius mutter: "Don't. Your spirit was there that night. Seeing you might make Harry fall back into that memory. Let him come to us."

And by tilting my head a little, I see that he's talking to Lily, who looks horribly worried, but accepts the advice her new father gives her. Yet I suddenly notice something that might make it hard for Sirius' words to come true and yet I don't care and just let it happen. And when it happens, do I say: "This is one harsh break."  
The others all look at me and I use my arm muscle to move Harry around, pulling his now limp body into my arms as I say: "Meeting the guardians, the confrontations, getting James and Lily back, the test, the trials, the ritual. It really all became just too much for the little guy." And we all look in concern at a sleeping Harry.

* * *

 _ **Rest up, Harry.  
**_ _ **So yeah, Harry has the ability to copy the best talent of anyone who cares/respects/supports him and create something with it. However, the whole Killing Curse thing? Yeah, that's going to be an important plot point later. NO, Harry will not have the ability to undo Killing Curse effects, it will be something different.  
**_ _ **Something unique,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. WHO HAS SEEN AVENGERS INFINITY WAR? I want to write a piece about Thanos and what I want to see happen to him, but I don't want to reveal spoilers. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_


	15. A New Home

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I would like you all to know that this story is definitely going to meet its end sometime this year. I have a set of goals I still want to reach and there is one plot point that will probably take more than one chapter, but I do think the story will be replaced with the loser of my current poll before the year has passed.  
**_ _ **You like,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Question to Jostanos: did you go to see Avengers Infinity War yet? Did you enjoy it?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15  
**_ _ **A New Home**_

 _ **27**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **Unknown Location, England  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I feel a kind of fabric that is both comforting, but also foreign in sense as I also feel a glimmer of light flicker back and forth over one of my eyes, as if a curtain is being blown in front of a small window. I scrunch up my face at this and try to open my eyes, only for the light to be much brighter. At this I groan and turn around.  
This allows me to see the faint outline of the casket holding my glasses and I grab that, open it and put on my glasses. And with this returning my sight to nigh-perfect clarity, do I notice that I am actually in a bedroom, but not the one at the Dursleys, in London or the dorm room I share with Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean at Hogwarts.  
This room is circular and has circular shaped furniture, has brownish red furniture all over the room and has most of its furniture made of either velvet and thick fabrics or redwood and oak. There are also a few banners hanging down from the ceiling against two of the walls, but their signs only look strangely familiar to me.

I then notice that I am actually wearing a forest green shirt with small, tiny stripes that are hazel colored going down the front in two stripes, one down each shoulder. Under this I am wearing a pair of comfortable, soft jeans that are made of the same tanned color as – I realized shocked – Kingsley's skin color.  
And on my hands are a pair of very bright, yet comfortable red gloves that have removable fingers that can be put on the back of the hand through Velcro. This whole new look really intrigues me, yet the fact that I am in a new room and that I can now see that the sun is slowly rising from behind the slightly parted curtains, confuses me.

I get out of bed and then notice how there is a set of night cloths hanging and splayed out over a recliner seat near my bed. This intrigues me and I put my hands on the bottom hem of my shirt. Yet no matter how hard I pull, I can't get it to come up and I realize what is going on: "Why would the twins prank me like this?"  
And while part of me wonders if this really is their doing, do I then decide to focus on what really matters. "Where am I?" I mutter to myself and look around once again. Then I notice that there are actually three doors. One set that seems to lead to a small balcony, one that I is closed and one that has tiles in the room behind it.  
"The gift I now have. That might be a good form of self-defense. Though, can I really have been kidnapped? And if so, what happened to the others? Are they safe?" This makes me grimace as concern and fear for my new family almost overwhelms me, but then I focus back on the task ahead and what I need to do here.

I move into the bathroom and make sure to fill a glass with water before leaving the room again, not even taking in the fact that the room looks simple, yet still has an undertone that proves this is the house of someone rich or financially powerful. Instead, I focus on what Lily made me realize and think: "A Sleeping Draught."  
And while I try to split my focus between the glass and the path to the closed door, do I notice the water turning darker, taking on a darkish purple tint. This makes me feel better and while I put the glass to my lips, do I also keep them closed as I leave the room. And while trying to look innocent, do I move around.  
The hallway is quite simple, but has a lot of other doors to it and this both relieves and worries me at the same time as it proves that the others might be here. "But in what state?" I think to myself. Yet then I get shocked so bad, I almost take a gulp of the draught as a male voice comes from the wall and loudly states:

"Ah good, you're awake. I will inform your brother." And while I work my hardest not to let my gag reflex take in the draught, spit it out and pull the glass from my face, do I turn around, ready to throw the rest of the contents at who spoke. Yet I see that this won't work as the speaker is a male leaving his portrait, a grin on his face.  
"Forget my – no, wait, Kingsley said he can create shields that even Dumbledore can't pass through. Guess that's next on the list. Let's just hope I won't get the same troubles as during the Tournament." And with that do I stretch out my other hand and focus on my new godfather. And while this makes me happy, do I move.  
I swirl my hand in front of me and feel the air moving against my hand in opposite direction as I do this. I swirl it faster and faster and the wind moves stronger and faster in opposite direction. And thanks to this, do I notice the air taking shape, forming together and creating a shield of air that slowly stretches from my swirling hand.

And just when I have it covering my entire front and have my other hand ready to throw my draught at whoever comes, do I hear it. A large group of thundering feet running up the staircase I am at. I check both my throwing hand and my shield and then notice it. The banister is just above hip height and is as thick as my lower arm.  
"A perfect escape route. Time to –.""Oh, thank the Founders." I mutter this, finally halting my action of swirling my hand and one of the people that had thundered up to approach me, grins and says: "I see you're working even after you fainted. Good work, but bad timing, don't you think?" To which I snort and ask:  
"Well, what would you do if you found yourself waking up in a location you have never been at before?" To which three members of the group chorus: "Told you." And to my amusement, do I actually notice two Knuts switching hands between my brother and the twins before the former turns around and approaches me.

"And in front of my new mum, no less. That means the bet itself was made in front of her as well. The twins are getting a little gutsy." And while I smirk at this, do I then turn concerned and confused as I see James now standing eye-level with me and ask: "James, what is this place? Where are we? Who brought us here?"  
The young man smiles at me and says: "This place is your grandfather's ancestral home. We're currently on the family floor of said home. And I brought us here, because I felt you needed a bit of lighter space to continue your training and healing and we all know Siri – I mean Pa – I mean, dad needed to be out of there post haste."  
He then turns around and says: "Though apparently your friends were right about the fact that we shouldn't have let you sleep by yourself. We just wanted to give you some privacy after everything that happened. Guess leaving a note could have been the least of our options there. Sorry about that one, sport."

But I sigh and shake my head as I say: "No, it's fine. I just feel – curious. I mean, I always thought that the Potters were on almost equal level with the Blacks, if not the Malfoys, but – no offense, James or to grandpa, but –." And Ron finishes my rambling: "This place doesn't scream that kind of riches. That's what we said."  
"To which I explained that Potters have always put their riches into their family, but never their appearance, at least not the Malfoy way. Yes, we wear rich fabrics and we make sure to put good money in our necessities, but we don't flaunt it. We pay respect to those who earned it for us by keeping it simple, yet sophisticated.  
Also, we usually become friends with those who also earn their livings, so we don't live in overly exuberant places as that could cause unnecessary friction and make those who are still working hard for their own riches feel left out, uncomfortable, undermined or even – heaven's forbid – less or even non-important. It's a safety precaution."

At this I can't help but send the shortest of glances at Ron, yet my friend still spots it and sends me a look back. "I know, I thought the same when he explained." Which makes me feel both guilty that I looked at him and grateful for his understanding. I then take another look around and ask: "So, where _exactly_ are we?"  
Yet to this James shrugs and says: "Not sure. Dad moved mum and me from here to the Manor when I was only two years and three months old. I only know of the place because he took me here just before his own passing. Though he never really showed me anything outside the gate. Which is so far out, it's almost invisible from here.  
To be honest, I have no idea where in England we are. I don't think dad did either. He sure didn't seem curious about going outside the border wall when he showed me how to manage the ward stones set within them. I don't think a Potter has ventured outside the border, other than through Port Key, since grandpa or great-grandpa."

And the minute those two words – _Port Key_ – leave James' lips, do I feel grateful beyond words that I was unconscious on the way here. Yet I don't let this thought consume and instead turn to the twins, grabbing my shirt as I ask: "Really?" But the two hold up their hands and chorus: "Not our work. We swear, not our work."  
"It's proof." Jack then suddenly says, drawing my attention to him and making me notice that North is leaning on a walking stick. "He must have been out all night delivering presents." I think, really feeling for the guy and then ask: "Proof?" The Snow Guardian nods and says: "Of your ascension. The cloths make you Guardian."  
And suddenly I notice it. In the several days that they have been here, only North has hung up his coat from time to time and Jack has only stationed his staff against walls and other raised furniture. But otherwise, none of them have changed or cleaned what they are wearing. And this again draws my attention to my gloves.

"Yeah, you can probably take those off. But don't expect too much too soon, kid. North here needed two and a half years before he could take off his robe. And for the record, all of our clothes – or in my case, my fur – has Guardian magic on it that keeps us clean. Can't be a good Guardian if you stink kids out of their rooms, can you?"  
Bunny asks and this calms down Molly, who had opened her mouth, obviously wanting to ask about that very thing. And while I feel glad that I will never have to wash my clothes – or maybe even my person – again, do I still feel curious about other things. Yet then my musings get interrupted by a new, loud noise.  
And that noise is coming from within as my belly lets me know that it's time to get something to fill it up with. "Hah, I had same problem. Don't worry, I was meant to become this round. I was already quite big when I became Guardian. You will probably just feel the same, but not grow the same." North laughs as he tells me.

"Well either way, growing boys need their nutrients. James dear, can you show me the kitchen, please?" My new mum asks, but James laughs and says: "Only if I want the House-elves here to go and revolt, Molly, and I _really_ don't want that." Yet the minute those two words left his mouth, I knew trouble was yet again afoot.  
"HOUSE- **ELVES**? As in more than one? You actually condone that kind of –?" Granger tries, but then gets her mouth slapped shut by my sister, who groans and says: "Hermione, I've been told multiple times now that you're a smart girl. So can you please stop acting dumb enough you're being a disgrace to other Muggleborns?"

And the fact that Lily says this seems to shock Granger the most, yet the fact that I think of her by her last name doesn't faze me anymore. "We really are friends no more, I guess." I think to myself as Lupin angrily says: "Lily, you are such a hypocrite. You yourself –." But Lily stops him with an unimpressed look and says:  
"Lupin, you need to look in a mirror before you call anyone a hypocrite. Yes, when I was in Fourth, I too thought House-elves were slaves. But you, my furry former friend, seem to have forgotten that it was _you_ who showed me all of the books in the library that _properly_ explained why House Elves are the way they are.  
Or do you not remember how angry James got back then, because he thought you were trying to _steal his girl_?" And Lupin winces at this, proving that he does indeed remember this happening before Ron asks his brothers: "Why does stubbornness make smart people look so stupid?" Yet Fred and George just shrug back at him.

And while he ignores how this makes the two in question glare at him, does Molly say: "Well, we've had enough tension and problems already. James, be a dear and show us the dining room." At which my brother nods and while Granger wants to go on another rant, does Lily fell her with a stare that clearly says: "Drop it already."  
We then walk down the staircase and only then does James notice the glass in my hand. "Is that even safe, sport?" He asks and I answer: "I changed water into a Sleeping Draught. I was worried that I had somehow been kidnapped and wanted to take out my opponent the best and safest way possible, so I could get away."  
At this James grimaces, yet I notice something about his look that worries me as Sirius – dad – says: "He went through something similar last June." And I realize that James must have been in the belief that I sounded a little too experienced for his taste. I shrug at him and whisper: "Voldemort wants me. I just can't help it."  
At which the young teen nods before he moves over to the front of the group. And as he does, does Sirius – dad – move over to take his previous spot. "A big brother with the overprotective streak of an inexperienced father – or one who had a kid during war time." At which I nod and think: "And the future won't change that."

I look around, not really feeling like thinking of the upcoming war, the conflict with the Ministry or the whole thing with Umbridge and her unfinished trial right now and spot a window on our path. I make sure to glimpse through it as we walk and notice that the border wall really is almost invisible in the distance, it's that far away.  
I remember what James said, about how even he has no idea where in England we are right now and when we enter the dining room, of which I notice the dining table changing from a simple yet elegant rectangular table for four into a large round table with enough seats for us all, do I start to smile and say:  
"I gotta say, James, I am really happy here.""Already, huh?" James asks happily and I nod as I say: "Yeah. I mean, the fact that you don't even know where we are, means others don't know this place or where to find it either. This is the most privacy I've had in almost five years of time." Yet this worries most of those around me.  
I shrug and say: "My rights to privacy have been – lessening – over the years. Comes with being famous, I guess. At the current moment, only the dorm is still private for me and even that stopped being a safe haven and a sanctuary a while ago." Only to remember that I haven't told anyone about that fact yet.

"Wait, what? What do you mean, your dorm is no longer safe?" Sirius asks, Molly looking worried, but I quickly say: "I just mean that I'm in conflict with – well, not in conflict. Ugh, Seamus' mum believes the Prophet and Seamus himself doesn't know whether or not he believes it, but he constantly acts like he does.  
I've noticed him sending me looks several times, especially when I go up to bed myself. They're looks as if he hate the fact that I am going up to _his_ dorm or something. And the fact that he called me a loon on the first night back sure didn't help." This makes the adults all share a concerned look and I grimace, hating I did that to them.  
"I would have just written off as more of _her_ work, but –." Sirius grumbles and Kingsley finishes: "The fact that this happened on the first night back makes that impossible. There is no way –." But then he notices how Ron and I and the twins are all sharing looks and how even Granger looks as if she just realized something.  
"What? What is it?" James asks worriedly and Granger is the one to answer: "Umbridge. She – she interrupted Dumbledore during his Start of the Year speech." And even though we don't say anymore, even if Ron and I usually would have, do the others all share looks, proving Dumbledore told them this and that they realize what it means.

"If that woman can put dark spells on her door that aren't detected by Dumbledore and do horrible things to others, just to keep them out of her office, then it really isn't that far of a stretch to imagine that she used non-verbal magic to put some kind of Compulsion spell into her voice and words when she made that speech."  
"We better tell Albus about this post haste. It will be a good bit of evidence that he can use to get _every_ student checked over. The fact that the whole student body was there that night would warrant such an act of emergency." Arthur says and the other adults nod before Kingsley stands up from his seat and says:  
"I'll head for the Ministry. Rufus will want to hear about this, not to mention Amelia will too, seeing Susan." Yet this reminds me of something. I stand up and ask: "Kingsley, could you wait just five minutes? I'll be right back." And before the man can answer, do I rush back up to what I now realize is my new bedroom.

And while part of me wonders why I'm not sharing it with Ron like I did in London, do I not worry about this and just put it to the back of my mind. I grab my writing stuff and put it on the redwood desk. Yet then Ron enters the room, only to remain standing in the doorway. This confuses me and he shrugs as he says:  
"To keep her out." Making me grimace as I know that Granger must have realized what I was planning. "I'm sticking to my decision, Ron. I'm okay with giving tips, pointers and even advice, but really teaching – especially if she keeps treating it as _her_ club and me as her puppet, I'm not doing that." Ron nods and I write

 _Dear Susan,  
_ _I really hope you're feeling better.  
_ _Keep your wallet close to you.  
_ _New year is coming soon.  
_ _Hope to see you then.  
_ _How are your friends?  
_ _Are you well-defended?  
_ _Keep practicing,  
_ _Harry_

I then show the letter to Ron, who reads it through a few times and mutters: " _Hope you got cleansed. I'll mark a new date soon. Sometime in new year. Hope to see you then. Let the others know. Keep your wand close and keep practicing what we learned. Harry._ " He smirks and says: "Solid, mate. Simple, but solid."  
I nod at him and then whisper: "Put the letter in your pocket and give it to Kingsley. Granger is going to be too busy with me to notice." And while Ron is clearly unhappy with the fact that I am going to use her anger against me to distract her, does he nod. He opens the door, gives Granger a glare and then walks out.

And just like I expected, before I can do the same, does the girl storm in. Yet because of everything that happened, do I hold up my hand and then decide to really distract her. I start swishing it around and again focus on Kingsley, who is probably receiving the letter I want him to at this point. And again, my shield forms.  
"Harry, what the hell are you doing? You know you're safe here. Why are you –?" The girl asks and I growl: "Because I consider your stubborn, controlling, holier than thou behavior a threat to my happiness and rights, Granger. That's why. I feel like I constantly need to defend myself and to be quite honest and frank."  
Here I drop my arm, making the shield vanish as I say: "I'm done with that. I am not your puppet, I don't have any strings and for someone who is _against House-Elf Slavery_ , you're being quite the hypocrite yourself. You're treating me no better than you think Wizards treat them. You really are a witch, Hermione Granger."

And while the girl looks horrified and flabbergasted, do I pass her and walk back down. And when I enter the dining room, do I notice that Kingsley is already gone, that the embers in the fireplace are turning red again and see Ron nodding at me with a smirk on his face. "Oh Harry dear, I'm sorry, but Kingsley already left."  
Molly tries to apologize, but I smirk at her and say: "I know. With the letter I asked Ron to give to him while I kept Granger distracted. She wanted to stop _me_ from sending that letter, so Ron was just invisible to her." And while the woman looks shocked at this, do Sirius, James and Lily burst out laughing and the twins chorus:  
"Nice going, Ron." Both of them high-fiving their blushing brother. Granger then enters the room and notices the dying embers. This seems to restore her sense of worth, but the victorious smirk she sends me only makes the twins join in on my family laughing and the girl asks: "What's so funny?" To which Ron asks:  
"Did you even see me leave Harry's room?" And the minute the girl looks at him, it's obvious that the knut drops for her. And before she can glare at me, do I say: "I stand by what I said." Making the girl huff and return to her seat. And the fact that there is an empty seat on her left, Lupin on her right and an empty seat on his right doesn't escape me.

Yet I ignore this and ask: "So, what happens now?" And Sirius answers: "Now, you enjoy your extended break, grow close to your new family, try and see if you can further develop your skills as a Guardian and just have fun being you." At this I nod, but I share a look with Ron, one that clearly delivers a vital message:  
"And I also make sure that I have stuff ready for the new DA. A DA that is run how I want it and with people that support my way of learning self-defense." And while I don't want it, do I also turn to look at Granger and think: "And hope that, once she gets cleared, my friend will return to me." Before I focus on my breakfast.

* * *

 _ **Good luck with that,  
**_ _ **Sorry, but I'm not going to change Hermione around the way I did in To Read Into The Universe. She is going to stick to her guns, even after she gets healed. For now, she's just staying there, because Lupin is out on missions too much and the Order thinks London too unsafe for just a teenage girl to stay in.  
**_ _ **Now, what else do I have planned for this story? 1. A conversation between Pitch and Voldemort. 2. Dumbledore announcing the results of the two trials and making a deal between the Purebloods – all Purebloods – St. Mungoes and the parents of all students in regards to funding the medical treatment each one might need.  
**_ _ **3\. Harry meeting with the DA, discussing its problems, explaining what can and cannot happen while Hogwarts is closed and putting up a schedule with the members. 4. Harry training with his family to see how far his skills go. 5. A confrontation between Harry, the Guardians, Pitch and of course, Voldemort.  
**_ _ **About this last one, I have a few things I will and will not do in regards to it. 1. It will take place at the Ministry. 2. It WON'T take place at the DoM. 3. There will be a few lives lost. 4. Harry WON'T lose family or friends. It might come close, but it won't happen. (Lupin is up for debate). 5. Pitch is the Guardian's, Voldemort is Harry's.  
**_ _ **Because of this last one, do I feel like this will take place over two chapters, which means the story will probably be finished by November, with the epilogue – describing the after effects of the fight and what happens next – in December. So expect chapter 02 of either Dragons and Morals or Chaos and Death to come out next year.  
**_ _ **That all clear,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	16. Death And Fear

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So originally, this was only going to be about a conversation between Pitch and Voldemort. Part of me even felt like putting in a backstory on how the two encountered each other. But that is neither Pitch's style nor Voldemort's. So I decided on a different tactic. One that is going to make a lot of changes to a lot of status quo.  
**_ _ **Be warned,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16  
**_ _ **Death And Fear**_

 _ **30**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **Unknown Location, England  
**_ _ **Voldemort's POV**_

"So, you met him?" I ask the being that has allowed me to grow stronger much faster than the ritual itself would have allowed me to and whose very essence is increasing the sense of fear that everyone feels for me, which makes it easier for the weaklings – like the Minister – to believe his own fantasy over my reality.  
"I did and I have to say, I did not see it coming that he had an ability that encompassed the entire environment. I definitely saw what makes you want to constantly go after him and why you want your revenge, but I did not expect that. Or the fact that he would manage to break my hold on that weakling your people call leader."  
At this I roll my eyes and mutter: "Only because he makes things easier for them, I assure you." The embodiment of fear nods at this and he says: "This will definitely set our plans back a little. Yet, at the same time, it's an opportunity for us that that brat and those simple Guardians might just regret they gave to us."

At this I send him a disbelieving look and he shrugs as he says: "We're ready. We're strong. And we know all there is to know about the boy, the prophesy and the Department that holds it. The only thing currently holding us back is the fact that it is constantly guarded. They're afraid we'll steal it. But this – oh-ho-ho-ho-ho, this."  
And while I am quite sure I am already onto what he has planned, do I just let the simple being indulge himself as he says: "This could give us the chance we've been waiting for. That fool has given us time, now we show him how grateful we are. Though we will probably have to move quick. With the truth out, protection detail will rise."  
"What exactly do you have planned?" I ask, well aware that he is planning to cause fear away from the Department of Mysteries in order to distract those foolish Order guards away from what I need to hear, but not sure I follow him on how he wants to accomplish this. Black smirks at me and says: "It's an old saying, little one.  
 _The natural order – is disorder._ And the best way to create disorder? To create a sense of pure fear in a society so used to relying on its leaders?" The Spirit stops there, yet he needs not continue. I myself am smirking and happily, gleefully, press my finger onto the mark of Wormtail, who I thought useful to me until now.

"I know just the man for the job. The one person who – what?" I hiss, infuriated when I sense something I didn't think any of my Death Eaters would ever do. "Is something wrong?" Black asks and I snarl: "That fool! Does Lucius truly believe cutting off his hand is right? That he can defy his Lord like that? He will suffer!"  
At this Pitch frowns and I turn to him as I snarl: "You can move through shadows, yes? Go to him! Find out what makes him think he can ignore my summons." Black glares at me and snaps back: "I do this only because we need to make haste. Do _not_ think you can order me around. You have our cooperation all wrong."  
And while I think: "Hah, that fool needs me and the sense of fear my very name brings to the world to keep in power. I am not the one in the wrong here." And the knowledge that I have a deity indebted to me is a wonderful one, yet it is disturbed by the being's return. "Well what do you know? I affected another with my abilities."

"What do you mean?" I snarl and the being shrugs as he says: "Fear often creates power and it seems that another has used this fact to rise to a high position in your little Ministry. She's grown addicted to it and it has made her cocky. She believed herself above the law and went above and beyond to prove this, if only to herself.  
She apparently turned as nasty against her enemies – like precious Potter – as she did against her supporters. She harmed the Malfoy child and now Lucius finds the need to see his son healed more important than our goals. Such a shame." These facts infuriate me, but I focus on the most important one and growl:  
"Go back. Go back and make that mistake realize what real fear feels like. Make him know that that is what he will feel – if he doesn't show up in three minutes." Yet the being crosses his arms and asks: "You do remember that I only spread fear the best when someone's asleep, right?" And his casual tone makes me want to curse him.

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of December 1995  
**_ _ **The Minister's Manor  
**_ _ **Voldemort's POV**_

"Lucius will pay for his betrayal." I think to myself, yet I also see opportunity in this situation. After Pitch did as I told him to, making Lucius have nothing but nightmares, the blonde actually figured out what was happening – how being unknown to both Pitch and myself – and actually muttered about Fudge's manor and its location.  
And while I wanted the blonde before me, preferably so I can torture him for trying to defy his master's orders, did Pitch prove to be quite the advisor. "The knowledge that Fudge was killed by someone on the inside will create fear, that is true, but not the kind of fear you yourself cause witches and wizards alike."  
"Yes, the knowledge that Lord Voldemort is back will hit the papers soon enough – through the announcement of his murder on Minister Cornelius Fudge. The world will fall into fearful chaos without there being a leader to guide the sheep and I will get what I deserve. The prophesy and my rights to ruling the country."

And while I had thought that Wormtail had lost all use and that I was to do with him what precious Junior – Azkaban luckily enough never did anything to taint his gorgeous body – had done to his father, does he prove that he still has his uses, for now. The rat scurries over and transforms before me, crying in clear pain.  
This amuses and yet also intrigues me and he whimpers: "The ward stones are as you wanted them, master. They are malfunctioning and will no longer alert Fudge if something goes wrong or causes something out of the ordinary." And thanks to how he has trouble saying all this, do I realize why the little man's in pain.  
"Well done, Wormtail. Your dedication to our cause suits you well." I tell him, not willing to give much praise to such a cowering waste of space and wizarding blood, but knowing I need to say some things _nice_ to keep him from doing to me what he did to his friends. I then move onto the manor and pass its wards without a hitch.

Pitch appears beside me, slinking out of the shadows and looking like water that actually flows upwards and into the shape of a human before his skin and the color of his cloths take form. "You could have used that to help me." I mutter, but the being says: "You're too excited for this, it would have disrupted the journey."  
At this I shrug as there is nothing wrong with feeling excited over murdering someone as _useful_ as Fudge and the two of us pass the lavish, over the top garden and into the living room, Pitch taking the lead here to scare the House Elves into opening the door for us. And luckily enough I still remember other reports from the betraying snake.

"This way." I tell Pitch, leading him through the most exuberant and melodramatic house I have ever seen, everything so full of prized possessions and valuable artefacts, you would sooner call this place a museum instead of anyone's house or home. We reach the Master Bedroom and along the way scare several portraits.  
And while I have been trying to keep a low profile for the last six months, do I now revel in the fact that soon everyone in the Ministry will know that I am walking these halls. "And not just walking them." I think to myself as we reach the Master bedroom and Pitch does here what he did at the front door as well.  
Yet because I haven't been able to do this in so long, do I grab my wand the minute he walks ahead of me and when I spot the huge king-sized bed with large canopy, do I aim for the gap in the curtains and snarl: _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Those two words feeling like chocolate slipping over my tongue after not casting them for half a year.  
The spell hits, the blanket and comforter move as a body falls to the side and I smirk as I say: "Sleep well, Minister." And in thought I add to that: "For soon, your world will live in the nightmare that is my rulership." And I leave the manor, not even caring for how Pitch stays behind and dully mutters: "That was anti-climactic."

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **At the Potters**_

We are all very tense. The Order is on edge and every member is present. They are all surrounding four people, one of who is actually missing an arm and has gained Alastor Moody's respect. "You're sure of this, Lucius. You – you really – you really think –?" Another of the four asks, obviously too afraid to voice his full question.  
"Your fear has been useful to him so far, Cornelius. Now that he can no longer rely on this, he will strike at you. I have no doubt –." And the one-armed man falls silent as a small, dwarf like being made purely of gold sand and with hair that curls up on both sides of his face appears, nodding at the group with a sense of accomplishment.

"He fell for it." The new Lord of the House mutters in relief before turning to the scared man and mutters: "I never wanted this kind of life on anyone, Fudge. Don't think for a second that I do." The scared man, named Cornelius Fudge and who is supposed to be lying dead in the Minister's Master bedroom, nods.  
The Lord then turns to two others and a tanned man says: "Amelia has been informed. She'll probably hear about that monster roaming the manor as we speak. She knows that's her cue, so she's probably making the announcement and will hold the elections in an hour or so." At this the Lord nods and Fudge grimaces as he says:  
"I never thought I'd lose my office like this." To which a young woman sitting next to the tanned man says: "It was this or lose your life, Minister. We explained that to you four times already." Making the man cringe and an ancient man sitting at the head of the table sighs as he says: "We accomplished our goal. Let's head to bed.  
And while I would have preferred it to be under better circumstances; happy new year." And everyone, both the large Order group in the Formal Dining room and the kids that are all together in the informal dining room and are under guard of the Guardians, repeat after the man, raising their glasses of wine and butterbeer respectively.

* * *

 _ **Happy 1996, Y'all,  
**_ _ **DANG! An attack on Fudge. That is going to bring it home that Harry and Dumbledore were telling the truth all along. And for those wondering, the Marauders are really finding partners in crime with the Guardians, who understand the purpose behind the Order of the Phoenix, thus the sneaky shadows and stealth stuff.  
**_ _ **That and I felt like using the whole "The Order can watch Harry without revealing themselves at all" for a better purpose. If they can do that, they can make the biggest, darkest wizard of the 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **century believe he killed the Minister – with some help from the right people of course. Anyway, this was a bit dark, but I had fun.  
**_ _ **Did you?**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Yes, that mention of Junior was meant as inuendo (shudders heavily). Where does my mind go sometimes?**_


	17. Two Meetings

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So because the last chapter was so short, I am going to combine two plot points into one chapter just to make sure this chapter becomes longer. That does mean that this story might end even sooner than I thought/expected, but I am not against this fact as it will give me more time to focus on other stuff such as new stories and the like.  
**_ _ **Hope you like,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17  
**_ _ **Two Meetings**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of January 1996  
**_ _ **Hogwarts, Board Room  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

The year has started out quite rough. Students were supposed to return last Tuesday, but because of all that has happened, both the trials and the unexpected _death_ of the Minister and the fast way Madam Bones actually managed to react to that, the adults all agreed to wait until the end of next weekend, or so they think.  
Now I am meeting with them, a specialist of St. Mungo's, Madam Bones and a member of the Wizengamot who has always been the Leader of the Neutral faction of the Wizengamot and never picked a side, whether it was mine, the Minister's or Voldemort. And just the sight of the specialist has a lot of parents worried.

"Thank you all for coming. I know you have told your kids that they will be returning to Hogwarts this weekend and that some of you have probably already told them to start packing. Unfortunately, this cannot happen." A lot of those in the room look shocked and one of them, who did believe me these past months, says:  
"But – you were right. He – he's back. He's back and he killed Fudge! He killed Fudge to prove that you were right this whole time." I nod at the man, grateful for his undying support, which he's been showing me since he was a Fourth Year Ravenclaw, and say: "That is true, Jackson, but it is not the reason I can't bring the students to Hogwarts.  
You've probably all heard about the trial against Dolores Umbridge. Unfortunately, while he did not side with her, did Fudge decide to try and keep some of her actual crimes under wraps. He instead entrusted me with making sure it would become knowledge, but not public knowledge. Just knowledge to those who deserved to know."

At this I turn to Lucius Malfoy, who had strutted into the room as if he expected to be reinstated as a member of the Board of Governors, but who is now glaring and grumbling, proving he is still very salty and angry about the fact that his son became a victim of the woman he thought was on his and the late Minister's side.  
I turn away from the man and say: "I truly do not like having to admit this and will take full responsibility for not spotting this or even suspecting the chance that this would happen, but – it would seem that Dolores has put some kind of spell, charm, curse or hex – on almost all of your kids." This shocks everyone in the room.  
"It is, unfortunately true." Lucius says and this utterly silences the room instantly as some parents had indeed risen up, ready to chew me out or even call me a liar once more and those that wanted to do this turn to the man who says: "I was at the trial when she admitted this and have already had my son examined. He was indeed cursed, badly."  
And while I have never cared for young Draco as much as I have for others, do I still worry for the boy and wonder what he could have been hit with and Lucius says: "He was under a severe Submissive-inducing spell as well as a Confundus to make him believe that everything Dolores did was for the betterment of Slytherin, even if she hurt them."

And yet again, just like at the trial, do I wonder if there is no end to the woman's horrible behavior and beliefs and I can tell everyone agrees with me as they look at the man with various levels of horror and even care coming from a few of them. The Specialist then steps forward and draws everyone's attention to him as he says:  
"Now that you have all been made aware of this situation, you will understand why the Headmaster is unable to open Hogwarts back up for the students, considering they first need to be tested for spellwork before they can go back to focusing on their studies. However, there is more to all this and it's just as unpleasant.  
Before I came here to join you all for this meeting, I got a record of the trial for me to read and in this I read both student names as well as teacher names. I have already tested several of the names that were mentioned and Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Charity, Sybill and even Filch, who supported her, have all been tested positive with spell work."

The parents all look horrified at this and the Healer sighs as he says: "Now, the Hogwarts funds do make it so that I can easily offer treatment to all of them without either Hogwarts or St. Mungo's to go into the red or get into financial issues. Unfortunately, the same does not count for all of the students as there are just too many.  
I had my daughter, who works for Gringotts, do a bit of calculations and I will only be able to offer treatment to 37% of the students before Hogwarts goes broke and only 63% before both Hogwarts and St. Mungo's go broke. Therefore, Gringotts, St. Mungo's and Hogwarts have come to an agreement that will require your aid.  
As we speak, there are contracts being send to each of your professions, allowing you to go on an extended leave for the period it will take for your kids to heal – yes, Gringotts is willing to provide these funds – if in return, you, the parents, will be willing to help either myself and my partners or take over for the teachers."

The parents look shocked and Amelia asks: "So we will be paid – for doing a job that is not our usual profession?" I nod and say: "Yes, and Mss. Retret has shown me her calculations as well as the only other option we could have had. If this option isn't accepted, each parent will have to pay 10 Galleons – for each child treated."  
And instantly Molly and Arthur gasp and whimper, drawing many gazes to them, a lot of them filled with pity and understanding as almost everyone knows that there is no chance for either of them to be able to pay this amount, especially for four of their kids. And yet, this news has a positive effect as Amos stands up and says:

"We will be happy to help either St. Mungo's or Hogwarts in their time of need. And yes, I know that – that Cedric is – is gone, but – but if he was still here, he would have been in his final year and he might have been one of that woman's victims, especially because, apparently, he and Harry were becoming friends before –."  
But at this a man sitting near him snaps: "But Amos, that Potter brat killed your son! I –!" Yet before I can protest this, does Amos turn on the man and shout: "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, BERNARD! That is the whole reason I haven't been answering your letters or visiting you or your wife these last few months!  
I **KNOW** that Potter wasn't responsible. For merlin's sake, I met with the kid the day after and he told me the whole story. The only way anyone could blame that kid is for the fact that he convinced Cedric to take the Cup together. But **everything** that happened after that was because Cedric wasn't paying attention and because they were kidnapped!  
 **KIDNAPPED**! Do you understand the concept of that, Bernard? It means that someone else, an outsider, an outside force, someone who wants to hurt them, took them **against** – THEIR – **WILL!** Potter was not responsible for my son being killed, his killer is responsible for my son being killed. That's why he's called the **killer!**

And for those of you wondering, YES! This is why my wife and I have been in social exile for the last half a year. Because neither of us could stand hearing what was being said about the boy who _allowed us to_ _ **burry**_ _our son_. And yes, we did, at first, try to object to this, but you were all treating our words as if they were but air.  
 _Oh, those poor souls, they are grieving so much, they don't know right from wrong. Oh, those poor souls, they're so confused due to their loss of their son. Oh those –_ you catch my drift. So yeah, we left you lot to rot. Do we now regret it? I do and I'm sure my wife will too. Do I wish we had worked harder to support Potter?"  
At this the man turns to me, but I say: "Harry never expected either you or Clarisse to do so, Amos, but I am sure he will very much appreciate your words.""Thank you, Albus, but I know Clarisse and I know she will force me onto the couch for a month if I don't go ahead and fix that witch's mistake. Consider me your new DADA teacher."  
At this I nod, happy that this horrible turn of events actually helped this wonderful man to come back out of exile and say: "Thank you, that will make things much easier, even if Hogwarts can't teach anyone until the students have been healed." Yet the man shrugs at this and this proves that he doesn't care, he just wants to help.

My smile widens and I turn to the parents as a whole as I say: "Now then, now that you are aware of all this, please return home and inform your kids. You will receive a letter from either Hogwarts, asking you if you'd take over a certain position, or St. Mungo's, telling you that you can send your kid in for a test and healing, within the next week."  
The parents all nod and they all leave, some of them actually discussing the chance that Purebloods will be helped before the Half-bloods or Muggleborns and I even hear some of them whispering that _Mudbloods_ don't deserve to be healed anyway. Yet what some of these people don't know, is that their kids aren't home right now.

 _ **At The Same Time  
At the ROR  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I managed to get everyone from the DA to return to our training room, while my sister actually keeps Granger busy by showing her around Potter Library for the next few hours. And while I really wish that I didn't have to ask this of Lily, that I could just take Hermione along, do I know that will just create conflict I don't want.  
The others have all come in and quite a few have made comments on my new outfits. Cho even looked me over and giggled, but the knowledge that I am now just a few exercises and transformations away from becoming an immortal being has done a real number on my crush on her, or even the thought of having any relationship in general.

By now everyone is here and a lot of them have already noticed that Hermione isn't here. What they also noticed is that I got rid of all of the self-defense and practice stuff and just left the pillows, beanbags and other soft seats for them to take a seat on. They have all done so and I am now standing in front of them all.  
"Thank you all for coming. I know your parents are thinking you are home – or at least for most of you –." At this I turn to the Weasleys, who just smirk at me, to the shock of everyone, but I say: "So I will keep this short. This does have to do with what is going on at the meeting between your parents and guardians and Dumbledore."  
"What do you know about that?" Smith asks and I answer: "I know, because Dumbledore, over summer, brought new life into his old group of fighters known as the Order of the Phoenix and my godfather, who has been freed late last year, is a member who keeps me in the know. Same for Ron, Fred, George and Ginny."

The lad looks angered at the fact that I actually had an answer and I say: "You might not like this, but – the club was never a secret." This shocks everyone and instantly, to Ginny's shock, Michael Corner snaps: "Okay, who was it? Who betrayed us?" But I glare at him and snap: "No one betrayed anyone, Michael, let me explain!  
The Order knows that Voldemort is back and has been preparing for this since summer. But they feared for my life seeing Voldemort's chance to remain in the dark and Fudge being his dorky self – may he rest in peace – so they had people constantly following me. One of them was there when we met in the Hogs Head."  
The boy looks shocked and then embarrassed, yet his words have struck a cord and I growl: "Listen to me, Michael. Betrayal is what made me an orphan, what left my godfather in Azkaban where he didn't belong. If you want to accuse someone of betrayal, make sure you have all of the facts and that you question them before you accuse them.  
If there is one topic you can't just randomly accuse people of around me, it's being a traitor or betraying others, especially people I care about and trust. I'm not saying I trust everyone, Merlin knows I have trust issues, but this is just not a topic I take lightly, especially not if someone does it out of instinct instead of proper thought."

The lad knows, but I know that I am not the only one who will have words with him about this. Yet I don't care for this and just focus on what is going on. Or so I want to, but then Cho asks: "Wait, where is Hermione?" And my friends and I grimace as I say: "She's not coming. She doesn't even know there is a meeting going on."  
"You kicked her out? About time! All those times she shrunk the room so much was starting to get on my nerves. And I'm not even claustrophobic like you are." Antony Goldstein says and I groan: "How? How is it someone who only recently became an acquaintance sees what my best friend of four and a half years doesn't?"  
"Granger didn't even know that you're claustrophobic? How is that possible? You always escape small hallways like the devil is chasing you, you never sit somewhere that is badly cluttered and you seek out large open spaces like it's your life goal. How did she never notice any of that?" I shake my head and say:  
"She probably just thought it was what made me – well, me." The boy shakes his head at this and says: "That's just wrong." To which I shrug and say: "It doesn't matter. Though there is something that you have in common with her – and with a large portion of the rest of the school even." Everyone gets intrigued by this and I say:

"As you probably know, both my Godfather and that witch Umbridge were trialed a few days ago. My godfather was declared innocent, Umbridge has been sentenced for her crimes. But while the Prophet only told you guys about her crimes against me, did she actually commit crimes against all of Hogwarts, students and teachers."  
The DA all looks concerned and shocked and I nod as I say: "Even Malfoy was one of her victims. We all, according to her trial record, were cursed by her through some kind of method and most of that spellwork is actually against the law, even if she saw herself as _above_ the law and therefore thought she could do so regardless.  
Now I don't know who she did and didn't curse when it comes to all of you as only a few of you were mentioned when the Head Judge questioned her, but me and most of my friends were tested positive. You and your parents will probably soon receive a note, summoning you to visit St. Mungo's to be tested for this yourself.

Because of this, Hogwarts won't open for a while, though this is also because Umbridge actually admitted to having done the same to the teachers, even three of our Heads of House and even Filch wasn't safe. However, even when Hogwarts does open again, there is one thing that won't come back to it and that's the DA."  
"WHAT! BUT WHY?" Almost everyone in the group shouts and Ron is the one to give them the answer: "Because of us." Everyone turns to him and he turns a little red, but goes on: "Hermione and I talked Harry into starting all of this and even then, neither of us were being honest with him. We worded it wrongly when we asked him to do this."

I nod at this and say: "When I came into the Hogs Head, I thought I'd see the Weasleys, Neville and maybe Luna, Lee and the Chasers. I had _no_ idea all of you had been approached and Hermione never warned me about it – or have the genius to realize that some of you didn't even come for this, you came to get answers I just couldn't provide.  
And ever since, things haven't gotten better. Several times she would, as mentioned, shrink the room to a point we couldn't even actually function, she would interrupt me and bring in her own ideas just when I would get into my role as your tutor and a few times she even _copied_ my handwriting and made her own lesson plans.  
I did all this to do her a favor, because she was getting so sick and tired of Umbridge and made me believe she believed in my skill, believed in the things I have survived. I wanted to do her a favor and she played me as if she thought me nothing but a puppet on strings with her holding the handles, just to give you all an impression.  
I confronted her about this over the break and she has yet to apologize. If anything, she has been treating me as if I am the one in the wrong. Needless to say, I am done with her and I am done with all of this. But, that doesn't mean I want to leave you all defenseless. It just means I am taking over this meeting and giving this group a new cause."

Everyone nods at this, anger at Hermione and pride and respect for me showing on their faces and I say: "Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Lee. You are the new teachers of the DA. However, you will, if you're agreeable, following a lesson plan that I will create. You can still twist it to your own style, just follow my plans."  
The whole group of five nods and I turn to the DA as a whole as I say: "So far, we have been practicing on restudying the spells we should have been able to do at this point in time, but never learned due to the curse on the DADA position. But with Voldemort now out in the open, time to continue that practice is over.  
I am going to write down what I have survived these last four years and how I survived it. I am going to put down the forms of magic and self-defense I used for this and have these five teach you the same stuff. I will stay here and help where I can and I will also further practice this myself, so I can be assured of my own skill as well.  
However, if one of them feels I could have had a better chance surviving these events if I did things differently or if they think you will be able to survive similar events doing something different, I will listen to them and I will expect you to do the same. I am just the lesson plan man, they are the teachers from now on.

And if this group manages to keep going until next year, I will put this same responsibility with those that are now Sixth years. Is that all clear with everyone?" Everyone nods, excited and intrigued looks on everyone's faces, but then I say: "Don't expect the Third Task to be described anytime soon. I still have nightmares of that, I need to heal first.  
I do think there is a chance that it will be covered sometime this year – or whenever the year restarts – but I can't say when. I hope you can respect that.""You can promise that we will find out, in full detail, what happened to Cedric?" Smith sneers and this time I am just done and glare at him, rising to my full height as I snap:  
"If you want to share in my nightmares, lose your perfect complexion and constantly feel haunted by guilt, then yes. I can promise you will get your wish, Smith. You will get all the _details_ you want, to the finest of them, even. If that's not what you want, then stop asking for things I _just said_ I can't handle or deliver just yet!"  
By now everyone is glaring at the lad and Justin asks: "Can you please stop being such an embarrassment to our House, Smith? Honestly?" I sigh and take a deep breath as I say: "Now you're all up to speed. Know that you can expect your letter sometime soon and that I will have someone working on the Galleons.  
Once you come back, we will divide the DA into groups, depending on who works best with who. Fred and George work well with me, but they're easily tempted to tease Ron, so he'll be working with either Lee or one of the girls. Therefore, once the school year restarts, don't look strange when some of you get burning Galleons and others don't.

All clear? Good, then enjoy the rest of your holiday and know that expenses for your treatment, if you do come out positive on the testing, is currently being covered by Dumbledore and your parents. Also, the Head Judge did question Umbridge quite thoroughly and her answers are listed at the list next to the door. Take a peak if you're curious.  
See you when school starts." At this murmurs break out and the whole DA moves over to the door, groups of them converging around the document that is posted against the wall next to the door. Some of them scream when they see that they were listed and that the woman answered positive, others move to comfort those that did.

And slowly but surely the room clears out until it's just me and the Weasleys. We all share a grimace and Ron says: "That went better than expected.""I'm going to have words with Michael when we meet again, that's for sure." Ginny snaps and I say: "Don't forget that he wasn't mentioned in the trial. He might be cursed to be like that."  
The girl nods and says: "I'll wait till I hear the results then. But what does that say about Hermione?" At which I sigh and shrug as I say: "She's not going to be happy with us anyway. I'm just glad that Lily was studying to be a Healer before she had me. Maybe she can send a starter diagnosis to St. Mungo's before Hermione gets invited."  
The others nod and Ron asks: "What about – you know?" And I turn around as I say: "That ball is entirely in her court now. I wish I could say I don't care, but – part of me does. I just don't feel like listening to that part anymore. After all, I left out one reason to Michael why I don't like people accusing others of betrayal."  
And while I have my back to them, do I know that they are all nodding in understanding before we all move over to the door, where a special Port Key, provided by Sirius, was hidden behind a charm. And while I feel glad that I am at least over this part of my trauma and take the Port Key back to Potter Manor, do I still grimace at my own thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Merlin curse you, Hermione,  
**_ _ **So the upcoming chapter will cover the whole "students being called in for testing and diagnosis" but I am not going to make an entire chapter out of it. Just going to time jump to either the end of January or February, give a summary of what was found and then focus on the other important topic, Harry's training.  
**_ _ **So yeah, we only have Harry's training as a Guardian and the two chapters describing the Final Battle between Voldemort, Pitch, the Guardians and Harry to go. Three chapters left, plus a potential epilogue. I'd say this story is going to come to an end sometime between October and the end of the year.  
**_ _ **Speaking of which, there is one thing I want you all to know. Once this story ends, I am not going to let Chaos and Death follow it. Neither will The Moving of the Light be followed by its Sequel. Instead, I am going to focus on ALL OF THE errors and mistakes that are in some of my stories, such as Destiny's Saying and To Read and To View.  
**_ _ **That last one is DEFINITELY in need of some revision, but that won't happen until KH III comes out. Like I said, I might base the final battle in TR &TV on the canon one in KH III depending on how it turns out. If characters that are alive in my story are dead at the end of KH III, I will create my own little Final Battle scene.  
**_ _ **If not, we'll see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	18. Final Confrontations

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I decided to postpone Harry's training until next month as I felt I needed to do the dark side of Hermione and Lupin justice one last time and create one last confrontation between those two and those they care about. Not to mention that, thinking back on Fifth year, made me wonder about something, something that is just one word.  
**_ _ **Wrong,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18  
**_ _ **Final Confrontations**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of January 1996  
**_ _ **Unknown Location, England  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I arrived back at my home and instantly felt like going back to Hogwarts as Granger was actually waiting for me and the look on her face proved that she hasn't changed from when I confronted her weeks ago. But I stick to what I discussed with Ron and before the girl can do more than open her mouth, do I state:  
"Do I feel proud that I pulled the same crap you did several times during meetings? No! Did you need to learn how that feel, learn what it feels like to be in my shoes? Yes. Did I believe that you would just try and take over the lesson, even though _you_ _ **voted me**_ leader back in November? Yes. Did others of the DA agree with me. **All of them**."  
The girl looks at me shocked and I say: "Antony Goldstein, someone I consider nothing more than an acquaintance, noticed every last act of mine that proves I have anxiety issues and claustrophobia. He even mentioned them all and when I told him that you just thought it part of me being me, he shook his head and called that wrong.  
A complete stranger, someone I only shared a few classes and hardly any words with over the last four and a half years, knows me better and has a better understanding of what should and should not be part of my person and character than the person who was there with me when the entire school turned against me.

What does that say about you and our friendship, Hermione? Other than that I am better off ending it off right here and now. Because there is one factor in all this that makes me doubtful of the genuine strength of our bond. The fact that, even before Umbridge came into the picture, you probably already knew this about me.  
So it's not whatever she cursed you with that made you accept these mental, emotional illnesses of mine as part of me; that was you. That was all you and only you. Now you tell me, Hermione Jeanne Granger, what friend accepts it that their friend has mental and/or emotional illnesses and think they are just part of his character.  
And yes, Hermione, I am willing to admit that this is partly my fault as I have trouble trusting adults and don't easily open up. But you do **not** have that same problem and you proved that when you went behind my back – **behind my back** – to tell McGonagall about my Firebolt." By now I am just angrily frowning at her and say:

"You're considered the smartest witch your age, Hermione, but you never thought to come up with a discussion to convince me that I should get these illnesses and issues fixed. You never thought of a way to trick me into going to the Hospital Wing for it. And you never thought to mention it to Pomfrey when I **was** in the Wing.  
So for all your smarts, you accepted knowledge without using it. And this was knowledge that needed to be used, for your _friend's_ sake. And the fact that you didn't, Hermione, for four years straight, because I will not take the last few months into account due to Umbridge, says a lot about the kind of friend you are.

And until I got Sirius and my siblings back, Hermione, I was okay with that. Not because I wanted to, but because I felt I had no other choice. Because I didn't think anyone outside of you, Ron and the other Weasleys would want me. Because my issues made me complacent and accept people, even if they weren't right for me.  
So unless you can, once you've been healed, prove that you care for me and want what's best for me, which does include helping me past my issues instead of just accepting them or treating me like a toddler or a puppet on strings –." And without saying it, do I just turn around, not willing to look at the silently raging girl one more second.  
"IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR, HARRY JAMES POTTER, THEN WE ARE THROUGH AND YOU WILL NEVER –!""That's exactly what he meant." Ron snaps at her, silencing her as I walk out of the room, Lily standing on the other side of the door and putting her hand on my shoulder as she says: "Let's train."

 _ **In the meantime  
**_ _ **Inside the Port Key Room  
**_ _ **Ron's POV**_

The girl looks shocked as I tell her that Harry is doing exactly as she is _threatening_ and the girl snaps: "Harry would never –.""Harry might not have the self-preservation skills to put his own health above the safety of the students, Hermione, but he does have the self-preservation of knowing how to pick his friends.  
And you? Well, the longer you have been treating Harry like this. As if you are the Headmistress and he is just a First Year Hufflepuff outcast that only knows how to break the rules. The more you yourself have been burning the bridge that was once the friendship between you and him. You **are** the one at fault here, Hermione, not Harry.  
And the fact that you can't accept that, that you keep on trying to put the blame elsewhere, that you think yourself above fault, that is what Harry can no longer accept. He is no longer able to accept that you don't want him as your friend, but as your scapegoat. And the worst of it all, that makes you no better than everyone else out there!"

The girl looks at me flabbergasted, but I turn my face and say: "Leave us, will you?""We'll be outside." The three chorus, proving that they don't trust the girl enough to head for their own rooms. The three leave and when the door closes behind them, do I just turn to Hermione, showing no anger, but sadness and confusion.  
This seems to throw the girl off course and I ask: "Why, Hermione? Why are you repeating my mistake?" The girl looks shocked and I say: "I made this same mistake last year, remember? I've been in your shoes. I had my stupid jealousy to blame, but you? You don't have anything but yourself and your ego to blame.  
Harry has nothing you don't have as well. You're both greatly talented, you're both incredibly smart, you're both loved by various teachers and others, you both have your morals and your hearts set on the right path, you both care for the students at large, you both hate bullies. You have so much in common, so why are you so against him?"

The girl seems unable to find an answer and I say: "The only reason I can think of, other than the curses that are surely on you as Umbridge confessed to this under Veritaserum, is that you think you're losing your friend to either the upcoming war or even everyone else that has now come to be part of Harry's life.  
And if that's the case, Hermione, then in case of the first, you have all rights to be afraid. Harry is Voldemort's main target and now, probably Pitch's too. But when it comes to the latter, you just prove Harry right again and that you really don't know him. Because I might not be like him, Hermione, like you are, but I know one thing about him.  
Harry's heart, while scarred and hurt and sometimes emotionally bleeding, is huge. It's large enough he'd be able to be friends with everyone in Hogwarts – and never have anyone feel left out. And my family proves that, Hermione. I mean, look at how different we all are. And yet Harry accepts each of us for who we are and is friendly with us.  
It's not Harry who is ending your friendship with him, because he might die in this upcoming war or because he now has others that are growing close to him. It's you that is ending the friendship, because you'd rather be selfish and keep the one person who is so like you – to yourself. But you answer me this one question, Hermione."

The girl is now biting her lip, tears showing in her eyes and yet the look in her eyes proving she doesn't want to let them spill and I ask: "After everything Harry's been through, various traumas for saving the school, almost dying three times over in three years, being witness to murder and dark magic – does he really deserve that?  
Or does he deserve for everyone he ever cared for – to care for him as well?" And with that do I leave the girl in the room, hoping beyond hope that she will think this one through and that she will come to the right conclusion. "It's the only way she might have a chance of getting back to being friends with Harry, once she gets healed, that is."

I then spot the twins and Ginny standing with Lupin on the other side, the man frowning in anger and concern for Hermione as he sees me come out and yet the twins beat him to what I just know would have been a rant and ask: "How'd it go?" I shrug and answer: "I gave her a heart to heart and asked her the one question she needs to answer – to herself."  
"And what would that be?" Lupin snaps and I glare at him as I repeat myself. "After everything Harry's been through, various traumas for saving the school, almost dying three times over in three years, being witness to murder and Dark Magic – does he really deserve you treating him like this? or does he deserve the support – of those he cares for?  
Because like Hermione with both her rational and irrational fears, you're letting your fears of being a werewolf and of your friends thinking Harry more important than you or Harry not wanting you because there was never any real contact between you two get the better of you and create this even bigger gap between you all.

But here's the truth, Lupin, like when you were a student and made friends, there are more people who give less than a Knut about your illness. You're just so used listening to the **big** people that you've made yourself deaf to the rest of them, the ones that matter. The ones became Animagi for you and the ones that loved your teaching.  
As for James, Lily or Sirius thinking Harry more important than you, I'll tell you the same thing I told Hermione, because what applies to Harry **obviously** applies to them as well. Lily and James and Sirius could befriend the entirety of the Order and the Ministry and still make sure no one feels left out – and their son/brother is no other.  
You know this as well as I do, you're just so stuck in your own little pity party that you think everyone else has it better than you and that no one else deserves to complain about things. But for Merlin's sake. You remember what you yelled at him when you two had your argument? Because I sure do and I wasn't even there.  
I heard you, Lupin, I heard you right through that door. But like you, I once made the mistake of looking at Harry and only seeing the wrong things about him. Like me, you don't see an orphan longing for love after having been abused for the better part of his young life. You see an inheritance - **you** **yourself** never told him about."

By now Lupin has taken several steps away from my family, who have come to stand behind me, yet the way that we are now standing disgusts me as it almost seems as if Lupin and I are on opposite sides. "When it comes to morals and Harry and his rights, I guess we are." I think, hating the thought with a searing passion.  
"You're the problem, Lupin, and so is the better part of this bloody magical society. You all love it so much to put the blame of your own action – or in your case, inaction – on an innocent teenager, just because you got your wands so high up your asses, you're no longer able to reach for them anymore – and then I'm saying it friendly."  
This shocks both my mum who had come to see what was going on, Lupin and the twins. Yet I glare at him as I decide to put the final nail down onto his coffin as I say: "And the worst? You have had the _**picture perfect**_ chance to finally get together with a vital part of the past you love so much, and you just kept blowing it.  
You've had the chance to grow close to Harry every time you were on guard duty this last year and –." But then suddenly I realize what I am saying and remember. Remember the fireplace talk with Sirius after Umbridge attacked Hedwig. Remember what was being said about our meeting at the Hogs Head. About Harry still being watched.  
"That didn't stop after, it couldn't have. But Harry and my siblings and I have been using the Map for weeks now. So how –?" And then I remember it and it pisses me off. I glare at Lupin with pure hatred and hiss: "You filthy, no-good hypocrite. You really care less than nothing about Harry." The man looks shocked and confused.

I turn away from him and ask: "Harry and his family training in his room?" Mum still seems shocked at hearing me curse and yet holding it back and just nods. I nod back and move over to where Harry's room is, knocking and waiting for his word before I come in. Harry stops what he is doing the minute he sees the look on my face.  
"Lupin?" He asks and I answer: "In ways that make me hope to Salazar Slytherin himself that I'm wrong." And this seems to really concern my best friend. "Remember the second and Third of September, mate? How you were checking your trunk to see if Seamus hadn't done something and were missing your Map?  
How you found it again, in the exact same spot you always put it on the Third?" Harry nods, yet seems confused as to why I'm asking this. Unlike Sirius, who growls: "That no-good stinking bastard better not have.""It's the only way I can explain us not knowing Harry was being watched this last year. After all –."

Here I turn to the twins and they too look furious, yet they comply. "It shows everyone.""Where they are.""What they're doing.""Every minute.""Of every day." I turn back and say: "And yet, for all the times that we used it to get the DA safely in and out of the RoR, we never spotted anyone. Now I will admit that can have two reasons.  
Reason #1, the Order was smart enough _not_ to watch Harry when he was teaching, so they'd have an alibi against knowing what he was up to in case either they or he would be caught in the act. However, reason #2, which works with the fact that Harry's map was missing for a whole day, is that Lupin stole and enchanted it."  
"And if I know that no-good werewolf, he's going to use the excuse that he made the map to pardon his actions." Sirius growls and Lily snaps: "Too bad that doesn't excuse him from breaking into my brother's trunk or taking something out of it without my brother's permission. He may have made it, but Harry now owns it."

"Is there a way we can check this?" Harry asks and I can tell that he seems to have some kind of underlying reason behind his question. "Hand us the map." James says and Harry does as said, moving over to his trunk and plucking it out of the same spot he always puts it, which just further confirms my beliefs on what happened to it.  
By now Lupin and mum have also joined us up here and I can tell that Lupin is working very hard not to blanch or show fright. "The bastard did. I don't believe this." I think and Lupin tries to call out to the other two Potters. "It was in Harry's trunk – and you never asked if you could go into that trunk, Lupin, so don't even bother."  
James growls, showing that he is on the verge of changing into his Animagus form and that he is working his hardest not to do this. Yet Lupin seems in the belief that he can still get a chance and walks even closer, his eyes still beseeching James and Sirius to see things his way. And then I suddenly notice it.

Harry is looking between James, Sirius and Lupin and anguish, pain and regret is growing in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispers at them and suddenly steps forward, putting himself between Lupin and the other two. The man steps back at this and looks like he's about to get angry, yet Harry just looks at him as if he's looking right through him.  
"You will hurt and betray my family no more, Lupin, or attempt to break them from me. They cared for you, but you grew to only care for yourself and your own desires. I – I cannot allow you to corrupt them." Harry says and he crosses his arms, his hands flat to the sides before stretching them wide – and instantly I respond.  
I grab the twins by the arms and dash to stand behind Harry just as his arms get spread wide and a huge barrier that is in the same colors as Harry's new cloths appears from his hands, spreading room width and creating a magical wall between the Guardian and those he desires to protect with the same strength they did all those years ago.

Lupin looks at this shocked and then glares at Harry, yet I turn to James, who has the Map in his hands and his palm on the front as he says: "Uncover your mysteries, reveal your secrets, report your findings, show your results." And these seem to be the magic words that actually cause for a different feature of the Map to appear.  
Instead of the many, many thin lines of a quill that cross and flow across the paper, creating walls, floors and other parts of the majestic castle that is Hogwarts, does a list appear from the top left that goes down, numbers at the front of the line that show a date and letters behind it, showing what happened to it on that date.  
Most of the lines describe all of the times Harry and the rest of us opened and closed the Map for the sake of the DA, but then we reach the last time and a gap appears before September and the date of the second gets shown, together with two simple sentences that I now, after the last few weeks, recognize to be in James' handwriting.  
 _Cursed to be of inconvenience to my son. Cursed to hide those my son has a right, as my son, to trust._ James reads this out loud and glares at Lupin, who looks shocked as he says: "I didn't curse –." But James holds up the Map, showing his handwriting for the werewolf to see. And this seems to indeed be the final nail on the coffin.

The man takes on a completely new and different stance, one that instantly sets me on edge and makes me glad we are so well-protected, not just by Harry, but by the defenses of the manor itself. The amber in his eyes also starts to darken, yet it stands out more as it seems as if a wild sense of determination has taken over the man.  
"Fine then, if that's how you see it, then I guess this is it. I am done fighting this useless, pointless battle. I'd say it's time I rejoin my master; the mentor that came to me when I was about to lose myself to my grief." This really doesn't sound right to me and I take on the stance Harry taught us at one of the DA meetings as I ask:  
"And who would that be?" The man grins at me and snarks: "Who else? The one person who understands what true fear feels like. Master Pitch Black." This shocks us all, even Harry though he instantly seems to put even more power behind the shield, his need to see his family safe from this traitor only too understandable.

Especially seeing as how Lupin is now smirking at both Lily and James and says: "A shame, really, we could have made the greatest team yet. The ideas that Pitch gave me for the Marauders if Voldemort hadn't taken you from me, trust me, you would have loved them." And the look in his eyes makes me think:  
"This isn't Lupin anymore. Pitch hit him when he was at his weakest and now he's nothing but a puppet. He told him sweet little tricks and little white lies, just to exchange his grief and pain for empty emotions that he could use to control the guy. Heck, seeing his fear for the world knowing of his illness; that must've been a feast for Pitch."  
But then I notice it. Harry's not looking at Lupin, he's looking at my brothers and me. Or better said, the spots in his barrier that we are right in front of. I look at these parts closely and notice it. At the parts where we have our wands and arms, the wall is thicker, to the point that I can't even see the other side. Instantly I get it.

"You're standing with the very reason you were taken from me and you don't even care. Well, fine, have it your way. I know you three well enough, especially now. Pitch – and probably Voldemort too – will be only too happy –.""STUPEFY!""EXPELLIARMUS!""INCARCEOUS!" My brothers and I shout as one.  
And the minute the first syllable of my spell leaves my lips, does Harry react, lowering his arms and dropping the shield. And this combination of shouts and sudden freedom shocks Lupin so much, he is only able to block my spell and dodge Fred's, but George's rope tying spell hits him dead on, tying him up head to foot.  
The man struggles and growls, sounding like a werewolf more than he did when he transformed several years ago and at the same time I can't help but think: "Talk about déjà vu." As this feels very much like when Snape did the same to him in the Shack. And Harry seems to think the same, if going by the look he sends me.  
"Sandman? Tooth?" He suddenly asks, which confuses me, but the two do come in, looking shocked and yet on attention a second later. Harry looks first at Sandman and then motions for Lupin with his eyes and then turns to Tooth and asks one question I never even thought of: "How much can you influence a child's memories?"

 _ **An hour later  
**_ _ **In some Alley  
**_ _ **Remus' POV**_

Alone. I'm – I'm all alone. I've always been alone. I got the chance to go to Hogwarts and study, but even there I was alone. Even though I shared a dorm with three incredible people, it was always them and never me. I was always alone, never part of their group, of their activities. I shared a dorm with them, but never knew a thing about them.  
And now I wander the streets, feeling lost in the fact that I am so alone, my inner wolf craving for a pack I just cannot form. I feel like going to someone, someone who – at one point – seemed able to defy my sense of loneliness, but for some reason I don't feel like that's a good idea, as if bad things will happen if I do.

"What are you doing here, my precious little wolf?" I then hear that familiar voice ask, the one voice that ever made me not feel alone and I turn to him, dressed in his long black robe that makes him blend in with the shadows to the point it's near impossible to see where they end and where he begins and I say:  
"The same thing I always am, looking for a way not to feel lonely." The man seems confused by this and asks: "What about your friend Sirius? Or the Order of the Phoenix? Don't tell me they kicked you out?" Yet I feel nothing but confused as I ask: "What are you talking about? The Order doesn't want me, no one does."  
The man glares and says: "Stand still." Which confuses me, but I comply. The man goes to stand face to face with me, his long nose almost touching mine and his eyes beseeching my own, as if he's looking for something. I feel his magic within me and then the man jumps back, cursing in a language I can't understand.  
"That no-good fairy. How did she find out about me?" He growls and I ask: "Fairy? What? What do you mean?" But the man seems not to care for me as he says: "Oh Remus, my poor, poor puppy. You best look up, this will be the last moon you will ever see." And while it confuses me, do I do as said – never seeing the green light shot my way.

 _ **Poor Remus,  
**_ _ **So yeah, that happened. Remus is – well dead – and now Pitch knows that he is without spies in the Order, that there is no way he can influence anyone within the Order anymore as he knows Tooth Fairy will use her control over their memories to erase any vital information. But how will the order respond to Remus having been murdered?  
**_ _ **They'll fight, that's how,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. Please know that Lupin WILL be back, just not for long. His death HAS a purpose, I promise.**_


	19. To Destroy And To Defeat

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **We have another change of plans. I decided to leave the whole Check-up-and-healing for after the final confrontations. To be honest, I decided on this when I killed off Remus, I just didn't put it in the last AN. So yeah, this chapter will be the last before the epilogue and I have several special things planned for both.  
**_ _ **I have a plan on how to take out Voldemort, how to deal with Pitch and what will happen once the Final Confrontation is over. Also, please know that this will be where Remus' death will get its true meaning and know one other thing. The Diary and the Locket are the ONLY TWO Horcruxes. I don't care for the others, they don't exist.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Who spotted the little hint I put in the AN. It concerns the Final Confrontation. If you don't want to be spoiled about it, DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19  
**_ _ **To Destroy And To Defeat**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **of January 1996  
**_ _ **Unknown Location, England  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

"Are we sure? Are we sure that it's really him? His body?" Molly asks, fright and horror sounding through her voice as we are all seated at the same table we were at when the Minister was attacked and Albus nods as he says: "Kingsley was able to get permission to check the site for himself. It was most definitely Remus."  
This, just like the realization that the man has been working for the enemy of the Guardians, feels like just another stab to the heart and I angrily growl: "What happened to him?" Wanting to mask my pain over what happened to my long-time late friend with anger over how stupid the idiot was to follow someone like Pitch.  
"According to Kingsley, he was found by Pitch, who discovered what Tooth and Sandman had done to him. Pitch then had Remus look up, making him incapable of seeing the Killing Curse until it struck him. After this, it seems that either Tom or Pitch kept Remus' body, until they decided to make an example out of him.

And a challenge." This confuses a lot of us and Albus says: "Remus was found in front of the Department of Mysteries. That's the one place where Voldemort has been wanting to get this entire time, because of the weapon. This is him saying _I will not have a drawn-out war. Fight me and let's determine the winner once and for all."  
_ And the man's own face proves how the rest of us feel about that. Yet then the one thing even I don't want happens as Harry's voice sounds from the doorway and he says only two words: "I'm ready." Everyone turns to him and notices him leaning against the wall next to the door, his outfit messy and proving he just went through a bout.  
"What are you talking about! What do you mean, _ready_? Do you really –?" Molly tries to yell, but Harry interrupts her and says: "Yes, I really think this is between me and him. Last night proved that." This confuses all of us and Albus asks: "What do you mean, my boy?" Harry sighs, looks away from us all and says:

"You all know that I've been training my skills, the abilities given to me by my family, ever since the ritual tied us all together. I've learned to change objects with the snap of my fingers, I can change water into Felix Felicis, I can create a shield that can both surround me and move to surround whoever I want to see protected.  
But while Uncle Arthur and mum's gifts aren't magical, have I been really hesitant to use dad's gift ever since we moved out of London. But – last night – while I was asleep, I got the sign that I needed. And next to that, do I know two things. Two things that mean I _need_ to accept this challenge here and now instead of waiting or _ignoring_ it."  
Harry says the last part while making annotations with his hands before he goes back to crossing his arms, yet he is now staring at Albus. And the intensity of his look makes chills run down my spine, make me glad that the others aren't here as it might frighten them and makes me proud to call this young man my son.

"One, there is no way Voldemort's going to be alone. He and Pitch work together and Pitch considers me and the other Guardians as much a threat as Voldemort does. Pitch'll be there too and I can only imagine what he will do with the employees there. I know the Unspeakables are tough, but everyone has a Boggart."  
At this Albus, who looks both grave and struck with a sense of depression, obviously over how responsible and serious my son sounds, his voice and whole demeanor really proving that, when it comes down to it, he's more an adult than a child, nods. And that is a thought that both fills me with pride and breaks my heart to pieces.  
"Two, we're talking about Voldemort here. Lupin was just an example. If we don't accept his challenge as quickly as possible, there will be others. And with him probably being in there, having used Pitch to get inside and whatnot, the next victim might just be one of those Unspeakables, if not a bystander wanting to see the body."

"That doesn't mean that –." Molly tries, but Harry looks at her and just his gaze silences her before he says: "There is also one other reason we _should_ accept this challenge, because right now, we're between a rock and a hard place, to use a Muggle term. Almost everyone's had their medical exams, but taking the procedure is dangerous.  
Not because the ones offering it are unreliable, but because it will render those healing vulnerable, easy targets. Healing, even if it will make us all stronger in the end, will endanger us if we do it _before_ answering the challenge." The woman looks horrified at this and Harry turns back to Albus, strength and vigor in his voice:  
"We have a chance. A chance to make sure everyone can heal safely, that they can let their guard down, that they can put their wands away and say _I need time to heal_. But if we ignore the challenge, we lose that chance. And that would mean that hundreds of kids will need to keep walking around ill, because Voldemort is out there.  
That too will make them easy targets, because the spellwork will affect them. This is our chance to make sure they get what they deserve, the peace of mind to get themselves better, without fearing for the consequences. _We_ _ **have**_ _to take this challenge._ _ **I'm ready**_ _._ " Harry repeats and I can tell the majority of the Order believes him.

 _ **The next night  
**_ _ **15**_ _ **th**_ _ **of January 1996  
**_ _ **Department of Mysteries  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Harry Potter." That voice is definitely being affected by Pitch's power, but I am confident in what I am about to do and have made sure to visit a few public locations as well as the homes of friends I've made over the years before coming here. And now, as I approach the murderer of many, do I feel their trust in me strengthening my power.  
The man smirks and wants to open his mouth, but I say: "Not this time, Voldemort." The man falters and glares at me, but I say: "You got to gloat and hold a speech last time. This time it's my turn. And let me start with two simple words." The monster's glare has lessened, but his desire to kill me is still obvious as I say:

" _Merry Christmas."_ The monster's eyes widen, but I wasn't looking at him as I said this. I looked to the darkest corner in this huge, arch-like room filled with cabinets that reach all the way up to the ceiling. And it is from that ceiling that a huge white and silver portal appears, from which a huge sleigh flies out.  
The Guardians are all on this sleigh, that is being pulled by reindeer as large as the horses that pulled the Beauxbattons carriage in my Fourth year and it aims for that same corner, from which Pitch curses and flies off, escaping being rammed by one of the reindeer as he says: "Send them after him." Making Voldemort smirk.

I raise my eyebrow at this and the man snaps his fingers. And instantly an intense cold almost overwhelms me. Almost as the power that is my center keeps me on my feet and keeps me strong. Voldemort's eyes widen and I look up, spotting more Dementors flying over us than there were at the Lake at the end of my Third.  
"Powered up by Pitch, just like your voice. Not bad, Voldemort, but I'm afraid he came up with that idea at the wrong time." And now more than ever am I glad for what happened in my dream two nights ago. I want to smile at this, but know that will just anger Voldemort and make him do something to ruin my plans.  
And so I remain calm and just look at Voldemort as I say: "Lupin said hi." The man looks startled, but then laughs and says: "Oh, poor Harry Potter. You actually –.""You misunderstand me, Voldemort. You see, on the night of the 13th to the 14th, when you put his body to be found, his spirit visited me – in my dreams."

The man looks shocked and even a little afraid of this and I say: "He did so for two reasons. One, to apologize for how he treated me, proving that Pitch's control really was absolute on him these last few years as he was everything I thought he would be after he got his friends back. The other – to be the teacher he was 2 years ago.  
And you may or may not know this, Voldemort, but after my parents came back as teenagers, did I go through a ritual alongside Arthur and Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and of course Sirius Black. And this ritual unleashed my Guardian power, my ability that makes me stand apart from Jack Frost, North and the others.  
From my new brother I got the ability to change anything into another something at just the snap of my fingers. From my new sister, I got the ability to change any kind of draught into any and every potion, poison and draught ever created by wizard kind. Kingsley taught me to create a shield that even Dumbledore can't penetrate.

And here is where it gets interesting." I state, having taken a stance that will allow me to cast the required spell at a moment's notice and Voldemort spots this, glaring at me in challenge and having already drawn his wand. Yet thanks to my weeks of training, I no longer need my own phoenix and holly wand and so keep my hands bare.  
Yet my power is now really surging through my cloths and I can feel it gathering in the fabric of my gloves, causing for the fabric to tingle with the growing power of the spell. "While Uncle Arthur and Molly may have given me non-magical and more personal gifts, is it the gift of my new father, Lord Black, that makes this a sad sight to see."  
I motion for the Dementors with my other hand, keeping my right at the ready, but not moving it as I just think back on every happy and loving moment I've had in my life, especially in the last three weeks. "The gift I got from my father, Voldemort, is to use Dark Magic – for a Light purpose. And Lupin taught me how – and more."

And with that do I shout: **"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"** And while a single tear of loss and grief runs down my face, do I cast the overpowered spell, a stag, that is actually even larger and stronger than the reindeer that are still chasing a fleeing Pitch, erupting from my glove. Yet I don't let it be a stag for long as I snap my finger.  
And with my mind fully focused on that one night and that one dream, do I feel my power reacting to my source of focus and the Patronus shines brightly, changing into a ball of light before a huge werewolf erupts from it, howling and letting off huge soundwaves before rushing at the Dementors, tearing into them.  
Voldemort looks horrified and astounded at this sight, but then he glares at me and snarls: "You able to change your Patronus won't save you." But I just stare him down and say: "And yet again you are just not seeing what is right there in front of you. Look at what my Patronus changed into, Voldemort. **Who** it became."

The man looks at me and then turns back to look at the Patronus. And as he looks, do I start to twirl and twist my wrist, causing for the Patronus to start running around, becoming a circle of light that starts to change into a circular wall, like a shield. It expands and pushes the Dementors all the way to the walls of the huge room.  
I then slowly close my hand and lower my arm, making the wall of light shrink down and move to surround the two of us. And as if they know that it can just as easily push them back to where they are, do the Dementors stay where they are, just floating against the walls near the ceiling, yet I don't care enough to focus on this.  
Instead, I keep my eye on Voldemort, using my power to keep the shield strong while thinking back to everything I was ever told about this man and especially what Hagrid told me the first time we met in that lousy little shack on a rock in the middle of the ocean. The shield descends and now it surrounds just the two of us.

"You have talent, Harry Potter, but it will not save you. A Patronus cannot stop –.""A Killing Curse? That's just it, Voldemort. You love that spell so much, yet you never studied its lore, where it came from. And that became your greatest weakness. That spell, your favorite Unforgivable, was created by my father's ancestor."  
And because I used the time where I was casting the Patronus and turning it into a protective wall to gather this power in my other hand, do I finally make use of my stance, turning on my axis as I shout: **"AVADA KEDAVRA!"** Voldemort's eyes widen and he ducks as not one, but an array of Killing curses shoot all around.  
And thanks to how I was focusing on Voldemort and what he caused in the last war – as well as that horrible night back in June – do my curses hit several dozen small bits of light that had been shining within the wall of the Patronus. The wall breaks and the light of it gathers in each of these points, changing their forms.

And a true sense of horror shows on Voldemort's face as several dozen spirits appear from the light, Lupin being one of them and standing right behind the man, the werewolf sending me a short glance that speaks a very clear message. _"Thank you for this chance. I will make it up to you. Take care of my friends for me."  
_ Others also look at me like this, two of them having looks that I recognize thanks to living in my old family home as my grandparents and smiling at me in loving and respectful pride. "This won't save you! It only allowed you to save your own skin and escape me last time, but it won't be the same. You will **die** here tonight, Harry Potter!"  
Voldemort snarls at me, yet I can easily hear the fear coming through his voice, no matter how much the man tries to hide it. But while he is scared of what is around us, do I not feel scared of him. I shake my head and say: "This isn't the same, Voldemort. This is the darkness of your curse combined with the Light of their souls.  
This is your true fear. Death. A force that is neither Light nor Dark."" **Do not assume you know me! AVADA KEDAVRA!"** Voldemort yells, his wand alight with the frantic power that shoots from his wand, yet before the furious, horrible looking light of green magic can hit me, does a spirit shoot in front of me, blocking it.

I look up and see familiar features. This makes me smile, even as another tear slips down my face as I whisper: "Thank you, Cedric." And the older Champion looks at me, his eyes conveying another clear, yet shocking message. _"We're even now."_ This shocks me, but I don't focus on it as Cedric flies straight at Voldemort.  
The man casts frantically, but the spells just hit the spirit without doing anything and I think: "Makes sense. The dead are dead, they can't be harmed." And when the spirit reaches Voldemort, do I see his body glowing with that same deadly green color, the man gasping and sounding as if he ran for several miles while out of shape.  
The other spirits then also shoot at the man, spirits that resemble Sirius, Susan and her Aunt, that look like people of the picture Moody gave me months ago and even the spirit of the old gardener that I saw get killed in the summer before my Fourth. And with every spirit that enters him, that green light surrounds him and he gasps more.  
His gasping becomes more and more frantic, as if his body is losing the ability to take in oxygen and his whole body seems to age incredibly rapidly. Then the last spirit, which ironically enough, is my brother's father flies through the man, who sends one last look my way, one of pained fear and hatred, before he falls down.  
And when he does, do his eyes take on that same glazed look as the one I saw on Cedric months ago, making me know that yes, the monster is truly death. I take a deep breath and while all of this has drained me greatly, while I wish that I took a Pepper-up Potion with me, do I look up, raise my fingers and whistle loudly.

The chase stops and Pitch is the first to spot me. He shoots down and growls: "How are you still here? Where is Voldemort?" Which I find ironic, because the spirit of fear is standing on the body and so I state: "Look down." The spirit does and his eyes widen, while the sleigh lands behind me, the guardians jumping out.  
Yet while they all have their weapons at the ready and while I know that I am just not strong enough to take him on now that Voldemort has tired me out this much, do I still raise my hand, calling them to a halt. The group falters, but I turn to Sandy, who nods and comes to stand to the side, right between me and the spirit of fear.

Pitch looks at me and growls: "How?" To which I answer: "Through my abilities as a guardian. But I won't use them on you. I didn't kill Voldemort directly myself and I know I won't be able to defeat you directly either. And if I have to be honest with you, Pitch Black, I _don't_ _ **want**_ to." The spirit looks shocked and I shrug as I say:  
"To be honest, I think you made a mistake. England is, indeed perfect for you, but Voldemort there is not the reason why. Think about it, Pitch. We of the Magical world already have everything you ever wanted. We have Knockturn Alley, we have Azkaban, we have the Forbidden Forest. All places that exude great deals – of fear."  
The spirit now looks intrigued and interested and I really hope this will work as I can feel my body wanting to shake with fatigue, working my hardest not to let darkness eclipse my sight or take over my senses as I say: "Those are spots, where you will be respected, Pitch. Where you will find people who **want** to believe in you.  
And the auras that these spots exude, that they project even upon their surroundings and where both the areas and the beings living in them, will keep you strong and sustain you for centuries to come, if not for all eternity. And I just don't understand why you won't just go live there, enjoying the presence of those who think like you."

The being frowns at me and growls: "You're trying to contain me." But I shake my head and say: "I'm trying to compromise. I don't feel like fighting you and I know that, even if the Guardians and I will beat you, it will only be a setback for you, that one day there will be someone like Voldemort who will help you return.  
But I know what you want and I understand that. Both because of my uncle, who gave me the gift to understand anyone and everyone and where they come from with what they do – and because I've wanted the same. To be accepted, to be believed, to be respected for who I am and what I can do. I know how that feels.  
And seeing how much Voldemort knows about me and probably told you, you know I'm right." The spirit is still frowning, yet he doesn't seem to be violent or suspicious of my intentions anymore. I then turn to Sandy and the being nods, snapping his fingers and making a large document appear in front of him out of sand.

I turn from this to Pitch and say: "The reason I came today and not last night, when you laid Lupin out where you did, was because I took Bill and Madam Bones of the DMLE to Gringotts first. This contract is that compromise, Pitch, and it is created out of time sand and signed by both Madam Bones and a high-ranked Goblin of the nation."  
"What does it say?" Pitch asks, sounding suspicious, yet interested and I say: "It will give you permission to live between Knockturn Alley, Azkaban, the Forbidden Forest and even the cells of high-offence criminals. To increase the power of the auras they let of and to, more or less, rule over the citizens of the first.  
You will also be allowed to use your skills to keep those high-offence criminals in check until their trials, to use your skills in case they become unruly during their court session and to control the Dementors and increase their strength and ability while in Azkaban. Even the monsters of the forest will be yours to lead."

The Spirit of Fear looks at me astounded and Bunny mutters: "You're kidding me, right?" But I ignore him and say: "You will have your own little kingdom, Pitch, one where you will share rulership with whatever form of rulership already exists, in the current case the Ministry, but you will only have to answer to Madam Bones.  
And that will only happen if you let a prisoner escape or if those living or shopping in Knockturn Alley let out their desire to spread fear in Diagon. You will also be made responsible of making sure that mistakes like my father never happen again and Madam Bones even allows you to install fear in those that try to make that mistake.  
In return, I will leave you alone, the Guardians won't try to put you back underneath that bed and I will make sure that no one harms anyone living in your domains, not even the centaurs, who I know can be really territorial or Hagrid. I even have – one last little extra – that I didn't tell Madam Bones about – that I think you will like."

By now it's really hard for me to fight to fatigue, yet I don't want to give up on this one chance and I close my eyes, pinching them closed and pressing my fingers into the skin of my legs. And this pain helps keep me awake before I open my eyes again, spotting Sandy looking at me worriedly and Pitch looking intrigued and slightly impressed.  
"What is this extra?" The being asks and then I notice it. I smile at him tiredly and whimper: "The Chamber of Secrets. I can get you in there – and allow you to use what is left of the Basilisk to keep the Legend going – as long as you don't traumatize any of the students. Scare is fine, it's part of life, traumatizing isn't."

The man smirks and asks: "So, in return for leaving your precious little realm of light alone, I basically get –." And I happily conclude: "Everything you wanted – the last time you came back. Do we have a deal or not?" And I stretch out my arm, using every last bit of my strength not to have it shake or show any sign of weakness.  
Pitch looks at me one last time and then asks: "How do I know that you won't –?" And because I am on my last legs, do I snap: "Because I'm not you." The smirk widens and he says: "Right answer." Slapping his hand into mine and shaking it before Tooth comes over, one of her own feathers in her hand that she reaches out to us.  
Pitch looks at it and I say: "To make the contract eternal. To make sure that both the Guardians, you and I are tied to it until we are all left forgotten." The spirit nods and takes the feather, signing his name at the bottom of the contract and I take it from him, doing the same before I say: "You really are the worst, Pitch."  
The being smirks before he slides back, fading into the shadows. I sigh relieved, panting and ready to faint before I growl: "That no-good bastard. He was purposely stalling. I got him convinced eons ago." At which Bunny growls: "That sure sounds like Pitch." Before the darkness of fatigue overwhelms me, making me fall down.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Harry.  
**_ _ **And that was that. What do you guys think? Did I live up to your expectations? Did you like the way that I incorporated Harry's powers into the fight against Voldemort? Did I properly and honorably use Lupin's death? Did you see the contract and the way that Harry dealt with Pitch coming? Did you enjoy this twist of a fight?  
**_ _ **I sure hope so, because the next chapter – will be the last. And I plan to make a huge time jump, but also to deal with everything that is left. Harry dealing with the fact that he used an Unforgivable on an animated object (the wall was moving magically), the whole healing deal, Harry being a Guardian and some other stuff.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	20. Epilogue - Guardians And Family

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This epilogue is actually written on the same day as the last chapter. I had to, because I had the whole thing thought up as I woke up that morning (August 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **in 2018) and it sounded and felt too right for me to let it wait as I feared that any other ending might not be as great. Also, expect another plot twist.  
**_ _ **Yes, another,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue  
**_ _ **Guardians And Family**_

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1996  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I am bent over my desk, my History of Magic OWL paper lying on it and a quill in my hand as I am writing down all of the answers that I can remember from all of the studying I have done alongside my siblings over the last few weeks. I have left a few spaces blank as I couldn't think of them instantly and left them for later.  
I am trying hard not to succumb to the heat of the summer sun as the Great Hall is sealed off at every entrance, yet the windows aren't covered and the Enchanted Ceiling is really showing off that this summer might get just as hot as the last one was. I look around and then chip off a small bit of wood before softly snapping my fingers.  
The bit of wood changes into a few drops of water and I wandlessly move them into my mouth, gulping them down and feeling glad for the very small and temporary relief from the heat before focusing back on my test. And at the same time am I trying very hard not to be distracted by the sound of all the other moving quills.

Hermione is definitely the most annoying as she is actually grunting and moaning under her breath while she's writing, as if she's having trouble, which might be true as her healing has left her with less time to study than she'd have done otherwise. Yet at the same time do I know that the girl is an over-achiever, so I don't really believe it.  
Still the memory of all the times we studied together, which sadly didn't happen again after Hogwarts restarted at the end of February, does help as I suddenly remember things we studied back then and this brings back things that my siblings and I studied. And this makes me smile as I quickly fill up a few of the blank spots.

"Quills down! Quills down!" The voice of Griselda Marchbanks, who took over from the actual examiners due to his wife suddenly going into labor, speaks and while I still have three blank spaces, do I feel confident that all of my other answers will make up for this. And so, like the rest, I let out a cheer of relief before I leave.  
Hermione, of course, is worrying herself, but luckily enough she is met instantly with Madam Pomfrey who has decided to stand ready for students who might need Calming Draughts, lest their nerves keep them from enjoying their new free time. The matron instantly takes the girl in a comforting embrace and leads her away.  
I myself am being surrounded by my siblings and the Weasleys, bar the twins who will be sitting their DADA practical NEWT in a few minutes and who are sitting by the doors to the Great Hall, whispering between each other and obviously coming up with ways of ending their NEWTs with a bang, which we are all expecting of them.

The sight of them makes me smile as they definitely made good on what I asked of them in that one meeting back at the start of January and while not everyone – like Smith and Marietta Edgecombe – thought that the DA needed to be continued after Voldemort's defeat, did others, like Susan, prove that they saw potential.  
"Yes, we now have Mr. Diggory for a DADA teacher and he is everything Lupin was and more, but my aunt is the Head of the DMLE and I know how much they need the best of the best. So if the DA can help us just as much as the actual class and we want to be Aurors, then we need to take every chance and opportunity we can."  
The girl had said when a few of the doubtful members asked why the club should be continued and even Mr. Diggory – who I get to call Uncle Amos when not in class as he unofficially adopted me as his own over the last few months – agreed on this and encouraged us to actually take other students into the club as well.  
And under his guidance and encouragement and under the great tutelage of the twins and the Chasers and Lee, did the club become a tutor group for those who either wanted to use DADA to vent frustrations on inanimate or animated objects or to learn some extra stuff about survival and the many ways to escape lethal situations.  
This also really helped me and the ways that the twins taught us various ways to escape being kidnapped into a graveyard truly helped me get closure with the event that took the poor man his son. After this, he took me to see Cedric's grave and while I cried heavily, did I leave the graveyard, feeling much lighter and better.

Yet while the last several months have been utterly brilliant, while things have really settled down now that Slytherins like Malfoy can get their fix of darkness and fear in places like Knockturn alley and while there is even a little truce growing between the more Neutral lions and Snakes, do I still not feel 100% happy or content.  
And every time that my mind wanders, it goes back to the one reason I can't truly be happy. And this happens yet again as my siblings, Ron, Ginny and I walk out of the castle and down the grounds to the huge oak that stands off to the side of the Black Lake, where we have been meeting quite often and even did a bit of studying for our OWLs.

"Ehm Harry, the last time you looked this gloom when you're supposed to be celebrating, You – Voldemort tried stealing the Philosopher's Stone. He's gone, so what's your problem?" Ron asks and I sigh as I say: "It has nothing to do with Voldemort, Ron. It – it's to do with – this." And I motion at the outfit that I am still wearing.  
"What do you mean?" Lily asks, looking at me worriedly and I sigh as I say: "It's – it's just something that – that gets in my mind every time I don't have anything else to think about. I know it's supposed to be something that I'm happy with, but – in the long run, I just – can't." The others look at me confused and worried and I say:  
"My role as a Guardian. It definitely has incredibly perks. It made sure my childhood wasn't as bad as the Dursleys could have made it, it got me you guys back, it gave me the family I always wanted, it helped me beat Voldemort and make that deal with Pitch, but – on the long term it just has one downside that – I can't accept."

"What is that?" James asks, him and Lily now having come to sit close to both my sides and are holding me close and I answer: "My immortality. As a Guardian I will remain in this world as long as people believe in the Spirit of hope and trust, as long as wizards believe that there is always a light at the end of dark tunnels.  
And with people like Dumbledore, the twins, dad and others, that belief isn't going to die out anytime soon." But by now I have tears in my eyes and I whimper: "But you guys – _will_." I whimper in the end, having thought of this for months, yet still having a huge difficulty to actually voice it. The others grimace and I go on:  
"Think about it. I will be there when you have kids, when your kids have kids, when they have kids and – when you guys – move on. I will have to – to be there – when you get put to the ground and when your kids suffer the same fate and their kids as well. And sooner or later, the gap of generations will be just too big.  
I just – I don't understand how Bunny, North, Tooth or Sandman did it all those centuries ago and I feel really envious of Jack as he was in the frozen lake long enough he didn't have to say goodbye to his family. But at the same time the idea of doing something similar, I can't do that either, because I don't want to miss out on your lives.

It just depresses me and – I know I shouldn't think that far ahead, but – then I look in a mirror." The others nod at this and I sigh, wiping my eyes to wipe away the tears that have gathered there. "I just don't know what to do about any of it." I whimper and the others look at me, their faces proving that they don't know either.  
"And you know what makes it worse? The fact that, even though Voldemort is gone, even though we now have peace with Pitch, even though I now finally have the life I always wanted – I can't have that. I can't really be too close with you guys, because that will make it hurt more when you guys move onto the next great adventure.  
And I had to tell Katie the same thing a month ago, when she took me apart because she noticed that I was growing a crush on her and when she admitted that she was liking me back. I had to tell my crush that I couldn't give into how I felt, because of how much it will hurt if it becomes a thing and she then leaves me as well.  
I just hate that, even though this gave me everything I ever wanted, it also takes it from me at the same time. That, even when I have my heart's desire within my grasp, it remains just out of my reach, due to how it is being given to me. I just – I just don't know what to do anymore." I cry softly and the others whimper as well as my siblings hug me.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Jack suddenly asks, skating over the lake, that freezes over as he comes over, yet unfreezes again as he leaves the spots he crosses. "Harry is having a hard time being a Guardian." Ginny whimpers and the spirit of winter fun looks at me as I say: "She means the long term issues; the immortality."  
This makes Jack wince and he mutters: "Yeah, North and the others thought that might be a problem. You're already thinking about it?" I nod and whimper: "Every time I have nothing to think or worry about or when I look in a mirror and see my outfit. I just – I don't get how they did it. I mean, it's been centuries for them, but still."

The spirit nods and I look down, sighing and trying to fight back the tears of pain that come up every time I think of this by playing with my gloves. One of them comes loose and I put it in my other hand while sighing, the fact that I am wearing my vest while the others were able to pull off their cloaks after coming outside being another thing that bugs me.  
I breath in and out again, shrugging my shoulders as the heat is making some of my muscles ache and feel some kind of fabric falling down behind me. I look up again as I suddenly hear Jack gasp and he asks: "Did you – just – take off your vest?" I look up, my eyes wide and I turn around, my own eyes widening when I see the fabric.  
It is actually the vest that I have been wearing for the last several months, but it seems to somehow fade itself into the grass behind it. "How – how is that happening?" Ron asks, his mouth agape as he sees the vest merge with the ground and I notice Jack looking up. I follow him and then suddenly spot something shocking.

Manny is in the sky, even though his form is very vague, yet this doesn't seem to be because the sun is shining brightly down on us all. The vague shape looks more as if Manny is weak and trying to regain strength. And while I wonder how I am able to see this out of a solid object, does Jack whisper: "He sure shone quite brightly last night."  
I look at him and ask: "Do you – do you think –?" To which Jack asks: "Can you change?" And instantly, thanks to Kreacher now being loyal to Sirius as of the whole ordeal with the Locket back at London, does a set of Gryffindor robes appear beside me. I look from it to Jack to my siblings, all of them looking hopeful.  
I slap my hands together and then expand them, causing for a wall of thick bright light to surround me, sadly enough pushing Lily and James away, but I don't care for this and just make sure that the wall covers me from every side, creating a dome that is unable to be seen through before looking at the cloths once again.

I then look at my own and, for the first time in months, grab onto the hem of my shirt. I pull it up and my eyes widen and tear up with relieved glee as the fabric actually moves. The shirt goes over my shirt and obscures my view, but I don't care for this and just throw it to the side once it's completely off, it too fading into the ground.  
Instantly, with the reflexes that I have been training ever since my ban on Quidditch was lifted, do I pull off my shoes, socks, underwear and pants and instantly after I rush to pull on my favorite old set of robes, wondering how Kreacher knew that this was my favorite set, but not caring and just crying tears of relief as I put it on.  
I tie my shoes, put a belt through my pants, zip my zipper, wrap my tie around my neck and put on my robe, not even caring that it's thick and that it's sweltering hot outside before letting down the dome. And the others only need one glance at me before they all shout: "YOU'RE MORTAL AGAIN!" And my siblings jump me.

I laugh and cry alongside them and cry: "Manny saved my life all those years ago when he made me a guardian and – and – and –." I squeak in the end and Jack laughs as he says: "Now he saved it again, by giving it back to you and making you mortal again. He made sure you won't have to say goodbye to those you love in the long run."  
I smile at him, but then realize something. Yet Jack smiles at me and says: "We're used to it, Harry, don't worry. I had to go through it last century and like you said, the others had to go through it centuries ago. Just – understand that, once you get old enough, we're going to leave, so we don't have to say goodbye."  
I nod at this, tearful with gratitude that I will still have this brilliant spirit in my life for what might just be years to come and I get up from the pile that is me and my family. I approach the man and say: "It – it was an honor working with you, Jack." And I stretch out my arm to him. The spirit smiles at me, pride and glee in his smile as he says:  
"You were a brilliant guardian, Harry, and are a great friend." And he slaps his hand onto my elbow, me grabbing his own and the two of us gripping onto each other as we share a big smile. A smile to commemorate the brilliance that was the last half year, the time he and the Guardians helped to raise me and a smile that promises many great years that are still to come.

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 _ **Cheesy?  
**_ _ **Yeah, probably, but I don't care. This ending was brilliant. I wanted it to end on this day because – in the HP canon – it is the one day I hate the most. I probably could have given a little more in regards to backstory of what happened in the time between January and June, but I personally think I did fine.  
**_ _ **So yeah, Hermione has been healed, but she and Harry didn't get back together as friends. They are still on first name basis, but that is really it. Hermione has her own clique, which is mostly the adults that she trusts and respects so much, and Harry has his family and his old and new cliques of friends, Ron and the others.  
**_ _ **Now, is it possible for someone to stop being a Guardian? Probably not, I don't know and I don't care. I just felt that this was a brilliant twist and that it gave Harry the reward he deserved for everything he had to go through. Being a Guardian gave him everything he ever wanted, but staying one would take that away.  
**_ _ **So yeah, he's now mortal. What would that have meant for the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing? Don't know, don't care. This story wasn't focused on that. It was focused on Harry getting his wish come true. As those who read the first chapter when it was still a preview will know, that was the whole core upon which I created this story.  
**_ _ **And while this story has derived from what I originally wanted like NO TOMORROW, have I not felt this great in the way that I ended a story in a long time. Even Titles Change Lives didn't feel this good when I ended it and that too was a story that really derived from its original plot. And I don't doubt that others will too.  
**_ _ **Let's see, shall we,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


End file.
